My High School Life
by shadowofthemoonxx
Summary: She was the popular girl of the school. Now, she's the loser because of one thing that happened and it was intentional. She's having a miserable life. Because of one girl. The one she thought she could trust. The one who wanted to get rid of her. Her ex best friend. Reyna. She's been alone for two years, until a certain Valdez comes into her life, changing a number of things.
1. Introducing the Characters

**Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking the link to read this. Anyways, this isn't an actual chapter. This just gives you the summary of the story and introduces the characters. The next chapter won't be an actual chapter either. It's going to be a prologue. FYI there's no demigods or whatever in this and the characters are a bit OC. Maybe more than a bit, but you get what I mean. **

**I don't own anything, except for my OC (Kaycie Lester). I might add some new characters throughout the story. Might being the key word. **

**Summary: She was the popular girl of the school. Now, she's the loser because of one thing that happened and it was intentional. She's having a miserable life. Because of one girl. The one she thought she could trust. The one who wanted to get rid of her. Her ex best friend. Reyna. She's been alone for two years, until a certain Valdez comes into her life, changing a number of things. **

**Main and supporting characters: **

Piper McLean - She's the daughter of a famous supermodel, Aphrodite and actor, Tristan. They're never home, meaning that Piper usually have the house to herself. A large house to herself. She used to be the bitch of the school, bossing others around. Being the most popular, everyone listened to her. She had a boyfriend named Will Solace. She had a 'best friend' called Reyna. She was soon demoted to the loser of the school, because of being accused of something she had 'apparently' done, when she hadn't. She has choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

Leo Valdez - He's the new guy and is Katie Gardner's cousin. He's mother is dead and he rarely sees his father. He lives by himself until Katie comes. He takes a sudden interest with Piper, even though she is a loser. He has curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

Reyna Fitzgerald - She used to be Piper's sidekick or bestfriend or whatever you want to call it. She's Jason's boyfriend and is the one who kicked Piper down the social ladder. Now, she's the most popular girl in school. The ice princess. Her parents are both lawyers, indicating that she's rich. She's also a daddy's girl. She has raven black hair and ice blue eyes.

Kaycie Lester- She's Reyna's sidekick and also used to be one of Piper's closest friends. She has a boyfriend, Connor Stoll and is head cheerleader. She has honey blonde hair and blue eyes.

Jason Grace - He's Reyna's girlfriend and he doesn't know that he's being used sometimes like a piece of trash. He's only used for popularity by Reyna. He's the most popular guy next to Percy Jackson and is captain of the football team (quarterback). He has cropped blonde hair and blue eyes.

Katie Gardner - She's Leo's cousin and has an interest in the environment and plants. She moves in with Leo and joins him in school. She starts talking to Piper and they instantly become best friends. They have sleepovers and movie nights. She has brown hair and green eyes.

Thalia Grace - She's Jason's twin sister and is also a popular. The two siblings have a strong bond and throw parties at their house nearly every week. She has a crush on Nico di Angelo. Thalia is punk and wears black a lot. She's tough and is a tomboy unlike her friends. She has raven black hair like Reyna's and the same blue eyes as her brother.

Annabeth Chase - She may be a nerd, but she's popular. With her looks and personality, she easily becomes one of the populars. She's girlfriend of Percy Jackson and has been for two years. She has blonde hair and grey eyes.

Percy Jackson - He's the most popular guy at school. All the girls swoon over him. He's Annabeth's boyfriend and has stayed loyal to her for two years. He's the captain of the swim team and can beat nearly anyone at the sport. He has jet black hair and sea green eyes.

Travis Stoll - He's also a popular and is part of the football team. He's a player, but as soon as Katie arrives at the school, she's the only girl he wants. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Connor Stoll - He's the younger brother of Travis and is yet another popular. He has a girlfriend, Kaycie Lester. He's part of the football team. Just like his brother, he has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Stayed tuned! I'll be uploading frequently for the next two weeks because of holidays! :P**


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I would like to thank LazySundayGirl for being my 1st reviewer and rachel3athena for reviewing as well. **

**All my chapters will be written from Piper's POV, unless I say it isn't. **

**I don't own anything! **

Prologue 

It was the dance that was more like a disco, that turned my high school life upside down. It wasn't like a formal or anything, meaning we could wear whatever we want. And that included short skirts, midriffs and that kind of stuff. Let me introduce myself. I'm Piper McLean and I'm fifteen. I have a boyfriend. My best friend is Reyna and my other close friends are Kaycie, Jason, Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Travis and Connor. My mother is Aphrodite, a famous supermodel and my father, Tristan is an actor. At school, I may seem like a heartless bitch on the outside, but in reality, I actually really care about people. I always felt guilty whenever I had a fling with some guy and just dumped them. Right now, the guy was Will Solace. Tall, muscular, killer body, bright blue eyes and blonde hair. His father is a famous singer and model, while his mum is a housewife. He is one of the few guys I dated that I actually cared about, but then he was one of my close friends before. I wasn't in love with him in any way, but I did love him. But only as a friend. Everyone thinks that I have everything I want. A boyfriend, a best friend, being a popular, being the queen of the school, having rich parents, having a large group of friends and having a lot of people who respect me. This isn't the case though. Sometimes, I want to be different and not be who I am right now, but who I really am. However, I just love my popularity too much. I know it's selfish, but I can't help it.

I walked into the gym where the dance was, holding Will's hand. I have to say, he looked like an Abercrombie & Fitch model, with his low slung jeans and white shirt. I've been dating him for two months and I plan to keep my role as popular girl, so I'm going to break up with him today. The first two people I saw were Reyna and Jason. My best friend and one of my friends. Jason was dressed casually and Reyna had on a tight midnight blue dress that hugged her curves and ended right below her butt and matching heels. And me? I had a black and white spaqhetti top on and a short skirt that stopped around my midthigh and a pair of black flats. I looked around the gym and found people grinding with each other, dancing, making out, eating and singing. I noticed the rest of my friends were here and were dancing wildly to the music.

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)  
Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

It was a hip hop, upbeat song. I could see dancers in our school in the middle of the gym making up moves to the rhythm. As the song continued, I threw my hands in the air like many others and started swaying my hips to the beat. This went on for hours, but around a half hour before the dance was over, I decided to go break up with Will. In private.

"Hey Will, can I talk you in private?" I asked him, when I found my date.

"Yeah sure," he replied, smiling at me.

"Come follow me."

Somehow I managed to get through the massive crowd of overexcited people. But I couldn't find Will. I frowned and tried looking for him, but to no avail. I felt a male's hand grab one of mine and the other covering my mouth. He dragged me out into the corridor and shoved me into an empty classroom roughly. I could hear the music faintly, so I'm guessing we weren't too far away from the gym. I tried to kick and punch him but it didn't seem to affect him. I tried screaming, but all that came out was a muffled noise. He let go of me and I fell back onto the floor. I heard the lock click. I was scared. The lights weren't on, but I could see the silhouettes of tables and chairs and a human. A human. And he was walking towards me. I could see that he had climbed on top of me. I could see his face.

"J-Jason?" I stammered hesitantly.

"Yes, why it is me Piper. You know you look smoking. Even more than Reyna. I wouldn't mind having a bit of this," he drawled in a creepy seducive tone and smirked evilly. Before I could figure out what was going on, his lips smashed onto mine roughly. I tried pushing him off, but he was too strong. He was too heavy. I tried pulling back and kept my lips closed tightly, but he just forced my mouth open and slipped his tongue in. It was disgusting. Many thoughts ran through my head. _I thought he was my friend. Why is he doing this to me? What about Reyna? What's happening to me? Oh shit, I'm going to get raped. _I had my hands on his chest trying to get him off of me and his hands were sliding up my shirt. Next thing I know is that the lights were turned on and someone had caught us in this compromising position. I heard a menacing voice.

"What's going on here?" demanded Reyna, furiously. Her eyes were narrowed to slits and she was glaring at me, accussingly. Jason got up and so did I.

"She forced herself on me, baby. I did nothing wrong," Jason replied innocently. Hearing this, Reyna started shouting some profanities at me that I didn't even know existed. "YOU BACK-STABBING, LYING BITCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" I tried to reply, but she just cut me off everytime. She was so loud. Even louder than the music and all the students had heard her. They were gathered around us now.

She clapped her hands angrily and stood up on a table and sneered at me. "Everyone, attention please! Piper McLean my best friend or should I say _was _my best friend forced herself on _my _boyfriend. Now that's not right is it, everyone?"

Everyone in the crowd shot me dirty looks and shook their heads, disgusted at me. People started murmuring. I found Will in the crowd. His eyes feeled with hurt and hatred. He obviously didn't think I would cheat on him. Neither did I, even though I only liked him as a friend and that was what I was going to tell him. Everyone started jeering me and shouting rude things at me. All eyes were on me, as I ran out.

The next day, I entered the school. I was alone now. I had no friends to back me up. I didn't look as tough as usual. I wasn't the queen bee. People sneered at me and as I passed Reyna's locker, I caught her and my ex best friends smirking at me. I knew it. She had planned this. She wanted to be the queen bee and now she was.

"Hey Piper," she spoke in a sickly sweet tone, "I heard Will moved away, too bad we'll never see his pretty face anymore, will we?" I couldn't care less about him right now. I just rolled my eyes and walked away, leaving them snickering. I reached my locker and found graffiti all over it. This is what I get. I was the victim this time. I was being humiliated, not the other way around and I knew it was going to be like that for a long time. Now, I knew what it was like for others. And I was never going back.

**Sooo... Like it? Hate it? Love it? It's just the prologue, so there'll be more. And btw, that song in this chapter is 'Turn Up The Music' by Chris Brown. **

**Read and review! :P **


	3. The New Guy

**Hi everyone! How you doing? Nothing much to say here except thank you Windmill and Ducks and ImmaNerd98 for reviewing. **

**I don't own anything! **

Two years later 

You know how everyone says that they wake up looking forward to another day of school? Yeh, that's everyone but me. You see, ever since the incident two years ago, I'm still being bullied and I don't have any friends. It's an embarrassment to go to school, because the populars always rub things in my face, literally and not literally and even the used-to-be losers mock me. It's mainly Reyna, Kaycie, Jason, Percy and Thalia who are rude and obnoxious. The other populars are only a bit nicer than them. Now, do you think this is something to look forward to? I think not. This is my life everyday.

My parents are never home, meaning that I have the whole house to myself. It's a bit creepy because it's really big and I always get the feeling someone else is in the house. I unwillingly got out of bed and brushed my choppy hair and brushed my teeth, while I was still half asleep. I pulled on a grey hoodie, black leggings and my black Doctor Martens and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and ate it in record time before rushing out to get to school. I had woken up late yet again, so I had to be able to get to school in five minutes instead of ten minutes. I ran my way to school bumping into people and going left and right. I entered the school gates and ran towards my locker. The hallway was nearly empty, so I'm assuming most people are in class. Remembering I had maths first, I grabbed my calculator and maths book from my locker and sprinted to class. I really don't need another detention for being late. I saw that everyone was here and I plopped down in my usual seat just when the bell rang. I saw Reyna and Kaycie sitting at the back, probably talking about the new fashion trends or something. I ran my hand through my hair and tucked a strand behind my ear.

Five minutes later, our maths teacher Mr Anderson came with a guy who looked about the same height as Jason, which was 5"11" (180cm). He looked hot and cute, with his brown curls that flopped to one side and warm hazel eyes. The whole class had gone silent and had their attention focused on Mr Anderson and the new student. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Reyna and a few other girls checking him out. The ice princess even unbuttoned the next two buttons of her shirt. I don't even know if it was a shirt anymore. She will never change, will she? She has a boyfriend for god's sake.

"Class, we have a new student. I'll let him introduce himself," Mr Anderson announced.

The boy looked at the faces around the room and smiled, which showed his cute dimples. "My name is Leo Valdez. I'm seventeen and my favourite subjects are woodwork and chemistry."

"Thank you Leo," the teacher said warmly and turned to face us, "I hope you all make him feel welcome. Sit down in one of the empty seats." There were only two empty seats in the classroom. One next to me and one next to Reyna. I already knew that he would choose to sit next to Reyna. I mean, nobody sits next to me. But, this time I was wrong. He walked right up to the seat next to me and sat there. I looked at him in shock and surprise. A lot of other people did too, but he ignored this. Reyna was shooting daggers at me and so was Kaycie, obviously not liking the fact he didn't sit next to them.

"Hi. What's your name?" Leo asked me politely, smiling at me.

"Piper. Piper McLean," I replied and returning the gesture, except my smile was a timid one.

"McLean? As in Tristan McLean?" he asked curiously. I nodded in response.

"That's so cool! His movies are awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks." We stopped the conversation, so that we would be able to concentrate on our work. Algebra. Most people hate this subject, but this is actually one of my favourite. I worked through the problems quickly, faster than most people and handed it in to the teacher. As soon as I sat down, I grabbed my iPod and shoved the earphones in my ear, blasting 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. You may be thinking that I'll get in trouble. But I won't. Mr Anderson is one of the cool, laid-back teachers and once you finish your work for the lesson, you get to do anything, as long as it doesn't cause much of a distraction. I folded my arms and laid my head on them, drifting into my own world. I was jerked back into reality when the bell rang. I put all my stuff in my bag and left for chemistry.

-Time Lapse-

It was lunch and everyone made a beeline to the cafeteria. The populars gave me nasty looks and made some joke about me, to which they snickered. I noticed that Leo was walking right behind me. It was funny how we had the exact same classes and in most of them he had sat next to me. And now he was following me. My first thought was that he was stalking. When I was near my locker, no one else but Leo and I were in the hallway.

"Umm.. may I help you?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh. No it's okay. I'm just looking for my locker," he said. I asked him what number his locker was and it turned out to be 394, the one next to mine.

"Oh, it's right next to mine," I told him. He followed me and opened his locker and dumped his books there, while I did the same. I walked off to where I usually have my lunch. It isn't the cafeteria. I don't like eating there, because all that ever happens there is the populars insulting me and a few others. And I like my own peace. I sit outside, underneath a tree where I draw, listen to music and complete my homework. It isn't crowded and there's always fresh air.

"Hey, Piper! Wait up! Where are you going? The cafeteria's the other way," he said.

"Oh. I don't eat there. No fresh air," I replied and with that I left. I know it was rude, but I just haven't been very social these two years. Well, I've socialised with my family and arguing with Reyna and some others, but other than that, I haven't socialised. I walked out enjoying the scent of flowers and the breeze. I sat down and leaned against the tree and pulled out a book, while eating my sandwich. I was reading 'Thirteen Reasons Why' by Jay Asher for the second time. It's a bit of a depressing book and I remember that I shed a few tears when I first read it. I heard the faint ringing of the bell. Two more periods before going home. Yipee! But at least it was PE. I'm the most athletic girl in my class and I can take down a lot of the guys too. I went into the change room and changed into the PE uniform. It looked okay - a white shirt and dark blue shorts. The other girls take forever to get changed, so when I got out only the guys and the coach were outside doing stretches.

Once everyone was out, the coach shouted, "Everyone! Run until you collapse!" He wasn't the nicest teacher. A bunch of groans came from the guys and the girls started whining about how they're going to get all sweaty and disgusting. I rolled my eyes and started running with the rest.

I had already done six laps and had outrun the rest of the girls but one and some of the guys. Pathetic. I dropped out after another five laps, because I was about to die. Only three guys were left. Percy, Jason and Leo, who dropped out a lap after me. I personally thought that Jason would last longer, but Percy did. He ran fifteen laps. _Fifteen. _How is that even possible?

After school I was on my way home, when I heard a familiar voice shout my name. Leo. I spun around on the spot to see him drive his black Mercedes. My eyes widened at the sight of that car. That was the kind I wanted.

"Hey, Beauty Queen, you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Beauty Queen?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeh, because you're like prettiest girl here. I don't know why people don't like you."

"Thanks. But what about Reyna? She's the prettiest," I replied, confused why someone would call me pretty.

He scrunched his nose up in disgust. "So much make up. Too fake. And rude. And annoying and way too slutty. So do you want a ride home?" he asked again.

"Uhhmm, sure," I replied smiling. The ride back home was silent. It wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence. I drifted into my own thoughts. _Why was he acting like this? Is it an act or not? Why is he talking to me? Most new kids in our school who are good looking and such, don't talk to people like me. They connect with the populars. He called me the prettiest girl in school. Why? Was he flirting with me? He said Reyna is fake, rude, annoying and flirty. What guy calls her that?_

I didn't know we had arrived at my house, until Leo snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked a few times and looked around.

"Oh good you're alive," he joked.

"Of course, I am. I was just thinking," I scoffed. I got out of the car and thanked him for the ride. As I was walking, I remembered something. I didn't tell him my address.

I ran back and asked, "WAIT. How do you know where I live? Are you stalking me or something? I didn't give you my address." I narrowed my eyes at him when he chuckled.

"No, I'm not a stalker. And you didn't need to give me your address. I just live right next to you. I saw you run to school this morning," he said amused.

"Wha.. but.. huh... oh," was my response.

"I'll give you a ride tomorrow morning. 'Later," and with that he walked away. To the house next door. Leaving me standing there. How come I didn't notice him this morning?

I entered my house and into my bedroom, replaying what had happened today at school. I realised that he was the only person, apart from my parents, who actually talked to me nicely these two years.

**Second chapter today! Holidays can be so boring sometimes. Where I live, it's so cold and I'm also stuck at home with no car, so I can't go anywhere. I swear my house is colder than the ice rink. **

**Anyways, Read and Review! **


	4. Sleep Deprived

**YayI'm so happy. 1. I'm going ice skating tomorrow. And 2. I got 9 reviews! For the first 3 updates! You people are amazing. Thank you the guest reviewer, The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean, LazySundayGirl, xxXNatan fanXxx and FireofRiptide for reviewing! **

**I don't own anything! **

The sound of my alarm woke me up. Wait. That didn't sound like my alarm. Oh crap. It was the school bell. Oh well, our geography teacher didn't have the best eyesight, so she wouldn't know if anyone was asleep or not. I was the only one left in class. I shoved my books in my bag and walked out to go to chemistry. Hopefully it was fourth period, like I thought it was. I walked in the lab and sat at the back, my usual spot. I was so sleep deprived, I barely noticed Leo was right next to me and had said, "Good Morning." Didn't he already say that to me when he drove me to school this morning? Eh, can't remember. When I'm sleep derived, I don't do very well. I get moody, grumpy and well, tired. I even start hallucinating sometimes.

"Hey," I reply, in no mood for a conversation. Leo notices this and doesn't bother or talk to me, which I appreciate very much. I hadn't got much sleep last night. It was just one of those nights where I kept tossing and turning. Everytime I fell asleep, I woke up. It's frustrating.

Our chemistry teacher is Mrs Hudson. She's around fifty years old and she always wears a long hideous dress and has her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Her facial features are as sharp as a hawk and she can be really scary. She may look weak and fragile, but she's strong. She has a nasally voice which hurts my ears and she always speaks monotonically (AN: is that a word?). She droned on and on. Something about protons and electrons and neutrons or something. I rested my head on the palm of my hand, not bothering to listen about all this confusing information that's more like gibberish.

Something slammed down on the front of my table making a loud crash. "ARGHHH! What the f-," I screamed, but just as I was going to swear I corrected myself, "Fudge," giving the teacher an innocent expression. Whoa wait. Teacher? Her fist was on the table. Did she just do that? Surely, her hand would've broke. The class was laughing at me. Me? Oh my god I was asleep. Crap. I looked beside me only to find Leo laughing hysterically. I glared at Leo and some other people in my class, to get them to shut up. A few students squirmed under my death glare and stopped completely while others didn't. I swear I could even see the faintest trace of a smile itching on Mrs Hudson's lips. She never smiles.

"What happened to you? With those clothes you have on and what's on your face, you look like a Dumpster Queen," Reyna remarked, causing the rest of the class but Leo and Mrs Hudson to laugh even harder and making me furious. Just as I was about to ask what was on my face, I felt my nose starting to itch and I wasn't one of those people who could see their noses without a mirror, so I grabbed a small mirror out of my bag. Someone had used a red marker to draw a dot on my nose. I looked like Rudolph.

"Who did this?" I demanded, red from embarrassment, anger and irritation. Anger because if that stuff stayed on for a while, I'm going to get an infection. The whole class went silent. Reyna, Thalia and Percy had their trademark smirks on. The silence was broken by Leo snickering. All eyes fell on him.

"Did you do this?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. I probably looked really intimidating right now because his expression changed from amused to slightly scared. And also the fact that he squeaked out a yes. I huffed angrily and put my hand up.

"Yes, Miss McLean?" the teacher asked in her nasally voice.

"May I go wash this stuff off please?" I asked gesturing to my nose.

"Yes, but hurry up," she replied frowning.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted her and grabbed a bathroom pass. I ran to the female toilets and grab a roll of tissue paper. I wet it and started scrubbing my nose furiously trying to get rid of the red marker. It took ten minutes. Ten freaking minutes. My nose was still red from all the rubbing but it wasn't from the marker. I trudged back to class, to find everyone doing some work from their textbooks, so I asked what we had to do.

"Page 215. Miss McLean, you'll be having lunch time detention for sleeping in my class," she instructed and turned to Leo, "You, Mr Valdez will also have detention for drawing on her face."

"Yes ma'am," we replied in unison. During the rest of the period, Leo kept trying to talk to me, but I just ignored him. I could tell he was getting really frustrated.

_Bringg Briinngg_

The bell rang. It was lunch. Great, detention time. Notice the sarcasm there. Detentions were the worst with Mrs Hudson. She made you do ridiculous and disgusting things. Everyone filed out of the room, leaving me with Leo and Mrs Hudson.

"Mr Valdez and Miss McLean, you two will be scraping the gum off all the tables in this room. No talking," she instructed. Leo groaned.

"Or shall we make that this room and the room next door?" His eyes widened at that and said, "One room's fine, Mrs Hudson."Five minutes later we were both under the tables scrubbing gum from underneath the tables off with some tool I forgot the name of. It was disgusting. Who sticks their gum there?

After all the torture, we were dismissed. I decided to keep ignoring Leo, but that was hard, because he was the one giving me a ride home later and because he's the only person who's been nice to me. "Look Piper. I know your mad at me, but I'm sorry." I kept ignoring him, pretending he wasn't there.

"Okay. How about I make it up to you? I'll... take you out on a date? Or cook you dinner?" he asked. That was sweet of him, so I decided to stop giving him the silent treatment. I stopped walking only to have him collide into me. I turned around to face him.

I sighed, "You're forgiven. Just one thing. Don't do that again. I'm allergic to that stuff." With that, his eyes widened and he apologised again.

"It's okay, Leo. Anyways, I turning down the date, but about that dinner..." I trailed off, raising my eyebrows to see if it was okay with him. I've been cooking for myself for a long time. I want some different food to eat.

"Sure," he said.

-Time Lapse-

"So, you got any dietary needs or anything?" he asked me, once he entered my kitchen.

"Umm. Yeh, vegetarian," I reply, watching him grab some food from the fridge and ingredients from the cupboard.

"Ok. I'll be done in twenty. Go watch some show or something," he waved me off. I walked into the living room and turned on the television. I flipped through all the channels, until I wanted to watch something. And that something was 'How I Met Your Mother'.

Leo appeared in front of me and plopped down a plate. That twenty minutes was fast. "Here you go, Beauty Queen. By the way, it's not meat. It's tofu. So you should be good." I thanked him and dug into my dinner. It was the best tofu I have ever tasted. I just wanted more and more.

"Oh my god, Leo. This tastes so good," I said.

"I know," he replied cockily, "Everyone says that, because I'm awesome." I rolled my eyes at this and continued eating. I was done in three minutes. must be a record or something.

"Wow. You're fast. Either you're really hungry or my food is just amazing," he said, smirking probably already knowing which one.

"Your food is amazing." At that, he chuckled. When he finished, he helped me with my chemistry homework, because I couldn't understand a thing.

"You know, if you didn't fall asleep in class, you would be able to do some of this," he said.

"Yeh yeah, whatever I was tired," I waved him off.

"Anyways, I got to run. My cousin's moving in with me. She's coming in about an hour. You'll see her tomorrow or something."

"K," I replied walking him to the door. "Thanks for the dinner. And the help."

"No problem. Cya," he replied and walked away to his house.

So, this was what it was like to have a friend again. After two years of being a loner, I wouldn't know. But now I do. And it felt good. He's the only one apart from my family who cares about me. Heck, I don't even know if my parents care about me. Sure, they pay for the house bills and give me a lot of money each month and visit occasionally, but do they care? At least, I know one thing right now though. Leo was my friend. My only friend.

**Hey readers! Thanks for reading this chapter! **

**Read and Review! **


	5. Ice Princess vs Beauty Queen

**Hii everyone! I just came back from ice skating. It's so fun! Right now, I'm always listening to 'More Than This' by One Direction and 'All Around The World' by JB. It's so addicting. And back on topic, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Oh and by the way, to guest reviewer, hopefully this is soon enough? **

**Oh and by the way people, not as much Pipeo in this chapter as others. AND I know that Katie and Leo being cousins is weird, but if it was Kaycie, Thalia, Annabeth or Reyna, it would be weirder. I also know that the character are all kinda really OC, but I did warn you guys in the first update or something. **

**I don't own anything. **

"Class, I will be back shortly. I have some duties to finish, so while I'm gone don't touch anything and just talk among yourselves," Miss Rambert, our biology teacher said, walking out with her stilletos clicking on the floor. Everyone started talking. I looked around the classroom and saw that a pretty girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes was sitting next to me, instead of Leo. He was sitting on the other side of the girl. She looked really familiar, but I decided not to question it. She must have noticed me staring at her, trying to figure out who she was because she started talking to me.

"Hi. I'm Katie Gardner. What's your name?" she introduced herself politely.

I smiled at her, "Piper McLean." She seemed like a nice girl, not a stuck up one like Reyna and her sidekick, so I decided to pluck up my courage and ask her something and hopefully it would turn out right.

"You seem nice. Give me ten words to describe Reyna in your opinion," I said. Okay it wasn't asking, but whatever.

"Who's Reyna?" she asked.

"The queen of the school," I said, hoping she would understand.

"Blue eyes, black hair, right?" I nodded.

"Hmm... let's see. Ten words to describe her. Bitch, snobby, rude, obnoxious, annoying, stuck up, spoilt, brat, wannabe and skank ?" she listed immediately, counting them off her fingers. I smiled knowing that she would be a great friend. Hey, I have one friend now, why not have another?

"I like you. Finally, I'm not the only one who doesn't like Reyna... or respect her," I said with a smile.

Leo coughed, "I don't like her too," he said before back to his conversation with Travis Stoll.

"You guys aren't the only ones. I hate her. And today's my first day. Ok, I'm not going to be friends with her or any of her stuck up friends. And since your the only one I know who doesn't like them, then we should hang out together sometime," she exclaimed. When I nodded, she grinned.

"Anyway, how do you know that stuff about Reyna already?" I asked.

"Oh. I may have bumped into her in the hallway this morning," she said sheepishly. I was about to reply, but the teacher came in, silencing everyone. We revised on the main living organisms in a tropical rainforest. Didn't we already do that? The rest of the lesson was quiet. We just copied down notes that the teacher wrote on the board. Nothing too boring. Once the bell rang, the teacher said something about studying and a quiz tomorrow, but I couldn't hear her properly, because most of the students had scrambled out of their seats and ran out the door. Either they hate the teacher and writing or because they just love lunch so much. I was walking out of the room when someone stopped me.

"Hey Piper, can you show me where Locker 395?" Katie asked me with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah sure. It's next to Leo's and and two next to mine," I replied. She followed me to our lockers, to find Leo standing there.

"Hey cuz, hey Beauty Queen," he greeted nodding his head.

"She's your cousin?"I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Yeeaahhh. I said that yesterday. I also said she was moving in." And then it clicked. He did say that yesterday evening.

"Oh yeh, you did! I knew that." I waited for Katie, before heading off to my tree. Technically, it's not my tree but whatever.

"Hey! Cafeteria's the other way! Where are you going?" she asked me. Deja vu much, Leo said that to me a few days ago.

"I don't eat there," I replied.

"Why not?"

"Coz I just don't" We went on like that for a bit before Leo interrupted us, "Ladies, stop arguing." And we both shut up. Just as I was about to walk off, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me back. I groaned internally. I really didn't want to go to the cafeteria and possibly facing the wrath of the ice princess about me being there. Katie was strong. Man, I couldn't get her hand off my wrist. She dragged me all the way to the cafeteria, to a small corner table and pushed me onto a seat. I frantically tried to cover my face, but that didn't work. I could tell because Reyna was smirking at me and walking, no, struttting towards me, a milkshake in her hand, with her fellow girlfriends Kaycie, Thalia and Annabeth. Meanwhile the guys, namely Percy, Jason, Travis, Connor and Nico just stayed at the table watching.

With their heads high up proudly showing an aura of dominance, she and her little sidekicks strutted their way here. Until they stopped right in front of me. All eyes in the cafeteria were on us. Katie's eyes widened in fear and surprise and let out a squeak.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. What are you doing here Piper?" she sneered, spitting my name out like it was some disease, "Don't you usually sit outside or in the library? You can't just come here. This is _my _territory." I decided to stand up to her for once and not make a fool out of myself, so I stood up and she was now the same height as me. I'm 5 feet 8 inches (172cm) and she was 5 feet 5 inches (165cm), but with those heels she was wearing, we were around the same.

"What are you going to do about it?" I questioned her.

Her cold blue eyes narrowed to slits and said, "This." She raised her free hand to bitch slap me, and I knew that once it hits my face, it would sting. And it did, because I let her. But luckily, I had fast reflexes and my dear father had taught me some fighting moves, so I slapped her back so fast and hard, it echoed around the cafeteria as she stumbled back. Everyone watching gasped. She was about to slap me again, but I grabbed her wrist and twisted it as hard as I could, surprising her and everyone else. She shrieked in pain as I let go.

"You bitch! Why'd you attack me? Do you not know who I am?" she screamed at me, whilst placing the milkshake on our table and clutching her wrist.

"Actually, I do know who you are. Isn't your name Reece Finkle? No that's not it. Ryan Freeman? No, it's Riley Fitzgerald! Yep, it is, is it not?," I said, intentionally messing up her name, to see her reaction hoping my plan would work. And it did. Reyna's eyes were filled with rage and they were almost black. Her nostrils flared and her left eye was twitching. She was fuming. Literally. I think I saw smoke coming out of her ears.

"You don't who you're messing with, slut!" I snorted. Yeh, I'm the slut. This is coming from the girl who wears skirts that might as well be belts. Look in a mirror, woman. Her and her friends were sending me menacing glares that didn't affect me. Yeh, that'll totally intimidate me. Note the sarcasm. I was enjoying this so much, that I decided to keep messing with her.

"Oh, look! I'm so scared! Someone help me!" I said dramatically, waving my arms. I could act. It's in my genes, but I didn't bother with that. I could hear a few guys chuckling and I could see Leo in the far corner and Katie smirking, watching this in amusement. I'm wondering why the guys and sidekicks weren't helping her. Probably because she had instructed them not to. Reyna had her hands balled into fists and her knuckles were white. She was really mad. She threw a punch at me, but I ducked just in time and grabbed the chocolate milkshake she put on the table. Once I was back in a full standing position, she was even angrier about missing me. She readied herself for another hit and drew her arm back. Quick as lightning, I poured all the contents in the milkshake cup and poured it all over her head, just like she did to me once. Huh, that'll get her to go away. Her eyes blazed with anger and her hair was all brown and sticky. So were her clothes. Serves her right.

"Hope you enjoyed your shower," I said innocently.

"This isn't over bitch," she spat out and stormed out of the cafeteria, probably to the bathroom, followed by her friends who one by one sent a glare at me, like those four girls in the movie 'The Clique' did to the other chic. First time I stood up to her, and it felt good. Everyone just stared at me in shock.

"What? Go, eat your lunch or whatever," I said whilst rolling my eyes and sat back down. I faced Katie who still had wide eyes.

"Did you just?" she asked in shock. When I simply nodded, she started squealing and said, "Oh my gosh, why did you do that? Scratch that, it was so cool. Seeing her humiliated. I wish I had the guts to do that, but if I were you I would've just ran away. Hey why did you do that?"

"She deserved it. She does that to everyone who isn't a 'Popular'," I said making quotation marks with my fingers when I said popular, "But she mainly picks on me, because of this incident two years ago."

"What incident?" Katie asked curiously.

"I will tell you. I promise, but not today," I replied. She nodded. We started making small talk, until she said something that had been on my mind the whole day.

"You know, what's funny? You look really familiar. Your name even sounds familiar. You remind me of this girl I used to know, when I lived in Chicago," she stated.

"Yeh, I think I've met you before too. And I used to live in Chicago, but then I moved here when I was six," I replied. Her eyes widened before asking, "Wait, are you that girl who was always at the swingset in the playground near the primary school (AN: For those Americans, I think primary school is elementary school.) and also built a treehouse with your parents."

"Yehh," I said slowly.

"Oh my god! I was the one who asked you what you were doing and helped you! And then we used to hang out there sometimes!" she exclaimed, excited. My eyes also widened in delight. So that's why she looked familiar. Now, I knew why. She started ranting about how we should go somewhere like the shops so we could talk and catch up.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Leo slided onto the bench right next to me. Our sides were touching and it sent chills through my whole body. We just simply stared at him and blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"What? I can't join my favourite cousin and neighbour for lunch?" he responded a tad offended.

"No you can't. We're talking girl language," she said.

"Fine, I'll go," he huffed, but I knew he wasn't serious.

"Leo, it's okay. I was joking," Katie said and he sat down.

"So what were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much. But we found out that we used to know each other," I answered.

He blinked. "Wait, how?"

"We both used to live in Chicago and we were in the same school. I used to hang around the swing set in the playground near the school a lot and so did Katie. And one day, my dad was helping me build a treehouse and she came up to ask us what we were doing and started helping us. After that we used to hang out in the treehouse sometimes. But I moved here when I was six. We weren't really close, but we knew each other," I told him.

"Whoa. So many words. You're giving me a headache," he said rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes. It looked really cute.

I shoved that thought away and scoffed. "Boys," I muttered under my breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"It means boys are dumb," I explained.

He raised an eyebrow and said only one word. "Boys?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. Men." He seemed happy with that answer and put his arm around my shoulders, which made my stomach go all fuzzy. Katie, who was sitting opposite was watching our exchange and raised an eyebrow at me when I allowed Leo to leave his arm there. I blushed and shrugged his arm off. Wait, blushed?

"So guys. I was thinking we have most of the same classes and we don't have much homework and it's Friday. We could have you come over to ours and we could have like a pizza night or whatever you guys want? What do you say?" he asked us. We nodded eagerly.

Katie and I took one glance at each and said simultaneously, "Movie marathon!"

"Ok, I know you guys know each other, but it's weird how you guys know and want the same things," he said, "Whoa, I said a lot of knows."

I giggled. We had made plans to what we were going to watch. We had planned on five movies. Three that each of us chose and the other two would be mystery. Apparently, they had a lot of movies. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. I went with Katie to maths and Leo went to English.

"By the way Beauty Queen, nice job with Reyna," he said to me and winked before going off, making me blush once again. What's happening to me?

After school, I was going to take a ride with Leo as usual and now with Katie. We walked to the lockers together after our last period, geography. We found someone blocking the lockers with her three sidekicks. Someone with a furious expression on her face. Someone who wanted to get rid of me and the feeling was mutual. Looks like we have to get her to leave. Time to face the wrath of the ice princess.

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry about that, but I can't exactly write anymore because I've got to do my assignments. It won't be long before I update again though, so don't worry! And this chapter is longer than my previous ones, so I hope you like it! **

**Read and Review! **


	6. Facing The Wrath Of The Ice Princess

**Hi readers! How are you? Ok, some of the reviewers asked me some questions or posted some comments I thought I would reply to. C: **

**LazySundayGirl****: Thanks for the review and sorry about the cliffhanger. (People, you should read her story. Technically it's not a story, but it's really good!) **

**EpicStories339494****: Thanks for reviewing and saying 'Epicness everywhere'! **

**xxXNatan fanXxx****: I don't really like 'How I Met Your Mother'. It was on TV, so I just wrote that. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest reviewer (the one who talked about me updating regularly)****: Thanks for love love loving the chapter. And I upload regularly right now, because I have holidays and I have literally nothing to do. **

**Guest reviewer (the one who talked about mentioning other populars)****: Thanks for reviewing and I promise I will involve the other populars more, but not just yet. **

**ImmaNerd98****: I would kill Reyna too. But I can't! **

**LovesToReadOnline: Thanks for reviewing and yes, Piper is in denial **

**Thanks for reviewing! And thank you Anna1090, ImmaNerd98, LazySundayGirl, Lil' DragonLover, PiperandJasonForever, rachel3athena, RawwwrGoodTonight, Wolfheart911 and xxXNatan fanXxx for favouriting this story. :) **

**I don't own anything! **

"Fancy seeing you here. Why are you here in front of _our _lockers?" I asked, emphasizing the 'our'.

"I told you it wasn't over and it isn't," she sneered.

"What do you want?" Katie asked cutting to the chase, obviously irritated.

"Weellll, you two," she said pointing at Leo and Katie, "Won't know, but Piper will. Go." She tried shooing them off but they didn't budge.

"No, we're staying here," Leo insisted, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, you're going whether you like it or not."

Katie was about to say something but I cut her off, "You two go. She won't stop bugging you." They still didn't go but decided to try get to their lockers. Katie could but Leo couldn't, since Reyna was blocking his locker the most.

"Move," he instructed her. She objected and that went on for three minutes sixteen seconds. Yes, I counted and man, that girl was stubborn. Leo's voice was so menacing, it scared me. I could see a hint of fear flash through Reyna's eyes but that disappeared quickly. Leo grew really frustrated and pushed both me and Katie away and pushed Reyna away with so much force, she landed on the ground butt first. He opened his locker and dumped the books he didn't need there and closed it.

"Get out!" Reyna demanded. Katie just went to the car, not wanting to stir any more trouble and Leo just looked between me and Reyna trying to make a decision. I begged him with my eyes to go. Thankfully he got the message and reluctantly went out but no before saying, "We'll wait for you in the carpark," and sending her a death glare, to which she flinched.

"Girls, follow them. Make sure they don't come here," she ordered her sidekicks and they scurried off. The ice princess got back up, flattening her 'skirt' and gained her posture once again.

"Hmm.. what will I do with you? First time you defended yourself. I have to say, not bad. But it won't happen again. I see you've found two friends. I also see you're getting uhh... close to Leo," she said in a sweet yet menacing tone.

"Yeh, they're my neighbours and Katie's my childhood friend. Why wouldn't they be my friends?" I responded as if was obvious which it was, "Oh and what you're going to do to me? I have an idea. Leave me alone."

At that, her eyes narrowed and spat out, "Look bitch, I'm the queen of this school. Everyone will listen to me and _me_ only. I could tell the school your biggest and darkest secrets. I still remember them. And what will you be? Still the loser. No. An even bigger loser. I don't care about that skank, Kelly or whatever her name is, but Leo's mine and _mine _only. You will stay away from him, or you will regret it."

"You can't tell me what to do and isn't Jason you're oh so wonderful boyfriend? You talk about Leo like he's an object and why would you want him? You already have a boyfriend, who you're always all over. Wouldn't he be jealous? Or don't you care about him?" I replied, disgusted with what she said.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. We're friends with benefits," she said innocently. Oh, that's just sick. I don't even know why friends with benefits was invented. It's disgusting. "And I still want Leo."

"What would you do if I said no?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow up challenging her to say something. Her eyes blazed with anger. Her eyes were cold and nearly black just like in the cafeteria earlier. Suddenly, I saw something move from the corner of my eye and I heard something too. I took one glimpse from where the sound came from to see Jason, Percy and Nico watching this between some lockers. Oh great, they happened to be a part of this, too. But knowing Reyna, she probably forced them into not helping her out.

"No? NO? You dare say no to ME?" she screeched, "You're paying for that, bitch!" She rammed me into the lockers as hard as she could. But her hard was one of my soft pushes. Pathetic. She wasn't that heavy. Actually, she wasn't heavy at all. All she ate was salads and that stuff because apparently other food such as pizza and meat are too oily. Or they make you gain fifty kilograms. Pfft. What lies. She pushed me up and stood right in front of me, her face barely an inch in front of mine. Her face was scrunched up in fury, but it actually made her look like a pig. She really had to work on her 'angry' face. I took her by surprise and grabbed her shoulders and flipped us around, so I was pinning her to the lockers instead.

She made many attempts to pull my hair, kick, punch and slap me but to no avail. For one, she was too weak, or should I say I'm just much stronger than her? And second, I had her shoulders pinned down to the floor. She cannot get any dumber. She has to use her brain somehow. I took that back as soon as she stepped on my foot with those stilettos of hers. Hmm... looks like she does have a brain. A little one, at least. However, I didn't feel any pain whatsoever. I was wearing Doctor Martens. It wouldn't be that hard to defeat me.

"Smart move. But you're going to have to do much better than that," I remarked. She tried to hit me but that was impossible. I had stepped on her feet so she couldn't kick me and my left elbow held her shoulder down while my hand held down the other shoulder. I pulled on her hair and let go. She shrieked and gasped, "My hair!" I may have pulled a few strands of her hair out. Sucks to be her.

Suddenly, I heard a bunch of running footsteps and shouts from outside. When they came into the hallway, we found Leo and Katie fending off and being followed by the girls who were trying to stop them.

"I heard banging and shouting! What happened? Whoa!" Leo exclaimed, skidding to a halt. He looked at the situation in front of him - us. Reyna being pinned to the wall by me. And us two sending glares at each other. The others stopped fighting and took in the scene.

Leo and Katie exchanged glances before Katie said, "C'mon Piper, let's go." I let go of Reyna, while she shoved me off harshly, making me stumble.

"You will regret this. I always have gotten what I wanted and that's not going to change because of you," she said. Leo and Katie had already gone out and I dumped my books in my locker and followed them. Instead of walking to the car, I slid behind the wall and faked some footsteps.

Their 'secret' conversation went like this. "They're gone," Reyna stated, obviously thinking I couldn't hear them. I could even hear Percy, Jason and Nico come out from their hiding place, as if that wasn't obvious. They're guys! They can't hide in small places without being seen.

"Good job, babe! But why do you want that Leo dude? You already have me," I heard Jason say. Wow, he had way too much self pride and cockiness, it's not even funny.

I heard Reyna sigh, "Because sweetie, we can't give her anything we want, can we?"

"I guess not." And the others muttered an agreement.

"Wait, why can't we give her what we want?" the clueless Percy Jackson asked. Seriously, I think he has the IQ of a two year old.

"Because Seaweed Brain, we don't like her," Annabeth replied, as if talking to a five year old.

Hearing this, I went off. That filthy, lying, ignorant brat. Who does she think she is? I stormed back to the blue Mercedes and sat at the back, slamming the door not caring if it was Leo's car or not and said one word, "Drive." Good thing Leo did. I appreciated the fact that they didn't interrogate me or anything. They didn't speak at all. When we arrived at our houses, I climbed out and said, "Thanks for the ride. I'll be over at around five!" after checking my watch and seeing it was an hour after school already. 4 o'clock already. How was that possible?

**Ok people. This might be a crappy chapter and it's because I was on my laptop and the Microsoft didn't work. So I just uploaded a file and worked on it on this site. And then right when I was about to save it, the fanfiction site was down! So I lost half of it and now I just retyped it. **

**IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT MORE! I'm asking you guys for a favour. As you probably predicted, the next chapter is the movie marathon. Right now I can't think of any movies, so I need some people to PM me or write in their reviews a movie that Piper chooses. A movie that Leo chooses. And a movie that Katie chooses. You can do that right? I've got the mystery movies, so I just need those. I'll only update when I get 3 movies. **

**Read and Review! **


	7. Movie Marathon

**Hiya people! I've got the ideas for two movies, so I'm just gonna upload. I'm on a high right now, so hopefully this turns out good. Hey, does anyone think Isabelle Fuhrman would be a good actress to play Thalia? The only reason I can think of for why she should't be Thalia, is because her eyes aren't blue. **

**If anyone guesses my birthday right, I'll read all your stories, even if I don't know what it is, review and add it to my favourites and dedicate the next chapter to you! I'll give you a clue. It's coming up in the next two weeks and check my profile page. C: **

**EpicStories339494: Thank you for reviewing once again! And thanks for the movie suggestion. This chapter is dedicated to you. :) **

**I don't own anything. **

I just walked straight into their house. As in, just opened the unlocked door and walked in. Hearing the door open and close, Leo looked up in surprise and smiled. "Ever heard of knocking?" he asked.

"Uhh.. No. If I did, I would have knocked," I replied, taking in his shirtless body, lazing on the couch. He noticed me staring and smirked. "What if I was fully naked?" he said as he stood up, showing me a fine view of his muscles. I blinked and gulped. "Then I would be a lucky girl," I said smirking back. He stared at me as if I was crazy with wide eyes. I busted out laughing, "Hahhaa. Your face. It was priceless. I was just kidding by the way."

"Aww. You were kidding?" he asked tilting his head and pouted.

"Yes," I replied innocently, making him huff. I rolled my eyes, but still laughed and slapped him on the back of his head. "Where's Katie?" I asked him. "Upstairs in her bedroom," he replied, nodding to the stairs. I walked my way there and heard Leo say, "Oh yeh. Just leave me here alone, why don't you?" I simply laughed and looked for Katie's room. I found her in the room at the end of the hallway, typing away on her laptop.

"Hey," she greeted, "just give me two minutes." I nodded. I started looking around her room and admired some of the decorations. Her room was painted a light lime green and on one wall were all her posters. Avril Lavigne, Kesha, Taylor Swift, The Fray, One Direction and so much more. She seem to like a lot of things I liked too. In the corner across the door was her desk, filled with her trophies. When I studied them, I saw that a lot of them were for athletics and an environmental club. I guess she's a tree hugger and that her favourite colour's green. Her bed was in the corner too, with green and white sheets and blankets. She also had a huge walk in closet like mine.

"Okay, I'm done!" Katie exclaimed, "Let's go get the DVD's and bring them down. LEO, GET UP HERE!"

"Coming," he shouted back as he ran up the stairs putting a shirt on, "What do you want?"

"Help us get the DVD's down," she replied. The each of us went into the game room (yeh, they have a game room just like me) and grabbed a huge pile of movie disks.

"Wow, you guys weren't kidding when you said you had a lot," I said after three rounds of walking up and down the stairs with a bunch of DVD's. They nodded.

"Okay. We got the movies. Now, Leo. You go get popcorn and lollies or whatever junk there is. I'll get the blankets and cushions. Piper, you order pizza," Katie ordered.

"Sure, what pizzas do you guys want?" I asked and I got some quick responses from them. "Meat Lover!" "Cheese!"

"Ok," I replied and dialled the number on my phone, waiting for the guy to pick up. Katie had gone upstairs and Leo went to the kitchen.

"Hello, this is Roma's Pizza. What can I get you?" the server asked. I ordered a meat lover, a cheese and a vegetarian and told him the address. He hung up and as if on cue, Katie came down with some cushions and blankets trailing behind her and Leo came in with a large bowl of popcorn and packet of lollies.

"Pizza should be here in fifteen minutes. Who's choosing the movie first?" I asked. They both shrugged and said, "You can choose first." "Okay," I replied a little creeped out. Them two saying the same thing together is a little creepy. I looked through the DVD's they had and chose one. Leo peeked over my shoulder as he sat down on the couch and scoffed, "Beauty Queen, Superman could beat Spiderman any day."

"What did you say? Superman is worse," I replied, defending Spiderman.

"Give me one reason why," he demanded.

"Okay. All Superman can do is fly. Spiderman can jump around and do all kinds of stunts. Which is cooler than just flying," I said. Katie was just moving her head back and forth between us watching us bicker.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"YES."

"NO." My eyes widened, realising what he just did.

"Ha, you said no," Leo said triumphantly.

"Yeh, but you said yes," I replied.

"Nah ah."

"Uh huh."

"GUYS!" Katie shouted, "Let's just say that both of you aren't going to win this bickering match. And Batman is better than both Superman and Spiderman. Now put the disk in."

"Okay," I mumbled and put the disk in and waited for the movie to come up on the screen. The reason I chose this movie was because the last time I watched it was when I was eight and I forgot what it was about. I remember liking the parts where Spiderman would jump between buildings and press his watch or an object and something cool would appear. Those were the times my parents lived with me and didn't go out acting and modelling like they do now.

_Ding dong_

Leo got up and went to the door. The pizza man was there holding three boxes. He gave him a fifty dollar note and said, "Keep the change." He shut the door and came back to join us with the pizza.

When the movie ended, the bowl of popcorn was half empty and we were covered up in blankets. It was close to winter, so the temperature was dropping. "Who's choosing the next movie?" I asked, stretching my arms and legs before plopping back down and covering myself with blankets desperate to make myself warm again.

"Leo, you go," Katie said, waving her hand. He stood up and chose a DVD, 'The Mechanic'. It was the one that was the remake and came out last year. I groaned. I hated that movie. It was about a professional assassin who specialises in making his hits look like accidents, suicides or the acts of petty criminal. It was an action thriller movie, which were usually the movies I liked to watch, but just not this one.

At one point in a scary scene, Katie let out a muffled scream and hid her face behind a cushion and I grabbed onto whatever was closest to me. Leo's hand. I gripped on it so tight, I wouldn't be surprised if I stopped the blood flow there, but he didn't complain. When the whole movie finished, Katie let out a shuddery breath and I let go of Leo's hand.

"Thank god, that's over," Katie said, "That guy was horrible. Who does that?"

"Apparently him," I said. Leo didn't seem fazed with the gore and horridness. He just smirked and asks me, "Did you enjoy the movie? Because I certainly did,"and he winked at me. I flushed a deep red and looked away from him.

"Katie, your turn," Leo said.

She had an evil grin on her face and turned to Leo. "Hmm... Since you tortured me with this movie, because you know I hate those kinds, I think I'll do the same." She grabbed a DVD called 'The Secret World Of Arrietty'. "Apparently, this movie's really good. So, why don't we watch it, huh?" Leo's eyes widened when he realised it was some girly cartoon and started whining, "I can't watch that. I'm going to lose my manliness." Katie and I giggled. "Oh, shut it. It's just one movie," she said. She plopped the DVD in the player and sat back next to me. When it started off with a song that was really high pitched, Leo groaned, causing Katie to smirk in satisfaction. The movie was about a family of Borrowers otherwise known as little people, living underneath human houses. They were seen by humans and then they had to move out. It was actually better than I thought it would be.

"That was just mean," Leo scowled at Katie, when the movie was over.

"Who said I wasn't mean?" Katie asked innocently.

"How's your manliness, huh?" I nudged him.

He just frowned at us and said, "Who's picking the first mystery movie?"

"Piper? You want to?"

"Sure." I got up and closed my eyes and grabbed the first one I touched. Orphan. Huh, wonder what it's about.

Katie groaned and whined, "Not another one of those movies," while Leo exclaimed, "Yes! A horror movie!"

Katie glared at him, "You made me watch this two years ago."

"Yup, and I loved it," Leo replied proudly.

"Ok, guys stop talking. I've never watched it," I interrupted their conversation.

Their eyes bugged out and both said, "You haven't?" I shook my head only to have Leo say, "You're going to love it," and Katie say "You're going to hate it."

"You guys are weird," I commented.

"Thank you," Katie said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

The main character in 'Orphan' was portrayed by Isabelle Fuhrman. I admired her acting skills as the baddie, especially in this and 'The Hunger Games'. The movie was about how a wedded couple who have two kids, one being a mute, adopt another one called 'Esther', a seemingly innocent nine year old. Later, it's revealed that she is actually thirty four, but looks really young because of a condition that stunted her growth. Her real name is Leena and she has spent most of her life as a serial killer posing as a little girl. She murdered the father and was about to kill the others, but was soon drowned.

Katie spent most of the time squirming and hiding her face in my shoulder or in a pillow. Whenever there was a loud noise, she would jump and scream, even when it wasn't from the TV. Leo was watching in amusement, but I could tell he was concerned for his cousin.

"Umm.. Katie, you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeh, I'm good. Just paranoid," she replied and looked away, but not before she gave a meaningful glance at Leo, "Leo, you can get the next mystery one." He went over and just grabbed one. High School Musical. We both groaned at the same time.

"Oh my god! Out of all the DVD's you have here, you had to get that one," I complained.

"Hey, I closed my eyes and got a random one. You're not the only one who doesn't want to watch this, but we have to," he defended himself.

"Oh good, not another horror or thriller movie. But it's High School Musical...2! That's the worst one of the trilogy," Katie said.

I sighed and replied, "I know." I think I preferred 'The Mechanic' over this, but whatever.

Halfway throughout the movie, I must have dozed off because the next thing I know is hearing a sound that was like a camera flash. I snapped awake still paranoid from the movies yesterday, thinking it was some gunshot. But all I did was hit someone's head with mine. I winced and that person groaned and looked around.

"Katie... give me your phone," Leo said. Oh, so the sound was Katie's phone. That had a picture of me... sleeping with my head on Leo's lap! How did that happen?

They must have saw my reaction because Katie said, "Awww... you guys are so cute. I'm not deleting this picture."

"Fine, be that way." Leo smirked at me. "Oh, and I didn't know my lap was that comfortable." I blushed and got up.

"Sorry. What time is it?"

"Eleven." I stayed over for some 'brunch' and Katie would still freak out, frantically looking around the house as if someone was snooping around. "You still paranoid from last night?" I asked. She nodded, but I knew that wasn't it. I could tell there was something else bothering her, but didn't question it. The rest of the day we went shopping. Well, Leo went against his free will. Katie had dragged him to come with us, so he could carry our bags. I knew they loved each other but they always found ways to annoy each other.

Mystery POV 

Piper, Leo and the other girl were in Hot Topic. I was in disguise, hidden in the far corner of the shop. I had my sunglasses and blonde wig on and wore disgusting baggy clothes. I studied all three of them. Leo and Piper seemed to be developing crushes on each other. How could _he _fall for someone like _her_? I mean, look at her. She's a dumpster queen. And I couldn't care less about Kerry or whatever her name is. I need to get Leo to join our popular clique somehow. Probably seduce him or blackmail him. But then, I would have to kick one of the guys out. Hmm... I can't kick Jason and Percy out. They're part of my plan to ruin Piper even more. Nico... if he's out then Thalia would leave too. But I need her. She's one of the toughest girls. That leaves Connor and Travis. Connor likes Kaycie and vice versa, so I'm not going to kick him out. But Travis on the other hand, I have realised has stopped with his player ways since yesterday. I know it's only yesterday, but he knocks up or has a fling with at least one girl a day. Interesting... stopped yesterday... when the new girl came. He also defended those three yesterday.

Well. He's no use to me anymore. An I had a plan. A plan to bring _her_ down.

**Okay before you say anything, I'm just gonna say that I've never been one for shopping and movie marathons and sleepovers and that kind of stuff. So, I don't really exactly know what's its like. I wouldn't blame you if you said it wasn't a good chapter. BUT, I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**Guess who was the Mystery! It's really obvious though.**

**Read and Review! **


	8. Travis, no longer a popular

**Hi everyone! Urgh, just survived a day of shopping yesterday. You may be thinking I'm crazy because I'm a girl and I hate shopping, probably cause I am. But hey, I'm a tomboy not a girlygirl. Ok, I'm boring you. **

**EpicStories339494: Thanks for the review and no, my birthday is not July 9th. Oh, and no Drew in my story. **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for the review. And no probs. You advertised mine. It's the least I could do. :P**

**Guest reviewer 7/8/12: Thanks for telling me about 'Dramas of Being a Teenager in High School'. **

**Thank you to the three guest reviewers, EpicStories339494, LazySundayGirl, Arina-Peachy and FireofRiptide for reviewing. :D **

**Ok, Gypsy Ballerina or whatever your name is, I see that your story has the same plot as mine and you have the same storyline I have for Tratie, even for Pipeo too. AND the fact that Katie and Leo are cousins! And the first chapter is exactly the same as how I did it, with the character introduction and plot. Your characters are basically the same as mine! DO NOT COPY OR USE ANY OF MY IDEAS, GOT IT? **

**And yes, the mystery POV is Reyna!**

**I don't own anything. **

Urghh.. Wednesday lunch. I opened the door to the cafetaria, with Katie and Leo behind me. Once we entered, all eyes turned from the popular table to us. What did we do now?

"Did we do something?" Katie whispered.

"From what I remember... nothing wrong," I whispered back. My gaze travelled to the middle table to find Reyna and Travis standing up. They probably had some argument or something. If they did, then why is everyone staring at us? We awkwardly walked over to our table by the window, with a hundred pairs of eyes watching us.

Reyna decided to break the silence. "You are no longer a popular anymore Travis. You're useless to me now. I don't need you. You can go off and do whatever you want now," she said in that awful sickly sweet voice.

"Do you really think I care, Little Miss Popular? You've just used us as if we're toys. But we're not! And I was going to leave anyway!" Travis exclaimed and stormed off. Well not off, but towards us. I was puzzled but let it go, when I remembered that Katie like him, even if she didn't admit it.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Travis asked, looking at me for permission. I nodded and smiled at him. He may be one of my ex-friends, but I let him sit because he's actually one of the nicer ones and never actually bullied me or anything, unlike his brother. And because to get him and Katie together.

Flashback

_During first period, we had biology and Travis was sitting on the other side of the room, but we could see him perfectly. I was talking to Katie, until I realised she wasn't listening which wasn't like her. What a nice friend, I thought sarcastically. I noticed the faraway, dreamy look in her green eyes. I looked at her curiously. She's not even blinking! Either she's having a flashback, a daydream or just staring at something she likes. Wait, staring at something she likes. Her eyes were fixed to one spot across the room. I followed her gaze with my eyes, to see her staring at Travis. Looks like she likes someone, who likes her back. I've noticed him pass our lockers a few times and stare at Katie briefly. I waved my hand in front of her face and she snaps out of her fantasy land and blushes. _

_I smirk at her and say, "You like someone." _

_"No, I don't," she denied, but her red cheeks gave her away. _

_"You're horrible at lying. You know, De-Nile isn't just a river in Egypt," I teased. She covered her face and groaned, "Okay, I like him. What's the big deal? It's just a crush!" _

_"Oh now its' just a crush, but later it'll become something more," I said and smirked. _

_"C'mon. He's a popular. A player! And what am I? A nobody!"_

_"You're not a nobody. You know ever since you came on Friday, he hasn't knocked up any girl. Everyday, you would see him making out with some girl. But this week? Not a single one. You've got a shot," I reassured her. She smiled back shyly. _

_Later, we were at our lockers, when I realised that Leo wasn't with us. I looked down the hallway to see him in front of Reyna and her locker. She was flirting with him, oblivious to the fact that he was squirming and trying to get her hands off him. I felt jealous, even though Leo didn't want her. _

_So this was what she was going to do. Not surprised. I saw her trail her fingers up his arm and asked him something. He shook his head, leaving Reyna a little surprised. Looks like someone isn't used to rejection. _

_I turned around, when Leo walked in our direction and saw Katie in a daze. I snapped a finger in front of her face and she came back into reality and mumbled, "Travis." _

_I smirked at her, "You've got it really bad," and walked away to my next class. _

Flashback over

"Thanks," he said, before sliding into the seat opposite me and next to Katie, who blushed slightly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Travis," he introduced himself to Katie and Leo.

"I'm Leo and she's my cousin Katie," Leo replied.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." We settled into an awkward silence. I even found it uncomfortable to take a bite out of my sandwich.

"Travis, no offence but why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh um... didn't you see us screaming at each other," he asked but continued when I gave him a look to elaborate. "She doesn't want me anymore and kicked me out. But I don't really mind. She's so pushy and naggy."

I heard Leo mumble, "No shit Sherlock."

"How come you came to sit with us?" I asked.

"Because, well.. um... Ok, you used to be one of my close friends ok? And I still consider you as one," he admitted, but I knew him too well to know that there was something else and I had a fairly good idea about what it was. I could feel the corners of my lips twitch.

I leaned forward and narrowed my eyes, "How do I know this isn't an act?"

"I promise, it isnt. I swear on my life," he replied. His eyes didn't have the usual mischievous glint in his eyes and he wasn't that good at lying, so I believed.

"Okay. Good. If you are lying, then I swear I will-"

"Yeh yeh. I know you'll punch me then smash me into pieces and blah blah. You used to say that all the time," he cut me off, amused. I opened my mouth about to say something, but then I closed my mouth, realising he was right.

"So, what do you guys like? Tell me about yourselves. I only know your names ," he said to the two cousins.

"I'm Katie Gardner and I'm 16, turning 17 next month. Leo's my cousin and the only relative I have left that I trust, so I live with him. I came from Chicago, where I met Piper before. My favourite colour is green and my favourite kind of music is pop. I like biology and I have an interest in plants."

"I'm Leo Valdez. I'm 17 and my favourite colours are green and brown. I live with Katie and next door to Piper. I'm a fan of rock music and I like woodwork and pranking."

"I'm Travis Stoll. I'm 17 and my favourite colour is blue. I have a younger brother Connor, who's still a popular and I'm in the football team. I like rock and pop music and I have an interest in pranking." All heads turned to me, expecting me to say something.

"Really? You guys already know me," I said, but they gave me a face to keep going. "I'm Piper McLean. I'll be 17 next week. My favourite colours are blue and purple. I like dance, pop and rock music. I don't really like any school subjects that much." Another silence.

"Hey, Pipes. You know, Reyna's out to get you," Travis stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Captain Obvious."

"Look, she doesn't care about Katie. She cares about getting Leo to become popular and not letting you get anything you want. And what Katie wants. I know her plan," he said. The three of us were looking at him curiously to see if he was saying the truth.

"And how would you know her plan?" Katie asked.

"Perks of being sneaky," he smirked.

"What's her plan?" Leo and I asked at the same time. I blushed, but ignored it and looked at Travis.

"She kicked me out, because she knows I'm useless to her. I don't really help her. I don't bully people like she and the others do. She kicked me out also because she wants Leo. As we all know, she gets everything she wants. And she's not going to stop until she gets Leo. When Leo's in the populars, there would be too many people, so she kicked out the person who's most useless to her. And that's me. But frankly, I don't really care," Travis explained, shrugging.

When we took that all in Leo scoffed and said, "I'm not joining her. She was flirting with me this morning and it was disgusting."

I smiled at that and Travis snickered. Katie shyly said, "So, does anyone know what to do?"

"Well, I don't know what to do, but I do have a prank in mind that would embarrass her in front of the school. If you're interested," Travis said with his signature smirk. This caught our attention. Mainly Leo's.

"But, I can't do this myself. I need you two girls to do it." Katie and I agreed.

"Would she know it would be them?" Leo asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. If she does, then there's not much she can do."

"So... the prank?"

"Ok. Here's the plan."

**CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't, then you would like the next chapter even more because I'm pretty sure everyone wants to read about the prank and stuff. **

**Next chapter: Reyna and Piper drama & the prank. **

**Read and Review! **


	9. The Prank & Tratie

**OHMYGODS! I updated Chapter 6 only a few hours ago and already 13 reviews! You guys are awesome. Oh hehe... sorry about the cliffhanger. A lot of you hate me for that. I had to do some other stuff. **

**Thank you EpicStories339494, pjato-lover, LovesToReadOnline, the five guest reviewers, geng, Random Weirdo, LazySundayGirl, 1ce-in-Forever12 and XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX for reviewing. **

**I don't own anything. **

It was Thursday lunch and I was at the lockers. Time to get the prank into action. Travis was hidden in an empty classroom next to the lockers, so he could hear and see everything. Leo was at his locker watching from afar and Katie and I walked past Reyna. Not really, walked past but Katie 'accidentally' nudged me and I 'accidentally' bumped into her and spilt my coke all over the front of her skirt, making it seem like she peed. She gasped in horror, looking down at her attire and everyone around us looked in amusement. But there weren't many people, so it was okay. She slowly raised her eyes to us.

"I'm so sorry," I apologised with wide eyes and Katie nodded. Good thing I have an actor as a dad, huh? Came in handy.

"You. Are. Dead," she growled.

"Yeh, I know and I'm sorry," I said, feigning guilt. "Who do you think you two are prancing around like innocent little girls? Trying to get everyone to try and like you. You will pay for this. If you don't, I'll just make up rumours, that Kaycie will pass around. And you wouldn't like that to happen, would you? Oh, and do you want me to tell everyone that you were flirting with Mr Anderson? You want me to not spread around rumours? If you do, then do as I say. You are like my personal bitch now." You see, part of the plan was for me to flirt with my maths teacher. It wasn't disgusting. I mean, he seemed like he was only a few years older than us and he was probably the hottest teacher in the school. He knew I was flirting with him and got along with it because I told him it was an act. Meanwhile, Leo used his charm and flirted with Reyna and brought her to the room we were in. And well, you probably know the rest. The whole thing about student teacher relationships are illegal. After Reyna left, I thanked Mr Anderson for getting along with it.

"No! We'll do anything to make it up to you. Two hundred dollars? Or buy you a new skirt?" I asked, pretending to be desperate and scared of her. Hopefully, Travis is right and Reyna will ask us to come over to her house and clean it. If she does, then our prank just gets better.

She cocked her head to the side and thoughtfully said, "Hmm... that sounds like a good idea. Oh, how about on Sunday, come to my house and clean it, huh? And stay away from Leo."

"Sure, we'll be at your house on Sunday."

"Wait, we? Oh no no no. I meant only you Piper. Not her. And I expect the two hundred dollars too," she said, before storming off to the bathroom to change her outfit, I think.

Travis came out of the room while Leo walked towards us and hi-fived us. "Nice job, ladies. Who would've thought your acting skills would come in handy, Piper?"

We grinned at him and Katie said, "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria."

"Yeah, I'm really hungry," Travis commented. I just rolled my eyes and muttered, "Typical boys." Seriously, I remember two years ago, he would eat so much, it scared us.

On Sunday morning, I woke up to the sound of my ringtone 'Bleeding Love'. I groaned and flipped my phone open without checking who the caller was.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hi Piper. Open your window," Katie replied. I hung up the phone and did what she told me to do. Isn't it cool to have her window across mine?

"Hey! We need to leave. Reyna said to be at her place at nine, remember? Travis just called me. He's on his way."

My eyes widened and I checked the time. 8:30 am. Oh, crap. "Come to my house. You know where the spare keys is. I'll be down in a few minutes." Before I knew it, Katie was out of my sight. I closed the window and looked for some useless clothes to wear. I pulled on my old denim short shorts, my white t-shirt and some old white Converse.

By the time I was downstairs, Katie was already in the living room watching some show. She was in a green shirt and some tights.

"C'mon. He's outside," she said when she heard me coming down the stairs. I grabbed my bag, that had a few useful items and an apple to eat. I locked the door, once we were out and we found Travis in his car with his earplugs in. He noticed us coming and unlocked the doors, so we could get in.

"Where's Valdez?" he asked.

"Sleeping. He's a really heavy sleeper. I'm not gonna wake him. If I do, he's gonna go all grumpy," Katie replied.

"Okay girls. The reason why I told Piper to wear a white shirt is because I'm going to give you this mini-recorder. You're going to clip onto your shorts and it will record everything you do and we'll be able to see everything, okay? Hide it underneath your shirt, so she can't see it. The white won't matter, because the colour's kinda see through. We'll be a few blocks away," Travis explained. We both nodded as he gave me the recorder and clipped it on.

We stopped in front of a large house. Large house would be an understatement. It was more like a mansion. It was probably larger than my house. And that's saying something.

"Good luck," he said, when I came out of the car. I rang the doorbell and it was answered in two minutes.

"Oh, it's you. Come on in. I'll give you a list of what to do," Reyna said. She was wearing a pink tank top with pink pyjama pants and bunny slippers. Whoa, without heels, she was way shorter than me.

"Okay, you will have to clean every the bathrooms until I can see my reflection in the tiles. You will clean the other rooms until they are spotless. And in my closet, you have to polish every one of my shoes. Got it?"

I nodded. "And here's your two hundred dollars," I said, bringing the cash out of my bag. She took it without hesitation and left. "I'll be in the kitchen or living room," she shouted.

Her house was like a maze. I got lost several times on our way to her bedroom even though I used to come here, but I found it as soon as we passed a room with purple walls and a pink bed. I walked in and examined her room. It had girly pictures of Hillary Duff, Taylor Swift, The Veronicas and those people on her walls and a lot of soft toys. Not messy. Shouldn't take a long time to clean. I was wrong. Her closet was huge. Even bigger than my mother's. She had so many shoes and the majority were heels. It might as well have been the Hannah Montana closet. Actually it was, but it was bigger.

I took the itching powder out of my bag and opened the lid and poured a bit on a few outfits of clothing. I know the outfits which she would wear in the next few days. I remember coming here a lot before and Reyna would always set her week of clothes out on Saturday on the top of her pile. I spread the powder a bit more until I was satisfied.

I then grabbed some invisible glue and started glueing it onto the heels that were set out in front of her bed, because I knew Reyna would wear them. This glue was obviously invisible and it would stay sticky until something touches it. And that would soon be Reyna's foot. Hehe... we're so evil. With two evil genius masterminds (Travis and Leo), this stunt was probably the best in my life.

I grabbed the green hair dye from my bag and walked into her bathroom. It was huge just like the rest of the house. I will never stop being amazed with her house, even if I hated Reyna with a passion. I grabbed the bottles that contained her shampoo and conditioner and dripped droplets of green dye into each bottle. I shook them fiercely, hoping it would blend. I already knew the shampoo and conditioners she used were green, so why not use green dye? She won't be able to see it. It takes effect after twenty four hours.

I did a happy dance in my head, when I finished cleaning all the rooms in her house and all I needed to do was wash her car. When she saw me done she said somewhat suspiciously, "I'll go check what you've done." I laughed silently to myself, knowing that she doesn't know what I've done. I changed her facebook status to something no one would want to know. But people will eventually. When she came downstairs, she was quite satisfied. "I have to admit, you did a good job. Now go wash my car," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered and went off to her frontyard where her car was. A Bentley. I looked underneath it to see if Travis did what he said he would do. And he did! I grabbed the raw piece of steak and opened her car. I placed it underneath the driver's seat so she wouldn't notice. Right now, it doesn't smell, but later the steak would stink her whole car up.

-Time Lapse-

"Ok, good enough. You can leave now," she waved me off. If you're wondering why she's not very mean right now, it's because it's a Sunday. She enjoys her own company on Sundays and acts a bit nicer. I brought my cell out and called Katie. After five rings, she picked up.

"Hello? Piper?" she asked, sounding a little breathless. Wonder what's going on.

"Hey, I'm done," I replied.

"Oh really? How did it go?" she asked. In the background, I cold hear Travis say, "We're coming!"

"Umm.. I thought Travis said you guys were gonna watch it on the laptop.." I trailed off, confused.

"Um... yeh we were.. but.." she hung up. Wow, that's nice.

They pulled in a few seconds and I jumped in the back seat. "How'd it go?" Travis asked.

"You used you were going to watch," I said confused.

"U-uh, well, you see, w-we-" Katie stuttered.

"Oh, what were you guys doing?" I snapped. Before they could reply, I noticed something and exclaimed, "Wait! You two are glowing! With happiness! What happened?" As if on cue, they blushed. _Travis _blushed. Travis _blushed. _Proving what I was thinking, Travis leaned over to Katie and gave her a small kiss. On the lips. They looked so cute together and I suppressed an 'awww'. This caused Katie's face to grow redder, if that was possible and I could see the small smile plastered on her face.

"You guys are so adorable! Anyways, drive," I ordered.

We pulled up in front of Katie's house and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Travis," I shouted and walked into their house. "No problem." Katie was still outside probably kissing Travis or something.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I screamed and jumped when I heard Leo's voice behind me.

"Because I didn't want to see you all grumpy like you always are when I wake you up," Katie said coming up from behind.

Leo considered this before saying, "Fair enough. So how did it go?"

"Oh, it went really well. On Sunday's she's not mean so it was fun."

"You know, your cousin and Travis are together now," I said to Leo.

"Aww man. Now I have to hear her talk about him and that crap. And hear their mushy talk," he whined, making me giggle.

"I agree. But on the bright side, imagine what we're going to see tomorrow," I said. We all grinned as we imagined what Reyna would look like tomorrow.

**Not much Pipeo there. BUT there's TRATIE on the bright side. So, two chapters in a day. I don't think I can upload tomorrow, cause I'm going to movies with my friends. Amazing Spiderman. :D **

**So...**

**Read and Review! **


	10. The Outcome

**59 REVIEWS! OMGGG! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Some of you guys said I had an evil mind... I'm gonna take that as a compliment so thank you! **

**Thank you LazySundayGirl, LovesToReadOnline, Liesel, Pjato-lover, EpicStories339494, FunnyPuffins1600, Iridescent Coconut, oceanlover91, Luna0682, HappyCowRox and the 3 guest reviewers for reviewing! :) **

**And... Thank you DaughterOfTheMoon0, EpicStories339494, Feli02, FunnyPuffins1600, Iridescent Coconut, Luna082, melissa. , oceanlover91, puppydawg08, The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX and yanksrock615 for favouriting this story! :D **

Make up.

Check.

Sunglasses.

Check.

Purse.

Check.

I was in a white tank top and hip hugging skinny jeans with a brown leather jacket and matching high heel boots. I had added eyeliner and blush to my facial features and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, with no loose strands. Travis' plan was to go to school in sexy clothes, so that all attention would be on me instead of Reyna and when she starts screaming at me, I'll be able to intimidate her more because of my height. If this happens, she'll be infuriated.

I heard a low wolf whistle as I walked out my door. I found Leo and Katie in their car waiting for me. Katie was smirking, probably imagining the look on Reyna's face later and Leo... let's just say he checking me out and drooling. I slapped him upside the head and asked, "You done drooling there?" All he did was blink, blush, nod and started driving, once I got in the car. When we arrived at school, I immediately found Travis leaning against his car.

"Hey Leo, park next to Travis," I said, pointing to the empty car space next to his car.

"Sure."

As soon as the car stopped, Katie jumped out and into her boyfriend's arms. And kissed him. Leo and I exchanged glances and we cleared our throats at the same time. They sprung apart and Katie started blushing.

"Look what we have here. I present everyone the one and only... Piper McLean," Travis announced jokingly. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour, but couldn't stop the smile forming on my face as we walked off to our lockers. Walking down the hallway. That sounds pretty simple, doesn't it? But today, apparently not. One step and all eyes were on me. The guys immediately started flirting with me, drooling and wolf whistling. The girls looked at me in awe and jealousy. I glared at all the guys staring at me with googly eyes and they snapped out of it. I opened my locker and found Travis next to Katie's.

"How'd you change your locker?" I asked him suspiciously.

He smirked, "I'm sure you know."

"Hacked?" I replied without hesitation. He just smirked and slammed his locker shut. His eyes travelled to something or someone behind me and muttered, "Jason's coming." Great! He came up to me and ignored the other three and smacked my ass. Oh no he didn't. I would usually say something rude, but that wasn't the plan. Travis had said that with what I'm wearing, Percy or Jason are bound to invite me at their weekly party on Friday and we would actually go, mainly because he wants to.

"Hey hot stuff. Party on Friday. My place. Will you be there?" he asked in a husky voice. Eww. I'm someone who would say no, but not today.

"Sure, if my friends are allowed to come," I said casually.

"What friends?" he asked genuinely confused. Wow. I'm starting to think Percy's smarter than him.

"Oh you know. The ones behind me. Leo, Katie and Travis," I purred, trailing my fingers up his arm and batting my eyelashes at him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Leo staring at us with... what was that? Jealousy? That made me smile internally and I turned my attention back to Jason.

He seemed to be in a daze and said, "Sure. They can come. I expect to see you there." He leaned in close to me, his lips an inch away from mine and then went off. I shuddered, "Urghh!"

"Good job, Pipes," Travis said.

"Don't call me Pipes."

"Ok, Beauty Queen."

"Don't call me Beauty Queen."

"Then, why does Leo get to call you Beauty Queen?" he whined.

I shrugged and said, "I dunno. He made it up?"

He huffed. "Fine."

-Time Lapse-

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I cringed at the sound of someone (I'm pretty sure it's Reyna) screaming. I could hear Katie winge next to me, as we walked to our usual lunch table. The guys were already there and I sat down next to Leo.

"WHO. DID. THIS?" Reyna screeched, once she entered cafetaria. Woah! It was quite a sight. Her hair was green! As predicted. Everyone and I mean everyone including her 'close friends' and the lunch ladies were laughing and had their phones out taking pictures of her.

"Oh my god! I can't breathe!" Travis wheezed out. He and Leo gave me fist bumps while Katie hi-fived me. Suddenly, Reyna broke out into a weird dance, scratching here and there. It was the itching powder, no doubt. She looked like a dancing zombie. She kept screaming about killing the person who did this and how he or she would regret it. Huh, I don't regret anything. Now, people were taping this. I knew that there would be hundreds of these videos posted on Facebook, YouTube and many more. She'll be famous.

Next to me, Leo was laughing so hard, he fell off the chair making me laugh harder. Soon, tears were streaming down our faces. I was one of the first ones to calm down but I just started laughing again because the others were

"You know, she had to do PE in heels?" Travis asked.

"What?" Leo asked in disbelief and amusment.

"It's true. It was the glue. In the change rooms, she couldn't get her shoes off and she was all like, 'Oh my god! What happened? My foot's stuck! I'm never wearing these heels ever again!'" Katie exclaimed, making an extremely good impression of Reyna. I snickered.

"C'mon, let's go on with the plan and humiliate her more," Travis said, trying not to burst into laughter again. I got up and put my sunglasses on. I walked over to the scene.

I lifted my sunglasses, looked down at her and said, "Huh. Looks like your stuck in a sticky situation. No pun intended."

"You," she spat pointing a finger at me.

"Yes? What about me?"

"You did this!"

"Did what?" I said, playing the dumb card.

"Yesterday, you put itching powder in my clothes, glue in my shoes and dye in my shampoo. I said no funny business," she said. Looks like she doesn't know about the steak underneath her car seat yet.

"You didn't say no funny business. You told me to clean, which I did. You didn't say anything else," I said sweetly. She growled at me in an animal way.

When she stood back up, I noticed the height difference between us and said, "Hmm.. How come your so short? Aren't you usually the same height as me? Did I grow? Or did you just shrink?" I fake gasped, "Oh my god! You're shrinking! You're getting old!" Everyone seemed to be watching us and started laughing again when I said that.

"No. It's because you're wearing heels," she sneered.

"If I'm wearing heels, then what about you? Aren't those heels too?" I asked innocently. We had a glaring contest for two minutes I think. I noticed her, not so secretly, grab a soda from the table behind her. I could tell what she was going to do.

"You know, hun, you shouldn't pour that over my head. Aren't I a little too tall?" I asked. Instantly, she tried to pour all the contents on my top, but I side stepped and grabbed the can from her and poured it on her white see through shirt.

"You know, green and brown look good on you," I commented before walking off.

Piper: Three

Reyna: Like a hundred.

On the bright side, I'm making progress.

**Sooo... not much to say here. I hope you liked it. It's a filler chapter though. Have a nice day/night! **

**Read and Review! **


	11. Fake Dating

**Heyyy! 71 reviews! Yayy! Oh and I got THE BEST birthday present ever! **

**Thank you LazySundayGirl, Liesel, aPJOluvinGUEST, pjato-lover, FireofRiptide, Guest, EpicStories339494, Wolf Larka and Savvy, DogLover231, book keeper 2000, Luna082 and The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean for the amazing review! :D **

**pjato-lover: I still haven't decided whether there will be more pranks or not. But I'm pretty sure there will. :) **

**FireofRiptide: I will add Liper/Pipeo. There is some in this chapter. And maybe in the next chapters. :P **

**Wolf Larka and Savvy: Thanks! And yeh, Reyna doesn't know about the steak! And I'm glad you found the chapter funny! :D **

**Luna082: Thanks! It means a lot. :) **

**The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean: Haha! When I read your review, I looked back at my chapter and I realised I did mention your name! :D **

**I don't own PJO or HoO! All rights belong to Rick Riordan... sadly. **

The front door slammed open and shut. Katie squealed and excused herself to grab a glass of water and of course, Travis followed her. My head turned to that direction by instinct, to find an angry Leo.

"What happened to you?" I asked cautiously, even though I already knew why he was like this. I had made him go on a date with Reyna because the ice princess herself asked, no, demanded me to do that, or I would regret it or something. For the first time in ages, she scared me. She just seemed more intimidating, so I got along with it.

He glared at me and said, "Try again."

"How'd your date go?" I managed to squeak out.

"Horrible. That skank was all over me! You are not getting me on a date with her again!" he exclaimed.

"K. What happened?"

"Wait. I'm gonna get a drink first," he said. He disappeared into the kitchen and came right out a few seconds later with a can of coke.

"What's Katie doing?" I asked.

"Tonsil hockey with Travis."

"Ughh," I groaned, "Do they have to do that every minute?"

"Umm... I think so."

"Anyways, what happened?" I asked him again.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She was all over me. When I was driving her to the restaurant and back to her place, she was practically on my lap. Oh and you know what she was wearing? A white see-through top and a really really really short skirt. I'm not kidding. And when we passed this pizza place, she started complaining about how greasy and oily pizza is and how disgusting it is. How can she not like pizza? And then she started talking about how salads are nice. And somehow, that subject turned into how you and Katie are slutty and whores. That's not true. When I dropped her off at her place, she said, 'You know, my house is empty tonight. Wanna join me?' I am never going to ask her out ever again, even if it's for you or Katie."

When he finished ranting, I just blinked. And blinked. And busted out laughing.

"Ok, I just tell you how horrible it was and you start laughing?" he asked.

"Sorry. But, you should've seen that coming. It's what she does," I replied after catching my breath.

"Could've warned me earlier."

-The Next Day-

I was dragged into a classroom by someone with a tight grip. I was about to scream 'RAPE!', but then I realised it was Reyna. I was about to ask her why I was here but she was faster, "Why hasn't Leo asked me to be his girlfriend?"

"How would I know? You told me to get him on a date with you, not get him to ask you to be his girlfriend," I replied.

"Yesterday, he didn't even try to kiss me. I had my new sexy lingerie on. I bought it for nothing," she whined.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Why don't you ask him for yourself?" She considered that for a moment and ran out of the room as fast as her heels would allow her. I sauntered out of the classroom and spotted Katie and Travis in front of me. I squished in between them and greeted, "Hello and hello! How are my favourite friends today?"

"Um... good?" Travis replied, but it sounded more like a question. I wanted to say something, but someone's hand lashed out and grabbed mine and dragged me towards them. What's with people and doing that today?

"Piper!" I heard Leo's voice say.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked looking up at him. That's when I noticed Reyna in front of us.

"Her? She's your girlfriend?" she sneered. Leo nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. And of course, I had to blush.

"Yep. She's my girlfriend. Do you have hearing problems?" Leo replied. What. Did. He. Say? I looked up at him with questioning eyes but he gave a 'Get-along-with-it' face. I realised what he was doing.

"No," she snapped, "I know your relationship isn't real."

I tilted my head to the side and said, "Really now? How would you know?"

"I just do. I'm not dumb." And she is correct. She isn't dumb. In some ways. "If it was real, I would've already known."

"We got together yesterday," Leo lied smoothly. I nodded in agreement as I saw Katie and Travis watching us with curious eyes.

"Ok. If it's real, then kiss." Say what?

"What?" I asked.

"Are you deaf? I said kiss," Reyna snapped. I glared at her and was about to make a witty remark, when I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. I froze. For two seconds. Then, I realised those lips belonged to Leo and I responded immediately. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach and not to sound too cliche, I heard bells ringing. His arms wrapped around my waist as I brought my hand up to his cheek, bringing him closer. Unfortunately, Leo pulled away and once he did, I missed the feeling of his lips on mine.

"That good enough for you?" Leo asked. I watched Reyna for her reaction. She screamed in frustration and stormed off. I blinked at her retreating figure. I could feel my cheeks heat up, when I replayed what had happened in my head.

"What. Just. Happened?" Katie demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know, Leo," I said.

He ran a hand through his hair (something he seems to be doing a lot lately) and explained, "Well, Reyna asked me to be her boyfriend and when I said no, she asked why. Then I may have told her that I have a girlfriend and when she asked me who it was, I saw you guys and I grabbed Piper. And well, you know the rest."

"Any particular reason you chose Piper?" Travis asked, as if he knew something I didn't.

Leo flushed and replied, "Umm... she's one the only girls I know and like. And there were two of you. Come on. Katie's my cousin, so it had to be Piper."

"Right," Katie drawled out. Am I missing something?

"Piper, can you be my fake girlfriend?" Leo asked hopefully, once Travis and Katie left for lunch.

"Umm... why?" I asked bewildered.

"Reyna. And you owe me for that stupid date."

I thought about it. "Okay. But only because of that." Before I knew it, Leo had me in a bone crushing hug.

"Umm.. should I remind you that air is a necessity for living?" I wheezed out.

"Oh. Sorry," he apologised.

"It's okay. But I have one condition with the whole fake dating thing," I said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Not too much PDA."

"Aww.. you don't want any of this?" he asked, gesturing to his face and body.

"Nope," I replied, but in my mind, it was a yes.

**Yayy! More Pipeo/Liper/whatever you want to call them. I know there's a lot of conversation and stuff. **

**Next chapter: The party :P **

**Next upload: Probably Monday/Tuesday or if I can, tomorrow(aka. Sunday) **

**Don't forget to Read and Review! **


	12. Secrets & Partying

**Heyy everyone! How're you doing?**

**Luna082: Yup. They will. A few reviews already said how it will become real. :D **

**ILike2Write: Jason is in fact Reyna's boyfriend, but if you read in 'Facing the wrath of the Ice Princess', Reyna says that they can't let Piper get what she she already knows that Piper likes Leo, so she's trying to take him away from her. Because of this, Reyna and Jason pretend to be friends with benefits. **

**Thank you storycat12, Luna082, EpicStories339494, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX, ILike2Write, LazySundayGirl and DarkLove12489 for reviewing! **

**Thanks to ILike2Write and DarkLove12489 for favouriting and storycat12, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX, Narwhal Empress, ILike2Write and DarkLove12489 for following!**

**In this chapter, you find out about why Katie's kind of paranoid and Katie and Piper exchange secrets. Not as much Piper/Leo though. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

"Which one?" I asked, holding up the two dresses for Katie.

"Green," she replied. I lay down the green dress on my bed for her. It was a pretty shade of light green with rhinestones on it. It went right above her knees and it was a sleeveless dress.

"Travis will have his hands all over you," I said, as soon as I saw her come out of the closet.

She smiles. "I'll take that as a compliment. You know, Travis' brother has a girlfriend?" I was drinking water and once she said that, I did a spit take.

"What?" I exclaimed, "Connor? Has a girlfriend? Who?"

"Oh, that girl who's always with Reyna. Kaycie, I think," she replied taken aback by my reaction.

"Finally. Those two have crushed on each other since three years ago and I would know."

"How would you know?" Katie asked. "Hey, I heard some people say that you used to be with Reyna and the populars. Is that true? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

"Oh.. um... It's ok. I'll tell you. I mean, we're like best friends, right?" I asked. She nodded, so I launched into the story of how I used to be the queen bee instead of Reyna and how I didn't know of Reyna's intentions to destroy my social life. I told her how I became the loser of the school. For the whole time I was speaking, Katie sat in silence. When I was done, all she said was, "Woah. You've got a complicated life."

I grimaced. "I know. So if you don't mind me asking, why do you get really paranoid sometimes, especially when you hear loud noises?" I could tell Katie was getting uncomfortable with that subject, but she still told me, "Umm.. When I was around eight, I witnessed this crime scene and I didn't understand much, but all I knew was that the people had guns and they were shooting at each other. So when I hear loud noises, like a door banging, I just think it's a gunshot. That's one reason I'm like that. The other is because, when my mum died when I was ten, my dad started blaming me for her death. Then, he became an alcoholic. He started hitting me. A lot and I still have a few scars. My dad died of alcohol poisoning recently and when Leo heard about this, he told me to move here for a new start."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry," I said. Her story was so... depressing. "Does Travis know about this?" She nodded. She had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Come on. We've got to get you in a dress," she said cheerfully. I laughed at her change in mood and got out two dresses I liked.

"Which one?"

"Red."

"Good choice." I walked into my closet, stripped and put my dress on. I looked at myself in the mirror when I came out. The crimson red dress was strapless and tight. It ended only a few inches below my ass, but it was okay. I didn't look like a whore.

"Why do we have to wear dresses?" Katie asked.

"For the parties that populars host, they make it a rule that girls have to wear dresses and look hot. I don't know why. Probably because they're ridiculous."

"Ughh. I hate dresses."

"Ditto."

An hour later, our hair and make up were done. My hair was down like usual, but I added blood red lipstick and had smoky eyes. Katie had her hair straightened and tied in a ponytail, with a minimum amount of make up. The doorbell rang as I grabbed my red heels. I told Katie to get it. When I came down, Leo was drooling over me... again. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he came back to reality.

"Hey," he said whilst his eyes travelled up and down my body.

"Dude... I'm right here," I said, feeling a little self conscious.

He smirked and said, "I know." Travis drove us to Jason and Thalia's house. There were barely any car spaces left. It seemed like many people had already arrived. We found a spot not too far away and walked into their house. Leo grabbed my hand, while kissing my cheek. I was about to ask what he was doing, but he cut me off. "We're already a so-called couple. We should enter as one."

Once we entered, Reyna was already strutting towards us in a skin-tight, nude coloured dress that barely came underneath her bum. Slut. She ignored Leo's presence and spat at me, "What are _you _doing here? Who invited you?"

"Uhh.. I'm here for the party and _Jason_ invited me." She looked taken aback by the fact that Jason invited me and left. We weaved through the crowds of people dancing, drinking and making out. I found Thalia and Nico in the corner and it looked like they were on the verge of going to second base. Huh, since when did they get together? I somehow lost Leo through the crowd and found Katie in the kitchen.

"Hey-WHOA!" I exclaimed. I had greeted Katie, but something or someone had pinned me to the wall. Percy Jackson. I looked at him with wide eyes. His face was so close to mine. I could smell the stench of alcohol from his mouth and it was disgusting.

"Hey Annabeth. You look.. nice," he slurred. He thinks I'm Annabeth? I look nothing like her! He must've had a lot of alcohol. And right now, I think to the point of hallucination. I looked around frantically, as his face came closer to mine and his hands were on either side of the wall, next to my face. I spotted Leo and Travis coming up to Katie and seeing me trapped here. I racked my brain for any ideas to get out of this situation. Aha! I leaned in closer to Percy, who seemed satisfied and once his eyes closed, I crouched down and ran away from him to my friends. His face hit the wall (very hard, might I add) and he pulled away in shock and stumbled. I laughed so hard, I had to clutch my stomach. Leo and Travis were snickering.

"Nice one, Beauty Queen," Leo said.

"Why, thank you," I replied and did a small bow. "Now let's get out of here. I don't want to get molested by Percy. He called me Annabeth!"

Travis snickered. Leo asked, "Who's Annabeth?"

"Percy's long time girlfriend. You know the chick with blonde hair and gray eyes?" Travis said.

"Ohh... her. She doesn't seem that bad."

"Ehh. She's okay."

I had no idea what time it was when Katie came up to me and asked if we should go yet. I looked at the front door and found many people leaving.

"Yeah sure. We need to find the guys." We found them quite easily in the backyard and fortunately, they didn't drink. We were all so tired, so I offered them to sleep over at my place and they agreed.

"Here, I'll show you the guest rooms," I said with a yawn.

"I am beat," Travis said as he flopped onto a bed.

"No shit, Sherlock. Next time, I'm not going to a popular party," I said.

"Same here," Katie agreed.

"Later. I'm gonna sleep. Do NOT wake me up tomorrow! Got it?" I asked. Travis and Katie nodded, while Leo said, "I'll wake you up at seven tomorrow." I glared at him and he held his hands up in mock surrender and I walked to my room trying to stay awake. Once my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**Hopefully, this chapter's good and you all like it! I'm multi-tasking. **

**Read and Review! **


	13. The Amusement Park

**Once upon a time, a girl had her holiday. After two weeks, she had to go back to school. That's me! So, I started school today and that will go on for 10 weeks. ****You know how I've been updating really frequently, sometimes nearly everyday? Well, thats kinda gonna change a bit. My high school is one of the best in the state or even country, so I have a LOT of homework and assignments, so that means less time to write. Also my Thursday's, Friday's, Saturday's and half of Sunday's are full because of flute, basketball, Chinese, art and debating. So, that also means less time. BUT, I'll be able to upload once a week. Yep, once a week definitely. I'll probably be able to update twice or three times, but.. we'll see. **

******Review Responses- **

******Wolf Larka and Savvy: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it. Zee steak will probably come out..hmm... the Monday for school? Yeh, probably. :D **

******LazySundayGirl: Thank you for reviewing! I chose Annabeth because I wanted Percy drunk! BTW, pm me whenever you want. I get bored really easy. Your rubbing off on me! I keep doing '!' now! :D **

******DarkLove12489: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot! If Piper did wake up with Leo next to her, it would be VERY cute! :D **

******Thanks to wolfgirl948 for favouritin********g and ********Wolf Larka and Savvy********,******** LazySundayGirl, DarkLove12489, ZD, Guest and geng for reviewing! **

******Oh and guys, did you like Katie's story? Sad... Anyways, I will stop with the AN because it's starting to get a bit longs. **

******I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

Oh good. They didn't wake me up , like I told them to. I turned my head and groaned. It was only nine. I heard someone giggle. I jumped and landed on the ground, seeing as I was on the edge of the bed. I heard three different laughs. I climbed back on the bed.

"Oww.. What? Any normal person would be asleep right now, " I whined.

"We're going to the amusement park today," Leo said, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Can't we go tomorrow?"

"Nope. Remember? It's not open on Sunday's," Travis replied.

"When are we going?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"At ten," Katie answered and looked at the clock, "So...you have one hour."

"Ughh.. fine."

"We're going to go to our places to get dressed and stuff," she said. I nodded in response and stayed in bed for a few minutes before getting up. I grabbed a plain white top and black skinny jeans with a black leather jacket and black Converse. _I look so bad ass_, I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I went downstairs and ate some cereal, while waiting for the others. Katie and Leo came over fifteen minutes early, while Travis came exactly on time with his car.

"Trying for a new look?" Travis asked me.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. As soon as Travis drove off, he turned the radio on. 'Part of Me' by Katy Perry came blasting out of the speakers, making Leo starting singing. And might I say, very off tune and horribly. I laughed.

"I just want to throw my phone away, find out who is really there for me," Leo sang and the other two joined in, "You ripped me off, your love was cheap, was always tearing at the seams.

Oh, why not just join in? "I fell deep you let me down, but that was then and this is now, now look at me." I didn't realise the others had stopped singing, admiring me so I just continued. "This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows but you're never gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no..." I didn't continue the song, suddenly aware of two pairs of eyes on me and another pair glancing at me through the rearview mirror.

Feeling uncomfortable I asked, "What?... Did I do something wrong?"

They just blinked. Leo then complimented me, "You're a really great singer. That was really good."

I smiled, "Thanks." I guess I was a good singer. I have a music room at home which I go into occasionally. I have a passion for music. I can play the guitar, flute and a bit of piano. And I've learnt how to sing.

Throughout the rest of the car ride, we sat in a silence. Not an awkward one, but not too comfortable either. When we arrived at the amusement park, I was literally bouncing with excitement. I'm pretty sure the car was going up and down. I haven't been here in so long because I had nobody to come with. There was a large sign at the front saying that their was a special for couples today, where we only need to pay the price of one person instead of two. Saves money!

"Hmm... special. Well, Travis and I are already are couple. You guys are.. well, not exactly.. but..," Katie said.

"Eh, we'll just pretend to be one," I replied and Leo nodded. Travis and Katie went to pay for their tickets and we lined up behind. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. Blood rushed up to my cheeks when he did that, as I tried to cover my burning face with my hair.

"Your cute," Leo said while pulling my hair back.

I smiled arrogantly and said, "I know." He laughed and dragged me to the ticket booth.

"Hello. How many tickets?" the girl asked. She couldn't be any older than twenty.

"One. We're a couple," I replied. She smiled at us and gave us two bands. We thanked her and walked of to the other couple. We put the bands on one of our wrists. I saw Travis looking at the rides. This amusement park changes rides every few months, so we experience something different. Travis turned his head to me and locked his eyes with mine.

He smiled mischievously, cocked his head to one side and asked, "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Heck yeah. You. Are. On. I'm going to win," I said. When we used to come to the amusement park, all my friends at that time and I would dare each other to go on the scariest rides. Whoever chickened out would have to buy the others lunch and dinner. Reyna and Kaycie would always drop out first, saying something about how their hair would get messed up and how it was _so_ scary. Then it would be Annabeth and Thalia. That would leave me with the guys. We would go on the scary rides as many times as we could, but a lot of them just got bored and couldn't stand them anymore. It was always either me or one of the Stolls that won.

"Uh-uh. Stoll's never back down."

"What are you guys talking about?" Katie asked baffled and from Leo's expression, he was too.

"Oh, we used to come here with our friends and we dared each other to go on scary rides and go on many times. If someone backed down, they would have to buy us lunch and dinner. You in?," Travis asked.

"I'm in," Leo exclaimed.

"I'm in, but I'll probably be the first one to drop out," Katie said.

"To the giant drop!" Travis exclaimed. 'The Giant Drop' was the one ride that was always here. It reached about thirty five metres high. It was one of those rides where it takes people to the top and they would stay there for about a minute. Then, it would suddenly drop down. When we got there, we were one of the only people there seeing as it was near the middle of the amusement park and most people were still at the front. There were four seats left and luckily they were placed next to each other. Katie and I sat in the middle while the guys sat on the sides. We put the bars and safety equipment on before we were slowly going up. At the top, Katie let out a muffled shriek. She probably had her eyes closed the whole time and had just opened them when she felt the ride stopped. I started shaking a bit. I haven't been on this for so long!

"Scared?" Leo asked from next to me.

"No."

"Bro, she's never scared. She's a daredevil. I wouldn't be surprised if you dropped out before her," Travis stated. Right after he said that, we plummeted. Thirty five metres. For some people that would be quite high, but I've been to one that went up one hundred and twenty metres. As we plummeted, it felt like my heart was dropping. It feels scary but it's actually fun. Katie next to me was screaming my head off. And so were many other people. It felt like I was flying. When we came off the ride, Katie was pale.

Travis groaned, "My poor ear." Katie apologised. I searched the park's map for a cool ride. Aha! I got one! The 'Moonranger'. **(AN: I kinda just used the name of a ride from this amusement park I got to) **

"Guys! We have to go to the moonranger!" I exclaimed. They looked at me curiously.

"What? I don't know what it is. It just looks fun," I said. We walked our way there and found a ride that was like a pirate ship that went left and right and made full revolutions. Katie looked terrified.

"I'm out," she said.

"Awww.. " I pouted. This ride was one of the best this park has ever had. I may have been screaming but that was because it was fun and exciting. At one point, we were even stuck upside down for a few moments.

* * *

"Oh my god! I am so full," I complained as I slouched in my chair. Leo, Travis and Katie bursted out in peels of laughter. Oh and just so know, I won! I'm talking about the rides.

"Who.. thought.. a.. girl could... eat... so much," Travis wheezed in between laughs.

"Yehh.. you ate like half the vegetarian and half the cheese pizza," Katie exclaimed in disbelief.

"I thought... only guys...eat.. that.. much," Leo said. I scowled at them and huffed. Why does everyone think that guys always eat more than girls? It's kind of sexist.

"Only guys? Wanna bet?" I challenged.

"You're on," the guys said simultaneously.

"Uhh.. not you Travis. Sorry," I said. He huffed and pouted.

"Ohh and Leo, not right now. I can't eat anymore. If I do, then I die. You wouldn't want that, would you?" I asked.

"Actually, I'd like that," he replied jokingly.

"Aww... that's mean. And if I die, you would be stuck with Reyna and who would want someone like _me_ to die," I said, gesturing to myself and batting my eyelashes at him.

He gulped, "Umm.. I wouldn't want you to die. I'd lose a friend!" Somehow, him calling me a friend didn't feel right. I wanted something more. I mean, we kind of are something more. We're a fake couple. That's something more, right? If only it was real...

* * *

**Did you like it? The next chapter is her birthday, which is the day after this chapter, which is Sunday. Then after that is school and that random stuff. Have a nice day/night! :D Oh, btw this is unedited. So hopefully there aren't too many spelling or grammatical errors. **

**Read and Review! **


	14. Birthday Surprise & The Talk

**Hi everyone! Only read the next part if you like Hunger Games or if you don't mind helping. :D **

**It' so sad how it's the second day of school and I handed in an assignment, only to have another one. I kind of need your help, if you don't mind. I have to choose a pivotal event in a book of my choice and rewrite it from the perspective of a character other than the protagonist (400-500 words). Because I'm addicted to Hunger Games and Finnick Odair, I'm doing a book from the trilogy and in Finnick POV. But I'm stuck between 2 events - in 'Catching Fire', the Quarter Quell beginning (the countdown and bloodbath) or in 'Mockingjay', where the mutts snap Finnick's head and his thoughts and that kind of stuff. Which event? **

**Review Responses- **

**LazySundayGirl: I love rollercoasters too and I also eat a lot, but the maximum number of pizza slices I have is only like 6. I'm glad this is you favourite story. It means a lot. To answer your question, yes we do have a long vacation in most of December and all of January - 6 weeks. It's ok if you rub off on me. It's kinda normal and you're a great person and I totally agree with the weird part. Oh and what breed dog? Oh and haha, it's hard to bribe me into doing things. And that is the longest review I've ever gotten, not that it's a bad thing. Thank you! :D **

**Hencojan: Thanks for the review! If you want to favourite, there are three ways. 1. Go onto your account and click on 'favourites' and then 'stories'. Then you put in the ID number of the story, which for mine is 8274055. 2. At the bottom of the page, where you review, next to the button 'Post review', it says favourite story/author and follow story/author. Just tick them, only if you review. 3. If you're not reviewing, below the review box, there's another box that says favourite story/author and follow story/author. Just tick them. :P **

**Thank you LazySundayGirl, Luna082, Hencojan, DarkLove12489 and ZD for reviewing. Thanks to 3214sammy for favouriting and following me and my story. And thank you Hencojan for following and favouriting the story. :D **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

"I got it," I said, as I heard the doorbell ring. Leo, Katie and Travis were all over and we were just watching TV and playing games. They were here because it was my seventeenth birthday and had come for some fun. Katie had given me a silver charm bracelet, a Green Day band shirt and a few posters. Travis had given me the Hunger Games trilogy (I've been wanting to buy it for so long, but I never got the chance to) and Leo had gotten me really expensive headphones and a gold necklace with a key as a pendant. I didn't know how to thank them. The gifts were all really nice.

They were my only friends. Who else would visit me?

I opened the door. "Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed and hugged them. Hey, I might barely see them, but they are my parents and I still love them. This was like some parallel universe compared to my last two birthdays. They were pure hell.

"Happy Birthday, Piper," my dad said.

"Oh my god, my baby girl is growing up," my mum cried, as she pulled me back into another hug. Oh no.. not this again.

"Mum, it's okay," I said awkwardly as I patted her back. They came inside to the kitchen and they saw the three in the living room.

"Hi Travis. Who are the other two, Piper?" mum asked.

"Hey Mrs McLean," Travis greeted.

"Mum, Dad, these two are Leo Valdez and Katie Gardner. They're cousins and they live next door."

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs McLean," they replied. They're not surprised with my mum being a famous fashion designer and my dad being an actor, because Katie's mother was Demeter who was an expert in plants, while Leo's father is Hephaestus, who is the best mechanic in the world.

"Likewise," mum replied and my dad nodded. "Leo Valdez.. that sound really familiar... Oh, is your dad Hephaestus?"

"Yeh.."

"Oh! That's why I know you. Your father is a close friend of mine. He talked a lot about you."

During the next hour or so, my parents chatted with us. I found out that they actually weren't meant to be here right now, but they managed to come today and do everything else tomorrow.

"So buddy, I see you've finally gotten a girlfriend," my dad said to Travis.

"Yep," he replied proudly and smirked.

"What about you, Leo?" dad asked.

"Umm.. no, not really."

"What about you, sweetie? Got a boyfriend?" my mum asked me.

"Uhh. Not exactly," I replied, but my red face gave it away.

"Ooohhh.. who is it?" she pestered. I thought my mum was an adult, not a teenager.

"Mum," I groaned, "I told you. No one."

"But you were blushing. Oh, is it Leo? He said, umm... no, not really." My mum was shining with excitement. Literally. I was going to say something but I wasn't fast enough. "Oh, is it? You two would look really cute together. You'll be adorable." I blinked at her and looked at Leo. He looked just as lost and was bright red. He looked cute...

"We're not dating..." I trailed off slowly.

"Aww... you aren't?" We both shook our heads. We sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going to get a drink." "I'm going to the bathroom." Leo and I said at the same time. Awkward much? I walked my way to bathroom and he went to grab a glass of water. When I came back out, so did Leo. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. I saw Katie covering her mouth with her hand and Travis trying his best not to laugh. What was going on?

"What are you intending to do with my daughter?" my dad asked Leo, sternly.

"Dad," I groaned. Travis erupted into silent laughter. Oh, I see what happened. My parents probably asked them what relationship Leo and I had. They used to do that a lot with my friends. And I'm pretty sure Travis told them, like he usually did. My dad liked Travis the most out of my old friends, so it was kind of expected.

Leo blinked, taken aback, "W-w-what?" Travis just couldn't stand anymore. He started laughing really hard. Katie even giggled.

"I'm just kidding. But if you hurt her, you will have to go through me," dad threatened. Leo nodded.

"Good." After this, my dad just left, probably to read some scripts for some new movies or something. Meanwhile, Katie and Travis went next door probably to make out. I'm glad they moved.

"And then there were three," Leo said.

"I need to talk to you two. Are you guys hiding anything?" mum asked.

Leo and I exchanged curious glances and he said, "Umm.. no?"

"Uh-uh. You answered in question format. Are you two dating?"

"Not really.." I replied.

My mum studied us carefully. When it comes to love and dating, she just gets all excited. "Are you sure? I sense something going on between you two. Just so you know, I'm okay with you two dating. But if you two are alone, I don't want any funny business happening. I don't want my daughter to be pregnant at seventeen -"

"Mum!" I exclaimed as my face flushed red. I looked at Leo, who had this unreadable expression on his face and I'm pretty sure he would be laughing if he could right now. My mum was serious though.

"Just be careful, okay? Use protection if you do anything I don't approve of-" "Mum!" "During my teenage years, not many people forcinated. Most people did that stuff when they were married. But now, teenage sex is like a trend or something. Be careful!"

I just sat there dumbfounded. Was this really my mum? Leo next to me looked shocked and was frozen.

My mum looked between us, "Are you two okay?"

"I think the better question would be are you okay," I said.

"Of course I'm fine. Be careful!"

"Umm.. Mrs McLean, we aren't dating," Leo said.

"But, Travis said you were." My mum looked geniunely confused. Of _course _he would do that!

"Do you really believe him? We're pretending to date, because Leo doesn't want to take Reyna out on dates or be her girlfriend..." I trailed off.

"Is that so?" Leo and I both nodded.

"Oh, ok! Thank Lord! Thank you so much!" my mum exclaimed. Leo and I exchanged puzzled glances.

"Are you okay...?" Leo asked.

"Oh. Yes, I'm good. Do you know how scary it was to give my daughter and her boyfriend 'the talk'. That was the awkwardest conversation ever. Anyways, I've got to help your dad do some work. Bye."

She left us there, staring blankly at the empty seat in front of us.

"Umm.. sorry about my mum," I apologised.

He let out a laugh. "Your mum has got to be the weirdest and funniest mum in the world. My dad wasn't kidding." I looked at him. His eyes sparkled with amusement and his expression seemed genuine. I took a deep breath to slow my heartbeat down.

"Yeah.. I guess." Talk about a weird birthday...

* * *

**Yayy! New chapter! Happy? Anyways, I hoped you like the last bit. I may have write 'mum' and 'mom. I know in many countries like America and I think UK, you write 'mom'. But in Australia, we write 'mum'. And I've read a lot of stories and they always say 'mom', so I'm used to it. **

**Don't forget to Read and Review! :D **


	15. The 'Date'

**100 REVIEWS! The person who reviewed the 100th review can ask me anything they want. 3 questions! **

**Review Responses - **

**ILike2Write: Thanks for the review! That might've seemed like a cliffhanger, but it wasn't. :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for responding! I'm probably gonna do countdown. I agree, when Finnick dies, it's too depressing. And thanks for the compliments! :P **

**Guest: Yes, I'm Australian! NZ is only like, 2 hours away! Thanks for the review! :D **

**Iridescent Cocnut:Thanks for the review! And you can ask me any three questions! PM or review me! :D **

**Kat Daughter Of Hades: Thanks for reviewing and the response! :) **

**Thank you ILike2Write, LazySundayGirl, Kat Daughter Of Hades, Wolf Larka and Savvy, Scaket, Luna082, Iridescent Coconut and the two guests for reviewing! Thanks you melissa. for favouriting and following! Thanks to Kat Daughter Of Hades, Scaket,** **Pheobetitanessofthemoon and** **Carrot Cake Honeypie for following and favouriting the story! And thanks cupcakeluver111 for following! :D **

**Major Pipeo! :D **

**I don't own PJO or HoO! All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

"What's going on?" Leo asked, when we arrived at school. There were many students crowded around one car. Reyna's car. Everyone had their noses blocked and some were even laughing. I frowned. What was going on? I could hear the ice princess shrieking about how her 'perfect' clothes and car now stunk. Then it clicked. It had to be the steak.

"Oh I see what's going on," I said, "Come on, let's go check it out." They followed me to the mob of people. We blocked our noses as soon as we could smell the stench coming from the car. My eyes watered slightly. Travis made his way through the crowd towards us. He had is fist held up at me and I fist bumped him.

"The last bit is accomplished," he announced.

"What's going on?" Leo and Katie asked.

"Oh, you know when I had to go to Reyna's house and be her slave?" They nodded. "Well, she always has her car parked out in the driveway and just before Travis left, he placed a piece of raw steak under it. And when I had to wash her car, I just got it and shoved it underneath the driver's seat."

"You're evil," Leo commented as he shook his head and smiled.

"Why, thank you," I smirked and bowed. As soon as Reyna was done with spraying her car and herself with perfume, she abandoned the scene and the crowd dispersed. Travis and katie had PE first. If they run laps, I'm pretty sure Travis is going to piggy back her or something. When they left, it was just me and Leo... with a lot of other students at the lockers. In the middle of our conversation about random things, his eyes widened slightly. I was about to ask him what it was, but I heard the clicking of Reyna's infamous heels. When she was about a few metres away from us, Leo asked me something which surprised me. He said it loud enough for Reyna to hear.

"Hey babe." I cocked an eyebrow up and mouthed _babe? _He smirked and shrugged. "I was wondering... do you want to go on a date tonight?" My heart fluttered, even when I knew he wasn't for real.

I smiled, "Sure. I'd love to." Leo pecked me on the lips, surprising me once again. When he pulled away, my blood had already made its way to my face. He smirked when he saw my red cheeks.

"Aww... I made you blush," he commented as he pinched my cheeks. That just made me blush more. I scowled at him and slapped his hands away. He chuckled. Then, I heard the stomping (Note how it's not clicking) of heels. I turned around and found Reyna storming down the hallway, fuming and had her fists clenched. I watched as her figure disappeared around the corner. I smirked and giggled.

"Did you see her face?" Leo asked, laughing.

"I wasn't facing her. Do you think I did?" I asked. "Though, I would've paid to see her face..."

* * *

After school, Leo picked me up as usual. When Katie got off and went inside the house, Leo grabbed my hand. What did he want?

"Meet you at seven." I looked at him curiously and said, "Huh?" Oh yeah, Piper, nice answer.

"I'll meet you at seven... the date?"

"Ooohh," I dragged out the 'o'. "I thought you weren't for real."

"I was," he said seriously. "If we want to keep fake dating, then we should probably go on dates just in case. And tonight, Travis and Katie are out somewhere."

"Oh, ok sure. Where are we going?" I asked.

He smirked, "It's a surprise."

I groaned, "I hate surprises."

"Too bad."

* * *

I was wearing my black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a girl holding a camera which said 'Smile', my black leather jacket and my black flats. I had mascara on, being the only make up I used. Right now, I was trying to figure out whether to tie my hair up or leave it down. Why was I caring so much? It's a date. Well, kind of. I don't know what it is. But I do know that it's just Leo. After five minutes of an internal argument, I decided to leave my hair down. I checked the time. Eight o'clock. Who knew time could fly by so fast? The doorbell rang. Crap. I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs.

I opened the door, to reveal Leo wearing a tight black shirt, which defined his muscles and low slung jeans that exposed his perfect hipbones. Oh my god, what am I thinking? I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"Hey. You look nice," he commented.

I smiled, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

He scoffed, "That's all I get? A 'you don't look too bad yourself'? I'm more than that. I'm a sexy beast."

I chuckled and shook my head. He mock glared at me and proudly said, "Admit it, you think I'm hot and sexy."

Yes, he is. I pretended to think about it, "Hmm.. I don't think so..." Suddenly, everything was upside down. What happened? I felt a strong pair of arms around my arms. Then I realised that he was carrying me.

"Let me down now!" I could feel his body vibrate as he laughed, "Not gonna happen missy. Unless you say I'm the sexiest person alive.

"No! Let me down!" I kept shouting at him, but then when I realised he wasn't going to let me down, I stopped and sighed.

"Awww.. something wrong, Beauty Queen? Or are you busy checking me out?" he asked, playfully. "I have to say, I've got a fine view up here." And he smacked my butt! I usually would've been very mad, but I couldn't. What's with the sudden act? He was flirting with me a lot more than before.

"Let me down."

"No. Say it."

"Fine... you're the sexiest person in the world," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear what you said? Could you speak louder?" That idiot!

"You're the sexiest person in the world," I said only a tad bit louder.

"Huh, what?" I will kill him some day!

"I said you're the sexiest person in the world! Now LET ME DOWN!" I screeched. He flinched at the loudness of my voice and set me down onto the passenger seat.

"Why, thank you. I know I am but you didn't have to scream it out," he said smirking, as he started driving. I huffed.

"You're impossible."

"I know. But you still love me."

"What are we doing?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Dinner."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." The rest of the ride was silent. We arrived in front of a restaurant.

"Oh my god! Nachos!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and said, "Yep." I ran inside with Leo. We sat down at a table for two and ordered our food. They had ice cream for dessert! How could I have not known this place? When the nachos were served, I devoured the food. Leo laughed at me and called me a pig, which resulted in him getting smacked upside the head by me. So romantic, right? The both of us finished the food within five minutes.

"Wow... we were fast," Leo said. I nodded in agreement, surprised that I could eat that much that fast.

"Must be a record."

"Do you want ice cream?" he asked.

"Yes," I cried out and he chuckled at my excitement. He called a waitress to our table.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked. Her name tag said Candice. She had blonde hair that was obviously bleached and blue eyes. Her skirt barely came below her butt and she was staring at Leo, flicking her hair and winking at him.

"Umm.. I'll get a cookies and cream ice cream and she'll get.." he trailed off.

"Chocolate ice cream," I answered for him. She looked at me as if she just noticed me, in disgust. What was her problem? I glared at her and she looked away.

"Sure, I'll be back," she said with a high pitched voice and sauntered off.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Bitch."

"Jealous?" Leo asked.

Yes! my mind screamed. "Nope."

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out. I had a really good time," I said honestly.

"No problem." He smiled. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and waved, before going off.

Ohmygod! Date with Leo! Holy crap! I didn't think this was ever going to happen. We were only fake dating, but that date was _real. _He's so sweet, cute, hot, nice and I could go on forever. What bad traits did he have? If he did have any, they were probably minor. Just thinking about the date and him made my heart flutter. What was happening to me?

* * *

**WOOT! New chapter! You like? Don't you just love Leo? I do! If you guys have any ideas for me, feel free to review or PM me about them! When I wanted to write this story, I planned the beginning and end, but I'm getting a bit stuck in the middle! ****I'm off to my basketball match of the season in a bit! Wish me luck! :D**

**Don't forget to Read and Review! :P **


	16. AJM & Annabeth

**Helloo! Sad... We lost our basketball match. But then the only time we've won was the last game of last season. Hehe.. What else is sad, is that my friend dumped her boyfriend (now ex) in a kinda mean way. He looked like he was gonna cry! :'( **

**Review Responses: **

**ILike2Write: Thanks for reviewing and I totally agree with you about Leo. And I want nachos too! :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for the review! :D **

**Hencojan: Thanks for the reviews and I'll think about the ideas. :P **

**my bff is a vampire freak: Thanks for reviewing and I don't hate you for saying that. I'll think about it. :) **

**book-keeper2000: Thanks for the review and YES, basketball is an awesome sport! :D **

**DarkLove12489: Thanks for reviewing and yes, she is falling in love. I agree with you. I want a boyfriend like that. :)**

**Thanks to ILike2Write, LazySundayGirl, Hencojan, my bff is a vampire freak, book-keeper2000, DarkLove12489 and for reviewing. And also, thanks to xXxHeroesofOlympusxXx, Amybaba244 and thaichick7 for following this story! :D**

**Not much Pipeo! :( **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

"How can you be Aphrodite's daughter?" Reyna asked, "Oh wait. It's because it's you! And her! I mean, have you seen her designs? They're so disgusting. Now, I see where you get your taste of 'fashion' from." I clenched my fists. I tried my best not to punch her in the face. How dare she say that? About my mum and I? When she did, her, Kaycie and Thalia started snickering. Annabeth was just staring at us, with a blank expression on her face. Weird. She would usually be giggling with them. I wasn't in a good mood and now that Reyna's trying annoy me, my mood wasn't getting any better. Last night, I just couldn't sleep. It was just those nights where I kept tossing and turning again. I only had around five hours of sleep. Then this morning, I couldn't concentrate on anything. Because of this, I had detention with Mrs Hudson. Again! I had to scrub the tables of all pen and pencil marks during recess! And doing that was awful. Leo and I had become an awful lot closer, with Katie and Travis always together and I can't say I didn't like that, but that still didn't make my mood better.

"Look who's talking. When I came over to your place last time, I saw some of my mum's clothing designs," I said. Her little sidekicks, except for the grey eyed one, looked surprised that I had come over and one of the went, "Oohhh." Meanwhile, Annabeth had a small apologetic smile plastered on her face. Once again, weird.

"Mmm... but do you see me wear them? I might have them from two years ago, but I don't wear them," she replied. Totally. I totally believe that. A lot of the clothes in her wardrobe were my mum's designs. She bought them, but then cut and ripped them to make them sluttier.

"Really now? Then, do you mind if I look at your shirt tag?" I asked. Her eyes widened and stepped back. Looks like she is wearing them.

"No," she said, once she regained her composture.

"And why not?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Umm.. b-because I cut the tag off," she stuttered. Of course, I didn't believe her.

"Mmhmm.. can I see your skirt tag?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's cut off too." Did she really expect me to believe her? I don't fall for that crap. I took her by surprise and lunged for her. As she stumbled back, I reached for the tag on her shirt. It said _AJM_. That stood for Aphrodite Janelle McLean. Because her shirt was meant to be a shirt, but she did something to it, it was more like a ripped singlet. I had used a lot of force and I accidentally ripped her shirt, exposing her bright pink push up bra and belly button piercing. I snickered. Everyone had gathered around us, watching and laughing. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. Kaycie and Thalia just looked on in shock.

"Arrghh! You bitch!" she screeched. She was trying to cover her top but failed, seeing as she was holding her purse and trying to stop me from reaching the tag of her skirt. Too bad, I got it! It also said _AJM. _

"Looks like I was right. And you were wrong," I said in triumph.

Apparently she had gotten over her self consciousness and left her body exposed. "Okay! I'm wearing them. But, it's so bad, I had to redesign them. When we're older, I'll be the best fashion designer and lawyer ever. And you. If you become a fashion designer, your clothes will just be like your mother's. Clothes for garbage ladies."

"I don't even intend on being a fashion designer," I said with narrowed eyes. That wasn't a lie. I wanted to be an actress like my mum and dad.

"Oh well, good. It'll be awful if you did." Her nose was scrunched up in disgust when she said that. "Just. Like. Your. Mum." Okay, that's it. I'm so annoyed right now. Forget it. I couldn't deal with this right now. I wasn't in the mood. I pushed her against the lockers and snarled, "Don't talk about my mum or me like that." I let her go and stalked off the the cafeteria.

Leo, Katie and Travis seemed to notice my mood and didn't do anything. I had my fists clenched, my right eye was twitching and I'm pretty sure my face showed it too. Leo, who was next to me actually scooted over a bit giving me some space. I stabbed my salad with my fork angrily and shoved food in my mouth.

"You.. okay..?" Leo hesitantly asked. I shrugged. He didn't question me any further. It was really sweet of him. He cared about me a lot, even though we haven't known each other for a very long time. He would always be the one who asked if I was okay.

I drank the whole can of coke in front of me. Don't ask why. I just felt like it. Due to the amount of sugar I had, after eating a few bars of chocolate, I had a sudden change of mood.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" I piped, cheerfully. They stared at me like I had grown three heads. I heard Leo mutter something along the lines of, "She's bipolar." That, I would have to agree to right now.

"We're okay.." Travis trailed off uncertainly and Katie nodded.

"Oh well. That's good." There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes and it was killing me.

Travis broke it. "Hey guys, I've got some news." Katie gestured for him to continue. "You know Annabeth?" We nodded. "Yeah well, everyone thinks she's just one of Reyna's sidekicks. But truth be told, she's only in the popular group for one reason."

"What? Really?" Leo asked. Travis nodded.

"The only reason she's with Reyna is because she loves Percy. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't be with them. If she disobeys Reyna, her life would be ruined. Reyna has all her secrets. And I for one, know a few of them, which I'm not going to tell. I also know that Annabeth is actually really nice. Percy might be too. He's probably with Reyna because if he leaves, he has to face his cousins, Jason and Thalia, considering Jason loves Reyna and Thalia and Jason always stick together. They can be really scary."

It took a while for us to sink that in. This was definitely news. Looks like Annabeth does have a good heart. But then I thought about it. She's a nerd, no offence. I couldn't picture Reyna taking her into the popular group, even though she had the looks. Travis was right. Annabeth loved Percy and vice versa. That was the only reason she was there. There couldn't be another reason, could there? And Reyna. She's probably using Annabeth and blackmailing her. That explained the way how she gave me an apologetic smile earlier today. That explained the fact that when Reyna made fun of me, she would always mutter a really quiet sorry to me when she passed me. That also explained how she didn't make fun of anyone. And when I thought about it, Percy wasn't that bad either.

"Wait... how do you know this?" Katie asked Travis suspiciously.

"Eavesdropping," he said, grinning evilly.

"Good job," I commented and Katie scowled. The bell rang. I sighed. We stood up and walked to biology. Travis had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. They looked so cute! Meanwhile, Leo and I were holding hands. Over the past week or so, we had gotten used to PDA, but I still blushed sometimes. It was frustrating, because if he saw my cheeks red, he would start teasing me. I have to admit, I kind of liked it but it's still really annoying. I wouldn't be surprised if we weren't just friends, but we weren't an actual couple either. We were a fake one.

"Remind me again why I come to school?" I asked.

"Because you love me," Leo replied. I rolled my eyes. Cocky Leo was back. Oh no.

* * *

**Just in case you guys don't know, it's not a cliffhanger! :D **

**Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you review or PM me some ideas for the next chapters. Like I said before, I planned the beginning and end before writing this and not the middle parts. So ... a little help...? If you help, I'll give you a virtual cookie and 5 smileys! :D **

**Read and Review! **


	17. Percabeth Joins Them

**Hiiii! How are you? Hopefully you're good. Beware: long AN coming up. :D Anyways, thank you reviewers for the wonderful ideaa. I'm considering them and the one I like the best is one of ILike2Write's ideas. :P **

**Review Response - **

**ILike2Write: Thanks for the review! And haha, I just realised the I piped bit. And yeah, it was awkward. I just wanted them to fight over something really small for the fun of it. I like your 3rd and 4th idea. I will use your idea with Annabeth's secrets being revealed by Reyna. It's in this chapter! Thanks for the idea! The idea with Travis comes up with a prank... hmm... that's a nice idea. But I need to think of one. Anyways, thanks again and here's your virtual cookie. (::) and your smileys :D :) :P XD :] **

**storycat12: Thanks for reviewing! ;D **

**Windmills and Ducks: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for loving this story! I really appreciate it! :D **

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for the ideas and review! I'll consider your ideas. I like helping, cookies and smileys too! I am gonna make 'Percabeth' ditch the populars and come to Piper's group to become a big happy friend group! I dunno about the others though.. And T halia and Jason are scary! Hey, I was thinking of actors to play the characters in the story and the first person I thought of for Leo was Harry Styles! I mean, brown locks and green eyes are close enough to hazel, AND they're both HOT. It's just he's not Hispanic. Ahaha, off topic. Anyways here's your virtual cookie and smileys. (::) ;P :) :D XP x] **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Whoa.. long review! It's okay though! THANKS! But I have to say, this is by far my favourite review! Thank you for favouriting and complimenting. I really appreciate it. Haha I guess it is funny. I got a few ideas from real life and my friends. I made Leo like that because that's how I imagine him to be! HOT! And to answer your question -  
1. The first 10 chapters I updated nearly everyday but that was holidays. So now, the minimum I can update is once a week. But I'll probably be able to update 2 or 3 times a week? I might be able to update two day in a row. I don't really know. I guess, that's quite regularly though.  
2. I'll try and add more Nico. And I'll try and describe his looks too. :P  
3. I'll PM you that. Don't want everyone to know.  
****4. Yess... well kinda. You'll see. But that's gonna be wayyyy later.  
5. You are right. Everyone's been asking me that. It's kinda obvious but it's still a bit vague. YES, they will start officially real dating. But that's later too. :P  
****I love Liper/Pipeo and I'm okay with Jeyna. I don't hate them, but I don't love them that much either. Because it's my favourite review, I'll give you a virtual cookie and smileys. (::) :D ;P :) XD x] **

**XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX: Thanks for reviewing! Glad to know that you love Liper and Tratie! :) **

**Thank you ILike2Write, storycat12, Windmill and Ducks, LazySundayGirl, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX and Guest for reviewing! Thanks to Goddess of Jasper, lmao234 and Asiangirl143 for following the story and thank you Goddess of Jasper, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite and Asiangirl143 for favouriting this story! :D **

**Told you. Long AN! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Piper and Annabeth friendship!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

The past two days have been weird. We had more members in our umm... friendship group now. You would never believe who. Annabeth and Percy. Weird, right? Let me give you a recount what happened.

* * *

I had PE third period, with Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna and Jason yesterday. I was always the first one to finish changing because if I was slow, Reyna would annoy me about how I didn't have a good body shape and that was the reason why I didn't date any guys. But this time, Annabeth was first. She even started talking to me.

"Hey, Piper," she greeted me.

I looked at her suspiciously before said, "Heeyyy..."

"I'm sorry for what Reyna does to you. I wish I could stop it though and just have her leave me alone," she stated. She was feeling sympathetic to me. Why?

"Why are you sorry? Why do you care? Why are you even with her?" I asked. I knew Annabeth's true self because we used to be quite close. Never in her right mind would she let Reyna control her. She wasn't like that.

"I really am sorry and I'm with them because Percy's there. I have an urge to dump him so I can leave the popular group, but I can't. I love him too much and if I leave, Reyna will give all my 'secrets' out. You know my real secrets, but she somehow knows a few too. I told her some fake ones, but they could still embarrass me."

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked, still a bit suspiciously.

She sighed, "Piper. You know me. I don't lie. And you should know that that's what Reyna does," That was true. Annabeth didn't lie. I would know because we knew each other, once I moved here.

"Slap and ankle swear?" I asked. She smiled. We got up from our seats and did our ankle swear. We hadn't done that in so long. Two years ago, we would have different swears with each other. It was actually hilarious sometimes. Slap swear. We slapped each other as hard as we could. We had matching red cheeks!

"Reyna's gonna be suspecting something," Annabeth said. I muttered in agreement. We were right. While we were playing tennis (yeh, we had tennis), Reyna seemed to notice that Annabeth and I were a bit closer. She was eyeing us like a hawk. No doubt was she going to ruin Annabeth's life soon. If Annabeth leaves the populars, then Percy would. But then, nobody would go with them. Nico might, but he's with Thalia who always goes with Jason. I highly doubted that Connor would leave because Kaycie and Reyna were kind of inseparable.

"Well, you can have a match with your boyfriend. I'm gonna go have one with Leo," I said.

"K," she said. She walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey," I said when I reached Leo.

"Hey, what happened with you two?" he asked.

"I think she's planning on leaving Reyna, but then she'll have all her secrets spilled and Reyna would do something to her. I dunno," I replied with a shrug. He nodded.

"Game?"

"Sure. You are going down," I said.

* * *

At lunch, the four of us were sitting at the same table we had been sitting at. Then Annabeth decided to join us.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Travis and I nodded. We knew her, but the cousins didn't know her that well, even though the both of us told them about Annabeth. I shuffled over to give her more space.

"Where's Percy?"

"Lunch line," she nodded her head to the line.

"Oh." A few minutes later, Percy joined us. He was sticking to Annabeth, as usual. I think he knew what was going on with Annabeth ditching the others and probably agreed.

"Sup?"

"Hey." "Hi." We chorused, as if everything was completely normal. I looked over to the popular table and saw that the group looked much smaller. Nico, the guy everyone thinks is emo but really isn't and is actually quite hot, said something to Reyna. Her face scrunched up in disgust as her eyes darted to our table. Oh, no. She was fuming. I mean, she did just lose two of her minions, didn't she? I turned away, making it look like I couldn't see her, but I could see through my peripheral vision. An evil grin crept up her face. She whispered something to Kaycie and Thalia who brought their phones out right away and texted something. This cannot be good. Kaycie was the biggest gossiper in the whole school. If not, the whole world. Ok, that was exaggerating, but it's kind of true. All of a sudden, beeping noises of iPhones, Android and so many other cells filled the cafeteria. Everyone checked their phones and started talking all at once. I had gotten two messages from Kaycie and Thalia. I forgot that they still had my number. The messages said the exact same thing.

**Wonder why Annabeth's like a candlestick? She used to be anorexic and she has bulimia. She's been vomiting for the past few months. **

That wasn't true. I was the only one who knew her secrets, apart from Percy and Reyna. And that wasn't one of them. _Beep! Beep! _Another two messages saying the same thing.

**The only reason Percy sticks to Annabeth is because she's two months pregnant. **

That couldn't be true, could it? I looked at her with questioning eyes. Our eyes met and I noticed how watery her eyes were. Percy just had his eyes glued to the screen. Travis looked concerned for her. Of course he would be. The girls he used to be closest to were me and Annabeth. Katie and Leo just looked at Annabeth with curious eyes.

"Is..it.. true?" Katie asked. Annabeth weakly nodded. _Beep! Beep! _Oh, what now?

**A. Chase had surgery to look like how she is now. She used to be fat and chubby like a garbage lady. Cheers! **

Annabeth sniffed. She tried to get up but fell butt first onto the ground. So, the two of those weren't true, but the second one was. Everyone jeered at her. Sheesh, nice boyfriend she's got there. Percy was frozen! The least he could do was help her. She stood back up and sprinted out of the cafeteria. I remembered when I was in the same position as her two years ago. It was horrible.

"Dude! Go after her!" Travis exclaimed and we nodded. Percy snapped out of his daze and blinked.

"Ok, but can you guys take care of Reyna?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Ohhh, you know I will," I said.

"Got it."

"Yes."

"Go get her bro."

We tried to do what Percy had asked us to. Tried being the key word. We did but a few teachers had come to stop me and Reyna from ripping each other to pieces. Actually we were only shouting at each other, but I was coming really close to tackling her. Oh how I would've loved that. But Reyna being the girl all the teachers love, somehow made them give us detention! And they said yes without a moment's hesitation. When the bell rang and I refused to go away, Leo had to carry me away!

* * *

We were lounging in Leo's living room watching Victorious when Percy decided to call us.

"Piper? Canyoucometothehospital?" he asked, more like shouted frantically.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy."

"Can you come to the hospital please?"

"Why? What happened?" When I asked that, I became very alert and I jumped up, causing the others to jump. They stared at me. I put my phone on speaker.

"Annabeth! Can you come please? I'll explain when you get here," he pleaded.

"We'll be there in ten," Travis said before I could open my mouth. I could tell he was genuinely concerned for Annabeth. Her and Travis had been like, brother and sister.

"Who's driving?" I asked Leo and Travis.

"I will," Travis replied and ran out the door to start the car.

* * *

"Who are you here for?" the receptionist asked.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Room 245"

"Thank you." Travis and I ran up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator, with the cousins trailing behind. We both cared for our friend a lot, even though I haven't talked to her in so long. With a task in geography, the teacher had set us with partners a few days ago. Katie and Annabeth were a pair, Leo and Percy were one and Reyna and I were one. The teacher had made each pair with two of the same gender. Annabeth and Katie had gotten on quite well and so did the boys. Me on the other hand had to do everything, because Reyna was painting her nails a hot pink. You could say we were all friends... except for Reyna, who was and will always be my sworn enemy.

"What happened?" I demanded as soon as I grabbed a hold of Percy's shoulders and shook him.

"She lost the baby." I froze and blinked. And blinked. The silence was killing me.

"How did that happen?" Katie asked in her shy manner.

"When I went after her, she was on the ground with blood all around her and in pain," he explained with a pained expression on his face. We said our apologies and tried cheering him up. But it didn't work. He just started raging about how it was Reyna's fault and punched the walls. When the doctors allowed us to go in, Percy jumped up. As did Travis and I.

* * *

Two days full of drama. What more could I expect? At least, we got more people who hated Reyna. Our group of six were really close. Earlier today, Travis and Percy were betting on something and their girlfriends were giggling at what they were talking about today. Leo and I exchanged glances and I knew for a fact they were talking about us. Wonder what's going. It's funny how ever since Leo came, everything seemed to change. I'll live with it.

* * *

**Sorry if that Annabeth pregnancy and miscarriage was random and weird, but I couldn't think of any secrets and that was the first thing that came into my mind. Quite a few reviews stated and I quote, 'I don't like how Percy and Annabeth are acting. Could you make them nicer?' and 'Can you make Percabeth on Piper's side?'. So when I read them, I thought, 'What the heck, why not?' Hope you like it. And sorry if there aren't any funny bits that you wanted.**

**Oh, and guess what Percy and Travis were betting about? And choose who you want to win the bet, even if you don't know what for. You can choose by reviewing or by voting on the poll. I'm probably not gonna leave the poll there for long, coz I update regularly. The guy who gets the most votes will win the bet. **

** For the next chapter, it's weeks later, I can't make my mind up. Should I do Travis and Katie going on a two month anniversary date from Katie's POV? Your choice. **

**Next chapter: Weeks later. :D **

**Read and review! **


	18. Holidays & Treehouse

**Ohmygods! 12 reviews from when I updated *insert excited scream* Love you all! **

**Review Responses: **

**Windmill and Ducks: Yes! Harry Styles is hot! But not as much as Liam! Thanks! :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Anniversary trip.. probably gonna do something cheesy and romantic. Thank you! Did you vote for Percy or Travis...? :) **

**thaichick7: Close guess, but no quite. It's not if they're gonna get together or not, but it's something to do with it. Hehe, most people said Travis so you probably aren't going to kill anyone! :P **

**GothicPunk123: Thanks you so much! Yes, I will check out your story and review! I read the summary and it's very good! I probably won't be able to say much about anything improving, because I'm hopeless at editing and I still don't know a lot of techniques! I'm only 13! Anyways, thanks! :) **

**LeoXPiperXJason: Maybe I don't know. Thanks a lot! :) **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: I'm glad that you loved it so much! Thank you! Many people want Travis to win... probably because in the actual books he's a son of Hermes. Yes, Nico is hot! Thanks for the cookies and smiles! And aww... having problems? Good luck and have fun at CHB! Btw, sorry for getting you addicted to this. If you get in trouble or something, then... sorry! Thanks again! :]**

**lilypaddaughterofhades: Yep, random. Thanks for the review! :)**

**book-keeper2000: Hehehe.. bipolarness. Just felt like adding it! Thanks! :D **

**Guest: Thank you so much for the review! I don't really plan on anyone from Reyna's group leaving. The pregnancy stuff was random, I know. Thanks for the compliment! And for future stories... I dunno. Probably might do a Hunger Games fanfic. You're really close. The bet isn't about whether Leo and Piper are gonna officially date or not. But it's something connected to it. Thanks! :D **

**Thank you Windmills and Ducks, funnypuffins1600, LazySundayGirl, thaichick7, GothicPunk123, LeoXPiperXJason, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, lilypaddaughterofhades, book-keeper2000, Hopeful Smile and the two guests for reviewing. Thanks to , GothicPunk123, lolarose2012 and lilypaddaughterofhades for following this story. Thank you , GothicPunk123 and chinfev1203 for favouriting this story. And thank you GothicPunk123 for favouriting me. **

**Long AN again! Sorry! But it's because I can't stop thanking you and for replying to your reviews! :P **

**Anyways, in my story, it's kind of like an American school or something. (I only know stuff about schools in Japan, America and Australia.) It has cafeterias and stuff. I'm from Australia so we don't have that stuff. I thought having a cafeteria would be fun. So, I did it American style. But I don't know much about the holidays apart from the fact that there are huge breaks for like 11 weeks twice a year. Here in Australia, we have three 2 week holidays and a 6 week one, meaning we have 10 weeks long of school for a term. So, I'm gonna go with the Australian holiday (spring - October), because I'm not familiar with the others. :P **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

It was a few weeks after Percy and Annabeth had joined us. And it was holidays! That would last for two weeks! Leo, Katie, Percy and Annabeth were all over at my place. We were bored out of our minds. It's holidays! It's meant to be fun. Instead, right now it wasn't.

"I'm bored." Oh no, not again. I was getting really pissed off.

"I'm bored." Katie and Annabeth looked annoyed too, but Annabeth looked slightly amused.

"I'm bored." I just couldn't take this anymore. They had been doing this for the past fifteen minutes.

"SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache!" I shouted and stood up. All head snapped to me at my sudden outburst. Leo and Percy snickered while Travis had his trademark smirk plastered on his face. "You guys are so annoying!"

"I know, right?" "No shit Sherlock," came the two replies from Katie and Annabeth.

"I'll make this thing I learnt once. In the mood for yogurt?" Katie asked. Everyone nodded and muttered their agreements. I knew where this was going. You'll find out soon enough.

In ten minutes, Katie called us to the kitchen. Annabeth and I shared secretive smiles. Hehehe... I feel evil. There were six bowls in front of Katie. She gave the guys their bowls and us ours. Their bowls had salt in their yogurt instead of sugar while ours were normal. We're so nice aren't we? The guys took a spoonful of yogurt and put it into their mouths simultaneously. All of a sudden, yogurt was spat into our faces. Guess who it was. Yep, you got it. It was Percy.

"Dude!" I exclaimed trying to wipe Percy's 'cooties' off me. Meanwhile Leo gulped down a bottle of water and Travis ran to the bathroom. I was about to put my spoonful of yogurt into my mouth but Leo stopped me.

"Don't! It's disgusting! Because _someone _put salt instead of sugar." He directed that last part to Katie. I would burst out laughing right now, but I didn't. I just ate my yogurt. The three boys (Travis came back) stared at me awestruck. They obviously thought I had salt in mine too.

"What? It doesn't have salt in it," I said. The other two girl ate. No salt.

"Want some, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked innocently. Percy looked at her cautiously before walking over to her and tasting it.

"Oh come on! You girls played us," he whined. I smirked.

"You guys were the ones who fell for it," Katie said smugly.

* * *

"Hey, Piper. Do you still have that huge treehouse?" Annabeth asked about an hour later.

I just remembered, it was! "Yeh, I do."

"What tree- OH is it still there?" Travis exclaimed. Before I could reply he ran out with Annabeth trailing behind. I can't believe I forgot about the treehouse. In Year 7 our group had built this ourselves. It was fairly large compared to other treehouses. It was built on a really sturdy tree, so I guess it was normal. You could fit about ten people up there. We used to bring mini tables and chairs up there too. And pillows!

When I was outside, I looked up at it. "Whoa," I heard the cousins say. Travis had already climbed up the stairs and into the treehouse and I followed him. It looked the same.

"We should clean it. Maybe put a mini fridge. A mat. Some pillows," he commented. I murmured in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get cleaning!" he exclaimed. I laughed at his enthusiasm and climbed down right after him.

"I can't believe it's still there," Percy said.

"Guys, we're cleaning it and adding some stuff in there," I said.

* * *

Cleaning was the hardest bit. My back was aching. First, we repainted it to a nice light blue. It looked really modern. Because of the sun scorching, it dried within a few hours. During that time, we goofed around playing Wii and such. Cleaning took a lot of effort, because the treehouse was really dusty from being unused for quite a while.

Right now, I was trying to carry the mini fridge. Trying being the key word. It was so heavy. I could move it, but after a few steps I just dropped it. And I repeated the process.

"Need a little help?" Leo's voice came from behind me. I yelped at the closeness of him and his voice. I dropped the fridge once again narrowly missing my foot. I turned around to find him smirking at me.

"You know, that could have landed on my foot?" I scowled at him. He nodded. "And I could use some help," I added sheepishly. He carried the fridge as if it weighed nothing. Or he was showing off. Ughh.. boys will never change. And I mean never. (AN: No offence!) I trailed behind him and watched him heave the fridge up into the treehouse. Wow, he had some muscles to do that.

"Done," he said once he climbed down, grinning.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"No problemo."

I rolled my eyes, "What are we now? Italian?" He chuckled. I climbed up and looked around. I was impressed. Pillows were lying on the mat and there was the fridge in the corner. The curtains for the windows were even clean. I climbed back down and joined the other four in the living room.

"You know we could add mor-" Travis said.

"No more work!" I cut him off.

"K."

"So, what do we do now?" Annabeth asked. It was five right now.

"We could order pizza and watch a movie, then hang out in the treehouse," Travis said, shrugging his shoulders. We agreed with that.

* * *

"Guys, we need refreshments. So, drinks and junk food," I said to them. We were going up to the treehouse to play some game or talk. So basically, we were going there to chill. I grabbed a few cans of Coke and the others brought different drinks and food.

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked, when we had sat down in a circle.

"How about... Never Have I Ever?" Percy asked.

"Nah." "That's boring."

"Truth or dare?"

"Yeh, sure."

"Who's first?" I asked.

"You can go, since you were first," Leo said.

"Ok, someone ask me. Oh, and rules?"

"If you don't do a dare or answer a truth, you have to take off an article of clothing. No accessories and you can't choose three truths or three dares in a row," Travis explained, "And I'm asking you. Truth or dare?" I was only wearing a shirt and shorts!

"Dare," I replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Prank call Nico." Oh, this will be fun!

I shrugged, "Sure." I put my phone onto unknown and called him.

"Hello?" he asked when he picked up. I set my phone on speaker.

"Hello, I have a packet of tampons here delivered to you. Where do you live?" I asked in a high pitched voice, that sounded nothing like me.

"Huh, whaa... what?" he stammered, obviously flustered.

"Sir, you have ordered a packet of tampons. Where do you want it delivered?" I repeated. It took so much to not burst out laughing. We were all trying to keep our faces straight and not laughing.

"Ma'am, I err... didn't order those... things," he replied. I noticed how he didn't use the word. He used 'things' instead. I decided to mess with him.

"What things?"

"Umm.. uhh... tampons," he replied.

"Are you Nico di Angelo?"

"Yehhh..?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Then where do you want them to be delivered to?" I asked. It was going well. But of course, someone had to ruin it. That someone was Percy. He snickered but realised too late. We glared at him.

"Wait! Is this a prank? When I find out who you are-" He got cut off with me hanging up.

"Perce, you ruined it," Travis complained before cracking up. The rest of us followed.

"Hmmm... Percy truth or dare?" I asked with an evil grin, hoping he'd say dare. But he knew me too well. He knew that my dares would frighten everyone, so he chose truth.

"What was the best prank you've ever pulled?" I asked, knowing that if I asked something personal, he wouldn't answer.

"Oh. It was last year and I got two months detention from the principal. I snuck into the principal's office and stuck his computer mouse onto the table with long lasting glue. I painted his desk and walls a bright pink. And right outside his door I put this sticky mushy thing. And when he stepped on it, he got stuck there. So he bent down to try and get off but his butt stuck to it, making his leg stick to it too. Then he used a lot of force to get off and his pants ripped. His face was so red when everyone saw his neon green boxers with ducks on them. It was hilarious."

Unfortunately I didn't see that. I was probably in the library or something. I tried imagining Principal Chiron in those boxers. Ohmygod! That would look so funny. Once again we busted into laughter. I mean, who wouldn't?

So, this basically went on for a long time. Doing ridiculous dares and laughing so much that our stomachs hurt. At around seven we were still there. I was wearing the most amount of clothes since I only chickened out once and I only took my shirt off. Annabeth and Katie were down to their underwear. So were Percy and Travis. Leo happened to still be wearing his jeans and boxers. But he wasn't picked a lot.

"Piper, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Truth,' I replied, hoping no one would notice me picking that for the third time.

"Uh-uh. You have to go with dare," Travis said.

"Ok dare."

"I dare you..." Annabeth trailed off.

"Just say it already!" I exclaimed when she didn't continue.

"I dare you.. to kiss Leo. For ten seconds." I stared at her. Did I hear her right? Is she seriously asking me to do that? Normally I would, because I do any dare even if it was kissing a boy. But, this was Leo. It was different.

"Sooo... you gonna do it?" Travis asked. I nodded, not wanting to be a wimp.

I turned around and crushed my lips on his. Oh my god! I could faint right now. Ok, I'm sounding really girly, but who said I couldn't. This felt so... right! It was perfection! His lips molded with mine perfectly. I snaked my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. I sighed internally of delight. I know I've already said this but it was perfection! Divine! Dreamland disappeared when I heard a cough.

"Ahem." I blushed and didn't look at Leo.

"Was that ten seconds?" I squeaked out.

Travis smirked. "More. Forty eight seconds." My eyes widened as my blush grew.

At ten, Travis, Percy and Annabeth had already left leaving the three of us. (I had my shirt on now)

"Well. I'm gonna go. Cya," Katie said before running off.

"Well, I'm gonna go with her. Bye," Leo said and followed her. I waved. Even after that kiss, it wasn't awkward. Was that normal? Because usually, it definitely wouldn't be.

* * *

**Leo and Piper kissed! But in Truth or Dare! I just felt like adding that game in! I hope you liked the yogurt prank and the prank call with Nico. I actually experienced the salt. Except, in ice cream. Don't try it. You guys seem quite keen on having Katie's POV for Tratie's two month anniversary date sooo... **

**Next chapter: Katie POV - 2 month anniversary **

**Don't really know when I'll update next. Tomorrow is interviews at school and I have to be there. Wednesday maybe. Thurday and Friday probably can't update. **

**PS: Read LazySundayGirl's 'Percabeth Oneshots'. It's really good. And she's been really supportive of me since the beginning and from my previous story and has helped me a lot. Thank you so much! And also read GothicPunk123's 'The Company of Light'. It's really good too! **

**Read and Review! :) **


	19. Two Month Anniversary

**Wassuupppp? I'm happy! Interviews for school are over! How's your school/holiday life? **

**Review Responses: **

**Hopeful Smile: Very coincidental! Thanks for the two reviews. I would've replied in the previous chapter but I updated it like a second before. :) **

**LazySundayGirl: Ahaha! AmaZAYN! PhemoNIALL! JelLOUIS! Sorry. Anyways, I mentioned your sorry because it's really really good! And because I owe it to you for helping! Oh for this chapter too! Thank you SO much! And the bet isn't about whether they like each other or not! :) **

**pjato-lover: I'm glad you liked the prank and dares. Yes, it was cute! And thanks for reviewing! :D **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks soooo much! I have to say, that was a really fun chapter to write and I was trying not to crack up myself when I reread it. You're up at 9 in the morning? I'm guessing it's holidays, right? I would usually wake up at 10. But now I wake up at 7 for school. Oh, and you asked for Nico! So, I included him... in something awkward. LOL. We don't really have accents. If there is, it's not strong at all. I watch a lot of American shows and my cousin lives in America but I don't think there's much of a difference in our accents. Unless, we're from difference parts of the country. I get jealous too! Going to America is like my life long dream! Thanks! :P **

**LeoXPiperXJason: Is that really your cousin? I can guarantee that there is gonna be a trash talk between them. But I don't know if in this chapter or not. Thank you! :) **

**Windmills and Ducks: Thanks for the review! Oh I'm serious when I said it was disgusting. You could do it as a prank though. I haven't done the cinnamon challenge. I'm not going to either because I don't really like cinnamon. BTW, Liam is sexy beast. And Louis is cute as. :D **

**why u wanna no: Thanks for reviewing! And Reyna did seem them kiss, but that was a few chapters before, I think. And thanks again! ;P **

**Thank you Hopeful Smile, LazySundayGirl, pjato-lover, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, LeoXPiperXJason, EllaXTyson, Windmills and Ducks, why u wanna no, live laugh love, FunnyPuffins1600, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX, Anna1090 and DarkLove12489 for reviewing! Thank you Heart-Of-Caramel and Hush Love for following the story, pjato-lover for favouriting the story, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite and Anna1090 for favouriting me as an author and Anna1090 for following me!**

**A lot of you want more pranks and such. There probably will be but I'll see. Need to think of more... *puts thinking face on* A few ideas would help! A lot of you guys also seem to find parts of the story really funny, so I'll try and keep that up. But, I can't guarantee there would be some in every chapter! **

**I keep my promises and I will. This chapter will be Katie's POV of Tratie's two month anniversary date! :D **

**PS: Anyone else realise my AN's seem to be getting longer every time? **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

Katie POV 

Two months. It had been two months since I had dated Travis. A little over two months I had moved here. Two months of a hell lot of drama. My life just changed in these two months. My life in Chicago at school was normal. Now, it was different. Today was our two month anniversary. Our being Travis and I. He was the sweetest boyfriend I could ever ask for. He was everything I saw in a guy. My mum would be so proud of me.

So here I was at seven o'clock at night. In the passenger seat of my boyfriend's car. Talking. Holding his hand while he drove to some mysterious place. It was a surprise. So cliche, right? Travis had told me to dress casual. It took so long to pick out an outfit! Piper and I dug through my closet to look for something to wear. I ended wearing ripped skinny jeans and a light green shirt that had a few grey lines going up and down on the side. I know it's plain but he said casual didn't he? Even if I wore something weird, he would compliment me.

After a ten minute drive, we stopped. I think in the middle of nowhere. I opened my door, but Travis had run over to my side.

"No. Wait. Get inside," he ordered. I frowned in confusion but obeyed. Then he closed the door and opened it again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up gently. I laughed.

"Such a gentleman," I commented.

"I know," he said proudly. I rolled my eyes but grinned anyway.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere," he simply replied. I tried prying the answer out of him, but he wouldn't budge. I saw a smirk tugging at his lips. Idiot. Why are guys like that? He pulled out a blindfold out of nowhere.

"Oh no. I'm not putting that on," I stated. He didn't listen to me and put it on. He started directing me to some place.

I huffed. "If I fall, I'm blaming you."

"Awww... you don't trust me? I thought I was your boyfriend," he replied in a mock hurt tone. I could picture him with his hand over his heart exaggerating what he just said. I giggled.

"What are you laughing at Katie?"

I shook my head, "You."

"Glad to know you think I'm funny," he said. I stumbled a few times while we were walking, but Travis always caught me before I fell face first onto the ground that was filled with leaves and sticks.

"And... we're here," he announced and took my blindfold off. I gasped taking in the sight in front of me. It was a deserted place where nobody could see or hear you. We were on top of a hill and there was a picnic blanket with food and drinks. A few roses were placed in the middle. See what I mean by sweetest boyfriend ever?

"Oh-oh my god.. Y-you did this?" I stuttered

He nodded, "With a bit of help." I knew Leo and Percy were 'a bit of help'. I'll have to thank them later.

"Thank you," I said and kissed him.

"Your welcome," he replied when we pulled away. He grabbed my hand and we sat down on the picnic blanket. It was so romantic. It wasn't really dark, but it wasn't light either.

We spent the time mainly eating the food. There was chocolate stacked in a heart! I just grinned at the sight of it. The date mainly consisted of us eating, making out, telling jokes and laughing. It was the best time I've ever had in a long time.

"Oh, Kates. I got you this," he said. I looked at him. He got something out of his pocket. It amazes me how much stuff guys put in their pockets. Phone, wallet, earphones, keys. It's weird.

"Here." I opened it and found a silver charm bracelet with a matching necklace. I gasped. I turned the pendant of the necklace over and found _K & T _engraved on it (I could see from the moonlight).

"Oh my god! This is beautiful," I exclaimed. "How much did it cost you?"

"Now, that's for me to know. Not you. Like it?," he said.

I shook my head, "No. Love it." He grinned.

I grabbed my gifts for him out of my bag. "Here. For you." I had gotten him a Rolex watch, since his last one died. I watched his face as he opened it. And by the expression on his face, he liked it! I gave the other bag to him. It was a blue shirt that said 'I'm with stoopid!' with an arrow pointing up. He laughed when he saw it.

"Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome." He kissed me. We held each other. I nearly fainted when I felt his tongue touch mine. We pulled away after a few minutes, with our foreheads touching and staring into each other's eyes.

At nine, we were lying side by side on the blanket holding hands. Fireworks had just come up exploding into the sky.

"What's the occasion today?" I asked, confused. I was pretty sure there wasn't anything like New Year's Eve or something.

My boyfriend shrugged, "I don't know. I just know that there's some celebration at the beach. A party, I think?" I nodded.

As soon as the fireworks ended, I yawned. I just realised how tired I was. I rubbed my eyes.

"Tired?" Travis asked. I nodded.

"C'mon. We should go," he stated and led me back to wherever the car was parked.

"Wait. What are you gonna do about the picnic stuff?" I asked.

"There's always tomorrow," he waved off as if it was no big deal. I chuckled silently. He opened the passenger door of the car once we found it. I climbed in without hesitation and he climbed in his driver's seat. He drove us home. But I didn't really know what happened because I fell asleep in the car and woke up in my bed. Travis probably carried me.

* * *

**Sorry if it's shorter than usual! I swear on the Styx the next chapter will be longer!**** But hehe... I don't really know how to write this date stuff. Sure, I've had a boyfriend but I've never been on a date. Don't judge! I just started my teenage years this month! And another reason is because I kinda had no clue in some parts. I just wanted to write it because everyone loves Tratie! If you don't, I'll skin you! Haha. Jokes. And this chapter is dedicated to LazySundayGirl for helping me. **

**Anyways, a lot of you guys say that the bet are either whether Leo and Piper like each other or if they start dating. I'll tell you one thing. (Haha. ONE THING!) It does have something to do with whether they would start dating, but not quite.**

**I'm gonna rant a little because I'm really irritated. Don't bother reading if you don't want to. **

**OHMYGODS! I hate school! I hate science! I have 2 science tests tomorrow! A chemistry test and a normal science test! And I fail at science! And I haven't studied because science is just like jibberish to me. We're learning something about electricity and biology. I dunno how those two are connected. But I just hate how I have both tests tomorrow! It's just... UGH! **

**Sorry 'bout that. But I just had to let it out. **

**Read and Review! :D **

**PS: Vote on my poll? *inserts puppy dog face* Especially you Hunger Games readers! :P **


	20. Holidays Does Have Drama Too

**Hello my dear friends. How's life? I just had a whole Toblerone chocolate bar so that will keep my energy level up! :D **

**Review Responses- **

**ZD: Got addicted to One Direction in about March? My friend was surfing on Youtube and she somehow got from some Korean song to One Direction funny moments. And then started watching more 1D videos. Then I got addicted... :) **

**DarkLove12489: Thanks for the reviewing! I'd kill to go on a date like that. :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Thank you sooo much for the brilLiam review! Haha, we're obsessed... is the biggest department store in Holland something like Costco (if you know it)? I was reading one of your chapters and someone else's story in a grocery store last time and I bumped into a woman with a trolley. Hope you didn't knock anything down! If you really wanna know what the bet is... then read thaichick07's review! And thanks again! :P *virtual hug* **

**IamDaughterofAphrodite: Thank you! *virtual hug* Haha I'm not one for romantic mushy stuff, so I will PM you if I need any help! Right now, it's winter, so in America it's summer. We have summer during Christmas! Hit the beach at that time! I can absolutely not do an American accent (it's so hard). I've never been to Tasmania or the Great Barrier Reef, but I have been to Queensland twice only to go to Gold Coast because there are these awesome theme parks! If you want to know more about them, PM me! I usually stay in the state of New South Wales where I live. So I've been to the capital (Canberra), Blue Mountains and Mt. Kosciusko (I think that's how you spell it)! Once again, thank you! (::) :) **

**thaichick07: OHMYGODS! Somebody got it! Was it really that easy? :) **

**LeoXPiperXJaason & EllaXTyson: Haha two very entertaining reviews! It will be in this chapter! Thanks! :D **

**a. 'x: Thanks soo much! Hopefully your mum didn't get angry at you. Wouldn't want that. Mums can be... scary. I'm still debating whether or not I should do a huge confession scene. :P **

**Thank you ZD, DarkLove12489, LazySundayGirl, IamDaughterofAphrodite, thaichick07, LeoXPiperXJason, EllaXTyson, a. 'x, FunnyPuffins1600, LMANTA and XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX for reviewing. Thanks to a. 'x, TheMaxIronGreekSpyGames08 and Lunabear505 for favouriting this story and LuvPeaceCandy and Lennyizkoolio for following the story! :P **

**A part of this chapter is an idea from my regular guest reviewer LeoXPiperXJason. I'd like to thank her/him (I'm pretty sure you're a her?). This is back to Piper's POV. And I added a few jokes. Hope you like them! :P **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

I felt someone poking my face. My nose to be more specific. What the hell? I decided to stay still and make myself look like I was still fully asleep. I felt the presence of someone's face close to mine. I felt the pairs of eyes of a few people.

"Do you think she's dead?" I heard Travis ask. _Smart guy_ I thought sarcastically.

"What's makes you think she's dead?" Katie scoffed.

"Because we've been poking her for the past five minutes and she hasn't woken up yet?" he replied making his answer sound more like a question. I lashed out and screamed taking them off guard. Katie screamed and clutched her chest.

"WHOA!" Leo shouted. I laughed at their reactions.

"How long have you been awake for?" Leo asked curiously.

I smirked, "Enough to know that _someone _thought I was dead." Travis grinned sheepishly at me and I rolled my eyes. "So, what are you guys doing here at this ungodly hour of the morning?" I asked, whilst rubbing my eyes.

"Uhh... it's two in the afternoon..." Katie said.

I blinked and looked at my clock. It was. "Oh," I said. An awkward silence came upon us. I broke it. "Guys, I need privacy. Shoo!" They scurried out of my room and I did the usual morning stuff. Except it was the afternoon right now.

When I entered the kitchen, I smelled bacon! "Oh my god! Bacon! Gimme some!" I exclaimed. They laughed. I dug into my brunch and finished it within a few minutes.

"We're leaving now!" Travis exclaimed. What?

"To where?"

"Cinemas to watch Snow White and The Huntsman. But if I chose the movie, I would've gone for Prometheus or Women in Black," he answered me and looked at me. Oh... Katie...

"C'mon. Let's go. Percy and Annabeth said to meet at three. And that's in half an hour. We should get there a little early to buy tickets." I nodded. I grabbed my bag and was about to go but I noticed Leo daydreaming or lost in thought. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. Didn't work. I grabbed a cup of freezing cold water and splashed it onto his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, feeling the wet water on his face.

"Hey," I greeted back as if I did nothing.

"You know you didn't have to splash water in my face right? There are other alternatives," he said.

I sighed and jokingly said, "I know. I should've tasered you."

"Wow.. you're nice," he replied sarcastically. We followed Travis and Katie out of the house.

"I know. Thank you," I said proudly.

"That was sarcasm. Ever heard of it?" he joked.

I pretended to think about it, "Hmm? Car spasm? I didn't know there was such thing." He chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Travis groaned the same time I whined, "Oh, come on!" It was holidays and Reyna still seemed to be able to come barging into my life.

"What are you doing here?" the ice princess sneered.

"Could ask you the same thing," I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jason, Thalia and Nico ganging up on their cousin, arguing and even fighting. "Go help Percy," I said, nudging Travis, Leo, Katie and Annabeth towards them. So that left me and Reyna. Hmm... Kaycie wasn't here. Neither was Connor.

"I asked you first," Reyna spat out.

"And I asked you second," I replied coolly.

"Piper Maree McLean!" she exclaimed. Oh, so now we're on full names now. Ugh, how I hated my middle name. If I could, I would've changed it ages ago. And she knew that.

"Reyna Bellona Fitzegerald!" I mimicked her tone. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What's wrong with you?" she spat. I didn't even know what we were arguing about.

"Nothing. What about you? I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with you because I can't even stand to look at you."

"Piper Maree Mc-"

"I know my name!" I interrupted.

She looked at me in disgust as usual. "Sheesh. What got your panties in a twist?"

I glared at her and she glared back. "What got your knickers in a twist?"

"I don't wear knickers!" she shouted getting louder with each syllable. There was a loud noise that went on for one second and it drowned out her saying don't, making it sound like she said 'I wear kickers!' I barely did anything to her and she was already raging. Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But doesn't she always? I snickered. She shouted the word knickers really loud catching the attention of passing people and our friends. Our friends stared at us Reyna as if she was crazy. Her face was red from embarrassment! Oh my god, she's embarrassed! Hallelujah!

"You wear knickers?" Leo asked on the verge of laughter after five seconds of silence. Ahh, this was hilarious. Revenge is sweet, isn't it?

Reyna fumed, "NO! Why would I?"

"Uhh.. because you just said it?" Travis replied as if it were obvious. Reyna stomped her foot on the ground and let out a sound of frustration and rage. As if on cue, the six of us who weren't in Reyna's group started laughing. It was a misunderstanding and yet it turned out to be very humorous. I'm awesome, aren't I? Jason, Nico, Thalia and Reyna simply glared at us. As if that would work. Then Reyna stormed off with the others trailing behind like they were her puppies.

"Nice job Piper," Percy wheezed out.

"Thanks." That was when I noticed his bruised cheek. It was caused by a blow from Jason. That black eye from two weeks ago couldn't have been an accident. It was connected to this.

"Percy, what really happened to your eye?" I asked suspiciously.

"I told you. I crashed into a wall," he said. I gave him a look. He sighed, "Jason punched me," he mumbled.

"Did you do anything back?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was stupid, "Duh. Why wouldn't I? I punched his stomach a few times and kicked him where the sun don't shine."

"Oh, okay. Good. I'll make it worse next time."

Over two hours later, we came out from the cinema. Oh my god! Sam Claflin, the guy who played William was so hot. But not as hot as Leo.

"So much romance in it," Leo complained.

"No shit. It's called Snow White and The Huntsman for a reason, smart one," I remarked. He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

It was eight and we were in my living room watching a Victorious marathon. Avan Jogia is hot! I just love Cat, because of her personality. She's so bubbly, innocent and carefree. It's really funny when everyone else understands something and it's just her asking what. My favourite lines from Cat were, "KK!" and "What's that supposed to mean?" No offence to Victoria Justice, but they should've put Ariana Grande to sing more than her. Ariana has a much better and natural voice. We were watching the episode where the Victorious gang were trapped in Beck's RV and were dying of the weather and were waiting for Cat to come back from the bathroom. It's hilarious.

I wasn't really concentrating on the TV. For one, I was getting tired even though I had only been awake for six hours. The other reason was the fact that Leo was sitting inches away from me. I could feel his body heat and either our hands or arms would brush against each other slightly every now and then. That caused tingles to spread through my body.

* * *

**Now, I have to face the consequences of the Styx. I promised this chapter would be longer, but it isn't. Probably because the previous chapter had a waaayyyy longer AN. Hope you liked this chapter! Should I make Piper and Leo get together next chapter? **

**Because I'm weird, I'm gonna add a random song/s at the end of my AN's because it was stuck in my head while I was writing this. **

**Songs for the chapter: Stole My Heart by One Direction and Good Time by Owl City/Carly Rae Jepson. :) **

**VOTE ON MY POLL! **

**And. READ AND REVIEW! :P **


	21. An Actual Couple

**OHMYGODS! I got 17 reviews from the previous chapter. You guys are amazing! I'm getting so many more reviews, favourites and followers! *virtually hugs everyone* *screams in happiness* *does ridiculour happy dance* AND ARGHHHHH! I saw the cast of an Australia TV show called 'Dance Academy' while I was at a park during school for PE! Jordan Rodriguez is even hotter in person! :P **

**Review Responses - **

**thaichick7: Thanks for the really really quick review! Nice haiku! You kinda sound like Apollo, though with the I AM AWESOME! line :D **

**LazySundayGirl: I heart Stole My Heart. It's my favourite 1D song! Good Time is a newer song but it's really good! I just chose Kaycie and Connor not to be there, because I doubt that Connor would like to beat up Travis and his friends. Thank you for reviewing! :D **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: I don't watch or listen to kpop. I know a few bands like Shinee and B2ST but not many. Firstly I don't understand Korean coz I'm Chinese and 2nd, I just don't watch kpop. Are you Korean? I already voted on your poll. For LIAM PAYNE! I have a friend who hates hates hates 1D and she's said Harry's the fugliest dude ever! Avan Jogia is SEXY BEAST! I LOVE HIM! I need him to sing more. I'm gonna die if Tori and Beck don't get together. They were about to kiss and I was so excited but then they stopped. So sad! And if you watch Ariana's live concerts on youtube, her voice is so natural. She doesn't even need editing! I haven't watched Snow White either but I really want to (I like violent movies). I only watched Amazing Spiderman! BTW knickers are underwear. Hehee... I don't really like One Thing and I haven't heard of Animal. Thanks for the review! :D**

**LeoXPiperXJason: Hahaa.. I love your reviews! They're always so funny. And I am reading the review... No. I'm not British. I was born in Australia and live here, but my background is Chinese! Thanks! :P **

**a. 'x: Thanks for the review! My friends watched Snow White and they said it was good.. so I dunno. Sarcasm and car spasm... I just used it coz they sounded similar! :) **

**DarkLove12489: Thanks for reviewing. And doesn't everyone love Cat? :D **

**FireOfRiptide: Thanks so much! Hope your few weeks (holiday, right?) went well. XD **

**Thank you thaichick7, LazySundayGirl, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, ZD, DaughterOfTheMoon0, LuvPeaceCandy, LeoXPiperXJason, EllaXTyson, a. 'x, DarkLove12489, FireofRiptide, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX,1ce-in-Forever12 and the guest for reviewing! Thanks to thaichick7 for favouriting both the story and me and Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades for following the story! XP **

**See what I mean by my AN's getting longer? **

**Ok, I asked you guys if you wanted Leo and Piper together for this chapter, right? So a lot of people really really really want Piper and Leo to get together in this chapter. And some others want more suspense. I couldn't make up my mind, so I did a tally of which one had the most. I got five for YES and one for NO. So, I'm gonna make them get together in this chapter! Sorry IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite! I'll give you a cookie and make it up to you! (::) **

**Just to remind you, my characters are very OC, so Piper's actually a good singer, but not a really really good one! **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

I was bored. Travis, Katie, Percy and Annabeth had gone on a double date for dinner to somewhere I didn't know and it was six. That left Leo and I, but we stayed in our respective houses. There were some days where I went to my music room to have my own space and sing. Since I was small, I had been able to play both the piano and guitar. I loved music with a passion. I also really loved singing. I used to come up to the music room a lot, mainly when Reyna had humiliated me at school. Those times, I would usually play loud angry music and sometimes I would even sing 'Mean' by Taylor Swift. This was like my rehab. Music just naturally happened to calm me down. The only kind of music I didn't like was classical. It's just too... classical? When I thought about it, I hadn't come up here for quite a while, probably because I didn't find the time to with my new found friends. I grabbed a guitar and tuned it correctly. A song name came into my mind and I started playing some chords singing. Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. It was a love song, but I only sang it because it was an easy and soothing song.

"But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding. I keep, keep bleeding love. Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open and I, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love." I trailed off at the end of the song, pleased with what I had just sung. I heard a single person clapping behind me. My eyes widened. Only my parents have seen or heard me sing like this. I didn't even need to turn around to see who was standing at the doorway. But I still turned. I stared at him with wide eyes and gulped.

"That was really good," Leo complimented me.

I blushed, "Thanks." I smiled faintly. Oh good Lord, he had heard me sing. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "How much did you hear?" I asked nervously.

He smirked, enjoying my discomfort, "The whole thing." Oh my god. "Was that for anyone in particular?" he asked tilting his head to the left. I shook my head, not trusting my voice anymore.

"Can you sing another song?" he asked.

"No," I replied, smirking.

"Please?" he pleaded, "For me?" He had his puppy dog face on. It was so adorable! How could I say no?

I sighed dramatically and said, "Fine. What song?"

He shrugged, "Your choice."

I racked my brain for another song. I wanted to sing a pop rock, punkish song. A really old one, but still a good one. Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne.

"He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her. But she'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well. All of her friends Stuck up their nose. And they had a problem with his baggy clothes..." I continued.

"You like it?" I asked when I was done and turned around. Suddenly I was staring into his eyes. Whoaa! How long had he been behind me for? I looked into his eyes and examined them. I realised that they were a beautiful hazel colour and had flecks of green. So captivating and mesmerising. I could stare into them for eternity. I watched him as his eyes flickered down to my lips for a split second. He wanted to kiss me. And I was proven right. He inched closer towards me and I did the same. Our lips were only two centimetres away from each other and we closed our eyes. He filled the minute gap between us and his lips were suddenly pressed to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet. Hmm... he tasted like chocolate. I placed one hand on the back of his neck and entangled the other into his curls. I felt one of his own hands in my hair pulling me closer and the other on the small of my back. This moment could've lasted forever, but it didn't.

* * *

I was cuddled up to Leo's side on my couch in the living room watching some episode ofHawaii Five-O on the TV. We were offically dating. As in, real boyfriend and girlfriend. Not a fake couple like we were to put on a show or to prevent Reyna from dating Leo. But actually a real relationship. Thinking about it just made my heart race. It just felt so... right. I never felt this way with Leo as I did with previous boyfriends. He was different. I could feel his eyes on me instead of the TV.

"Stop staring at me," I mumbled and hid my face between his arm and the couch.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he teased. I blushed. I could already picture him smirking right now.

"Maybe." He lifted my head up and kissed me. My knees felt weak. I was lucky that I was sitting down. We kissed for a while until we were interrupted.

"Uhhh..."

I blushed, pulled away from Leo and snapped my head to the left only to find the eyes of Percy. Then Travis'. Then Katie's. Then Annabeth's. Then I looked at the clock. It was ten. I didn't know it was that late. Who would've thought time flew by so fast? How long had they seen us? An awkward silence came over us. I cleared my throat.

"Ha! Twenty bucks! Gimme!" Travis cried out, sticking his hand out to Percy. I looked at them in surprise. They. Bet. On. Us? Percy grumbled and handed over the cash.

"You couldn't have waited and gotten together until next month?" Percy asked annoyed. I shook my head slowly along with Leo. Katie and Annabeth were smiling. I could tell they were really happy for us. And so were the guys.

"You guys bet on us?" Leo asked incredulously, voicing my thoughts.

"Yep! And now I'm twenty bucks richer!" Travis said proudly with his head up. I should've expected was something that they would definitely do. Betting. Percy shouldn't have even agreed on betting. The Stoll's always win bets. I rolled my eyes at their behaviour but still laughed quietly.

"Should've seen it coming," I muttered under my breath.

"Mmhmm," Leo agreed.

When the others left in about fifteen minutes, I stated, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"You want me to join you?" Leo asked, waggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "Suurreee.." I drawled out sarcastically.

"Ok," he said smirking ignoring my sarcasm.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're not joining me. Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Car spasm? I didn't know there was such thing," he said.

"Hey! You used my own joke against me," I whined. He smirked at me again.

He gave me a short goodnight kiss before he left and said, "Good night, Beauty Queen. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**YAYY! They're together now, like everyone wanted. The most fluffiness in the whole story so far. BTW, the bet was about WHEN Leo and Piper would get together. And Travis won the bet, as most people wanted!:P **

**Songs for the chapter: Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne, As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber and Put Your Hearts Up by Ariana Grande (had to put Put Your Hearts Up. It relates to the chapter, doesn't it?) **

**VOTE ON MY POLL! **

**And. READ AND REVIEW! :D **


	22. Travis And His Food

**Ohayougozaimasu! Haha, practising my Japanese. It basically means hello! Who's watching the Olympics? AUSTRALIA FOR THE WIN! It's kind of unfair how some countries like the US have more competitors than those like South Africa. But Australia's usually in the Top 10 for medals! And China, I think! **

**Review Responses: **

**a. 'x: Thanks for the ultra fast review! And I'm not really one for sappy stuff. Oh and by the way, when I type your pen name and save it, it becomes a. 'x instead. So I'm sorry about that! :) **

**thaichick7: Thank you for reviewing! Hmm... maybe you should do a haiku for each review. I like Apollo, he's one of my favourite gods but he can be really annoying. :P **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for the awesome review! Thank you for the compliments! Josh Hutcherson is okay. I'm only 2cm shorter than him! I love Alexander Ludwig and Chace Crawford the most though. :D**

**LazySundayGirl: It's okay and Thank You! Everyone needs fan fiction! I wish I could do hip hop dancing but I can't dance to save my life. Yeh, I would never beat up my brother even though he annoys me A LOT! But I smack and punch him lightly though. :D **

**LeoXPiperXJason: Thanks for the reviews! And I'm soooooooo SORRY! I might have those new three students but not Piper having feelings for someone else. I kinda planned out my plot. Right now in the story, it's a two week holiday. Once again, sorry! I'll make it up to you! Cookie? (::)**

**1ce-in-Forever12: Thanks for the review and I used to like Jason and Piper the best too. But then I read a Pipeo fanfic and I loved them more. :D **

**Thank you a. 'x, DarkLove12489, LuvPeaceCandy, LeoXPiperXJason, EllaXTyson, thaichick7, Kat Daughter Of Hades, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, LazySundayGirl and 1ce-in-Forever12 for reviewing! Thank you gelaiaceee08 for favouriting this story! :P **

**Ok, I'm kinda asking you guys for a favour. Can you go to my profile? Near the end of my bio, there's this link. Can you read it? If you have a Wattpad account... vote and fan? For those who don't know what Wattpad is, it's kinda like fan fiction except you write your own stories and you own everything. SOOOOO PLEASE READ? It's only got one chapter so far though. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

"Get a room!" Travis exclaimed.

I pulled away from Leo and giggled. "We are in one. It's just that you're in it," Leo retorted. He leaned in to kiss me again but I leaned away from him. He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. I kissed his bottom lip and pulled away.

"Arghh! My eyes! Their burning!" Travis said dramatically. I snickered.

"Now you know how we feel," I replied.

He scoffed, "Katie and I aren't like that."

"Totallyyyy," I replied sarcastically, drawling out the last syllable.

"Seriously, we aren't," he said.

Leo snorted. "Piper's right. You are." What can I say? I'm always right.

"No. We're not."

"Travis, you probably know it, but you just won't admit it," I said coolly.

"That's not true," he said mockingly putting a hand to his chest.

"Yeh-"

"Why don't we say that all of us are like that, so I don't have to listen to this," Katie interrupted.

I shrugged and nodded, "Yeh, that works for me."

"Agreed."

"Mmhmm..."

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna look for food to eat," Travis suddenly said and ran to the kitchen. And yes, I said ran. Katie and I rolled our eyes at his typical behaviour. Seriously, how much can that guy eat and still have a fit body? I felt sorry for Katie sometimes.

"Aww man... no more food," he complained when he came out of the kitchen.

"Yehh. Because _someone_ ate all of it up," I said, emphasizing the 'someone' and stared pointedly at him.

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, let's go out to eat. Where do you wanna go?"

We all looked at each other and simultaneously said, "IHOP." We laughed at ourselves. I ran upstairs to grab my wallet, keys and other accessories.

* * *

"Anything else you would like?" the waitress asked.

"No, it's ok," I replied.

"I wasn't talking to you," she replied, in a stuck up tone. " Can I get anything for you?" she asked Leo. She was annoying the crap out of me.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

She had fiery red hair and wild green eyes. Her nametag read Rachel. She was mainly facing Leo, batting her eyes and flicking her hair flirtatiously. I narrowed my eyes at her and glared. She seemed to be aware of my gaze, because she looked at me but ignored me and went back to flirting. Could she not see Leo's arm around my waist? I didn't know why I was this jealous, but I just was. I growled at her and sent her a message through my eyes, saying _Back off bitch. He's mine._

"Jealous much?" Leo whispered in amusement, when the waitress started flirting with Travis instead.

"No."

"Really, now? You're gonna play that game?" he asked.

"I'm not jealous."

"No, you're not. But you _were. _Don't even try to deny it."

I just couldn't win, could I? He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back until a few seconds after. Just couldn't resist.

I scowled at him when we pulled apart. He laughed and said, "It's okay. It was kind of cute."

I scoffed. "Only kind of cute? I'm pretty sure I deserve much more than that."

"No. I meant amazing and sexy," he said in a sarcastic manner, but I knew he meant.

"Why, thank you," I replied and gave him a long kiss. He deserved it!

"Ok. Break it up. She's gone," Travis said in disgust. I pulled away.

Katie laughed. I raised my eyebrows at her. "You're so vulnerable when it comes to Leo."

"Look who's talking." She blushed and Travis grinned at her.

"So how did you get rid of her?" Leo asked.

"The waitress?" He nodded. "Oh, that was easy. I pretended to be interested in her and when she asked for my number, I told her 101-GO-TO-HELL!" He smirked in satisfaction.

I shook my head but grinned anyway, "Only you, Travis. Only you."

As soon as the food arrived, Travis literally just shoved pancakes down his throat.

"Uhh.. sorry about him," Katie apologised to the waiter serving, who just ran away. At least it wasn't that Rachel girl.

"What are you sorry for?" Travis asked with a mouth full of food.

"Eww..."

"Gross."

"Travis, you should try speaking without food in your mouth," I said. He ignored me and devoured his meal in ten seconds. What the..? I sometimes worry about this kid.

"Maybe we should teach him to be more lady-like," I teased him.

He started protesting. "That's bad for my health. I'm a man. And men don't eat like ladies."

Leo snickered. "That's true."

"I'm pretty sure what Piper's saying is that you should eat with more manners," Katie said. Thank you, someone understands me.

Her boyfriend snorted, "Not gonna happen."

Katie huffed, "Fine. I won't kiss you for the rest of the week."

"What?" Travis cried. Leo and I laughed. "Fine, I'll eat with more manners."

Katie smirked in satisfaction, "And _that _is how you get your boyfriend to do something."

"Hmm... maybe I should try that sometime," I said.

"Hey!" Leo cried out.

"Heyy," I said back in a flirty way, batting my eyelids trying to look innocent. He narrowed his eyes at me while I giggled.

I really should try that.

* * *

**I'm sorry, if you guys wanted me to post earlier. But I've got a lot of tests and essays and assignments. And they're my first priority. I know it's weird how I start the school term and I have tests. But some of them are actually competitions, if you know them (ICAS, Westpac) and they're mainly my worse subjects like literature and science. I also have upcoming maths tests and about 7 assignments, so it would be hard to upload. **

**On the bright side, I'll probably be able to upload a new chapter about once maybe twice a week. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is kinda short.**

**No Percabeth. If anyone wanted that, then... sorry. Let's just say that they were... on a date? Eh.. you choose. **

**Don't forget to check out my story on Wattpad (I barely upload that much). **

**Songs for the chapter: Wide Awake by Katy Perry and Waiting For The End by Linkin Park **

**VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**READ AND REVIEW! :) **


	23. What Just Happened?

**Heeeyyyyy! Who's watching the Olympics? I think Australia's 19th on the leaderboard with 1 gold, 9 silver and 4 bronze medals. Aww... BUT, China is 2nd with I think 20 gold medals? Because Australia's team isn't as good as it was in 2008 (no offence), I'm gonna support China right now. It's my background, so why wouldn't I? Oh, there was this 15yr old Lithuanian girl who won 100m breatstroke! She's only like 2 yrs older than me!**

**OH and I got 200 REVIEWS! *does happy dance* Thank you sooo much! **

**Review Response: **

**DarkLove12489: Thanks for the review. I don't think we even have IHOP in Australia. If we do, then I've never seen one. :D **

**ILike2Write: Thanks for reviewing. Team Aus for the win! Gotta love Travis, right? If you check Wattpad out, then thank you sooo much. I actually have two stories on it, but one of them is my friend's (she's too lazy to get her own account, so she uses mine. Her's is good too). :P **

**LeoXPiperXLeo: Haha thanks for the amazing reviews! You want my name? Get an account. The only one who knows is LazySundayGirl... I think. Have fun on vacation! :D **

**Sakari: Ohmygod! French person! I learnt it for 20 weeks at school, but it was too hard so I dropped it. But I know a bit, because I learnt Italian for 2 years. Thanks for the compliments and I think I might add a bit more of Thalico. I really like that couple. Haha I don't understand the last two lines (I never paid attention in class), but I'll pretend to understand anyway. I've always wanted to go to France. :P **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for the review! The idea was kinda spontaneous and I wanted to write something about Travis. I love watching gymnastics, not really men, but I watch women. I watch swimming the most though. Because you're the 200th reviewer, you can ask me three questions via PM or review! :D **

**Anna1090: Thanks! And sorry, I'm not making Percy and Annabeth neutral. :) **

**1ce-in-Forever12: Thanks for reviewing! My updating basis will probably get worse. So, maybe once a week at the most in two weeks. But in about 8 weeks, it will go back to regular? In 8 weeks, it's a two week break again. Thanks for wishing me luck. :P **

**Emzy75: WOOT! Found an Aussie on fanfiction! Which part of Australia do you live? I live in Hurstville (Sydney). Thanks for the review. :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for the review! Thanks for wishing me luck! And have a fabulouis vacation in France! :)**

**Claire: Thanks for reviewing! I am going to make them go to prom. :D **

**Thank you DarkLove12489, ILike2Write, LeoXPiperXJason, EllaXTyson, Death Boy, Leo Valdez, Tysonrules, LeoFireMan, PunkRock, Sakari, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, Anna1090, 1ce-in-Forever12, Emzy75, LazySundayGirl, not logged, Claire and ImTheMostAwesomePerson for reviewing! Thank you Tiger173 and HushLove for favouriting this story, XxUniversalxX for favouriting me, Emzy75 for following and favouriting both me and my story, nyxaurora for favouriting and following this story, KSpaceman for following the story and 0xXAshxMayXx0 for favouriting the story! :D **

**OHMYGOD! In science class, we dissected celery. At first, I thought it was boring, but then it was actually really fun. Haha, I was waving around a knife and my friend got really scared of me. Did you know that if you cut celery to see it's cross section, there are these red dots you see. And I think they're the xylums or something. I don't listen in class. But i****f you cut across really neatly, you can see a whole line of red through the whole celery stick. Interesting, right? **

**So, I told you about WattPad last chapter and I will again. Go on my profile page and near the end of my biography, it has some instructions on my story on WattPad. Just click the link to my bio page, and scroll down to 'My Works'. If you see 'Wanting To Be Loved', it's my story about a girl called Kaycie who's never been loved and falls for the new guy. And in the other story you'll see under 'My Works', it's by my friend who's too lazy to get her own account. It's called 'My Alpha Lover' and it's a werewolf story. I kinda help her on the story, so check that out too. It means a lot if you do. But they only have like 2 chapters. **

**This chapter is back to school, because I have no idea about what to write for their 2 week holidays. **

**Have fun in France to LazySundayGirl and have fun in Florida to LeoXPiperXJason! :D **

**I'm gonna stop with the long AN and do my disclaimer. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

Today was the day we had to go back to school. We had school for ten more weeks before the big break. The past two weeks have been amazing. I doubted that I had even had that much fun in my life before. It was nice to have freedom with my boyfriend and best friends without any Reyna drama. Actually there was once when we went to the movies, but other than that, no drama at all which is really good.

"How can you want to come to school?" I grumble, remembering how Katie woke me up in the morning. She shouted at me and said something about how first day back to school will be fun or something.

"I dunno," she shrugged, "Holidays were getting a bit boring."

I scoffed, "Holidays can _never _get boring. It's called holidays for a reason! It's for fun and no school!"

I felt Leo's arm snake around my waist and I smile at him. "I'm sorry to say this dear cousin, but Beauty Queen is right. Who likes school?"

"I never said that I liked school. I just said I wanted to come to school."

"Pshh. No difference," Travis said.

* * *

"Uh-oh. Reyna alert," Leo muttered under his breath. Seriously? It was lunch.

Suddenly, I was pressed against the lockers and Leo's lips were on mine. I pulled away and let out a muffled, "Whaa?" before his lips captured mine again. I could hear the coughs and clearing of throats of our friends. I kissed him back even though I was confused, but whatever floats his boat. He pulled away and I opened my eyes only to find nearly everyone staring at us. I felt the blood rush up my neck and to my cheeks and I covered my face with my brown hair. I could just see Leo smirking at me right now.

"Weelll..." Reyna drawled, "Look who we have here." She sounded really mysterious like an emo person or something.

I sighed frustratingly. "What do you want?" I asked bored already.

"Ahh.. straight to the point, aren't we?" she replied, "Well, I just wanted to say sorry for what I've done to you these past two years. I'm really genuinely sorry." Mood swings much? I mean, she was just glaring at me for kissing Leo in the hallway and sounded mysterious. And right now, she was saying sorry?

Say what? Did I hear her correct? Reyna... saying sorry? That's something new.

I narrowed my eyes at her and asked warily, "How do I know you're not lying?"

I could see tears forming in her eyes but I knew it was a fake act. She was as good as acting as me, but she couldn't fool everyone. Maybe everyone else, but not me.

"I'm so sorry!" Reyna cried out. Her expression was filled with sadness, guilt and regret, but her eyes said something different. There was malice, evil and hope written in her eyes. Hope probably because she was hoping I would forgive her and then become her toy.

"You're not sorry. This is an act," I replied coolly.

"NO! It's not! I swear." That just made me not believe her more. It was a bit... overexaggerated? Yeh, that's the right word. She was waving her arms around and I could tell by her tone.

"Piper.. I think she is sorry," Leo said almost hesitantly. "Maybe you should forgive her." Is.. he for real? My own boyfriend agreeing with _the _infamous ice princess. Oh, isn't this day going well so far. Note how I used sarcasm there.

I sighed frustratingly and ran my hand through my hair. "What?! How could you say that?" I shouted right in his face. I saw a hint of fear and regret in his eyes.

"Sorry, but don't you think you should give her a chance? She hasn't done anything _that _bad to you, has she?" he asked confused, "And I think her apology is legit."

"She hasn't done anything that bad?!" I exclaimed in disbelief, "Don't you know what happened two years ago?!"

"Huh? What? What happened two years ago?" he asked looking like a lost kid. Oh, right... I never told him. Oops?

I sighed yet again, "Nothing you need to know."

"Uhh.. yeah, I do need to know. You're my girlfriend!"

"Oh I know what happened," Reyna interjected, speaking and looking innocent. "At a dance, she-"

I cut her off by screaming, "Shut up!" and I glared at her.

She brought her hands up in mock surrender and said, "Hey, I was just saying the truth and I was going to. Anyways as I was saying, at the dance, she was found-"

I cut her off again by clamping her mouth shut and dragging her into the janitor's closet. I saw the confused expression on Leo's face and I heard him ask if the others knew what happened two years ago. They had said yes and when Leo asked what happened, Katie told him that it wasn't their secret to tell. I love my friends. I locked the door.

"What is your problem?" I hissed.

She shrugged a little too innocently. "Oh, nothing. Just trying to steal Leo away. I told you I get what I want and it will stay that way. But you're in the way." She fluttered her eyes. Eww.. was she trying to flirt with me? Because I'm not lesbian. I'm straight.

"Oh my god!" she screeched, "There's dust in my eye! Why did you bring me in here? It's so... garbagey!" Oh, phew she wasn't flirting. If she was, I would... scream and die in a hellhole.

"Uhh.. to talk? Duh," I replied in an isn't-it-obvious tone.

"Look. You will step aside and break up with Leo, so he can be with me."

I snorted. _That is soo going to happen_, I thought sarcastically. "Even if we weren't together, he wouldn't be with you."

"Prove it," she stated sticking her head up.

"No. If he always sticks up for you, then how come he said my apology was legit and how you should believe me? I mean, come on, everyone believes me

"Ohhh suurrreee," I drawled. "What about the time you tried flirting with him? Oh and the time you went on your 'date', he stormed into his house and ranted to me about how awful and horrid it was? Oh and he always sticks up for Katie and I. That good enough for you?"

"No. If he always sticks up for you, then how come he said my apology was legit and how you should believe me? I mean, come on, everyone in this school believes me. I literally own it. I can get anyone to help me. And that's what I will be doing," she said and left.

I followed her out and I went to my locker as she strutted to the cafeteria. Life will never change. Katie, Annabeth, Percy and Travis had already gone to the cafeteria. I found Leo in front of our lockers looking at me. As we walked our way there, I thought about what Reyna had said. Leo always stuck up for me, but somehow this time he didn't. Why? I knew he was telling what he thought truthfully but why did he say to believe her?

"Piper, I'm sorry," he apologised after the painful silence, "I shouldn't have said that but..."

"But?" I asked, waiting for him to continue.

"I still think you should forgive her. Seriously, she hasn't done anything that's life threatening or anything, has she? I mean, I don't know what happened two years ago but it couldn't be that bad, could it?"

Oh. My. God. He's telling me this again! WHY? Did he not like me anymore? Did he like Reyna? Is that why he's saying this? Why?

"Yes, actually it was that bad. Nothing life threatening, but still bad!" I exclaimed, "Why are you saying this? Don't you know Reyna? Or have you been brain-washed? Want me to refresh it for you?"

He didn't answer me, but quietly asked, "What happened two years ago?"

I stayed silent for a while.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Nothing."

"I know it's not nothing. Tell me," he stated. I shook my head. I didn't want him to know just yet. I was afraid of what he would think of me. I didn't know which parts he would believe or not. "Why not?"

I shrugged.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked. I stayed silent. As much as I wanted to tell him, I didn't.

"You know, I thought you were different from other girls. But I was wrong," he stated. Ouch. That hurt. "You're my girlfriend. Right?"

He was asking me if I was his girlfriend? I nodded.

"Then why won't you tell me? I thought we were meant to tell each other everything."

"Correction. We can if we want to. You don't have to and we aren't meant to. There are no rules," I said smartly.

He just shook his head and walked away, leaving me there. Deserted in the hallway. Oh crap. What have I done? This was happening because of one person who I hated. Soon, I will destroy her. *inserts an evil laugh* I sent Katie a text saying that I was going home. She called me and asked why but I hung up after that.

Thalia popped out of nowhere, "Well, looks like you two are over. Reyna would LOVE this." She had a grin on her face. One that I wanted to wipe off oh-so-badly.

"We aren't over," I said, even though I knew that we kind of were by the way he acted.

"Pshh.. totally. Keep believing that." I walked past her while she texted someone most likely to be Reyna. I ran my way home and replaced my Converse with sneakers. I put my bag down and checked my phone. Thirty-eight missed calls from all my friends. Except Leo. I left my phone in my room and went out for a run.

I ran as fast as I could releasing my anger. I didn't tell him one thing and he's mad. What's his problem? It wasn't exactly a 'thing', it was actually a secret. Not many people knew what actually happened. I mean, I have a right to be afraid of what he was going to think of me, so I didn't tell him. It wasn't a big deal.

The only thought that ran through my head was _I. Hate. My. Life. _

* * *

**Hehe... I felt like being mean in this chapter. Leo and Piper had their first fight! Good or bad? Don't hate! BTW, they will get back together because I kinda need them to for my plot.**

**Song of the Chapter: On Top by Johnny Ruffo**

**PS: For Taylor Swift and One Directions fans - I realised in around the middle of the chapter there was 'You're Not Sorry' (Taylor Swift) and in the second last paragraph it says 'One Thing' (One Direction)! :D **

**VOTE ON MY POLL! **

**And check out my WattPad stories! **

**AND READ AND REVIEW! :D **


	24. Eavesdropping

**Wazzzupp?! I'm happy and sad. Happy because... I dunno. I probably had to many lollies. Sad because my crush is dating one of my friends. But then, I have seen him in a while... he changed a lot, he looks really different. And I'm also sad because Australia's got the least amount of medals for like, the history of Olympics for Australia. :( **

**Review Responses: **

**thaichick7: Amazing haiku again! Thanks for the review. Don't turn into Apollo! :D **

**LeoXPiperXJason: Sorry! Have fun in Hawaii! Hopefully, no volcanoes blow up. And sorry. No Tyson and Ella. Thanks for the review! :P **

**Luna082: I'm thinking the same thing, but I'm still debating. Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Emzy75: Toowoomba! I've been there before, but that was like five years ago. Thanks for the review! :) **

**DarkLove12489: Thanks for reviewing! Hm... I don't know if she's overreacting. :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for the review! I would never have Reyna as a best friend. She's just... ughh. Netherlands is lower on the leaderboard because it's a smaller country and doesn't have as many competitors as America and GB. Athletics! I suck at it.. lol. :D**

**a. 'x: Thanks for the review! I love 'Enchanted too'. I'm a huge TS fan! Sorry about the name thing again! :)**

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for the review! 1) No, but someone else will... 2) Hmm... No. 3) Ohmygods! I forgot about Jason! But he's really important for the end of the plot! :) **

**Can't log in: Thanks for reviewing! That's a really good idea. I might use it, but not while she's running. :) **

**I am Travis son of Hermes: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, I love the Stoll's. :D **

**Thank you thaichick7, LeoXPiperXJason, Luna082, Emzy75, DarkLove12489, LazySundayGirl, a. 'x, Anna1090, WinterRainbow, FunnyPuffins1600, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, Can't log in, I am Travis son of Hermes and the three guests for reviewing! Thank you LaVerite for following the story, MyAutumnMelody for favouriting the story, WinterRainbow for favouriting both the story and me, I am Travis son of Hermes for following and favouriting the story, percabeth23 for following the story and ThisIsn'tMyRealName396250 for following the story! :) **

**Do you remember in Chapter 14 (Birthday Surprise & The Talk), I asked you opinion for my English assignment? Well, I wrote two excerpts. One is the countdown plus the bloodbath and the other is the acidic fog part. I don't know what to do. If you are willing to help, please review or PM me your email so I can send them to you. **

**So, you're probably wondering why I took days to upload this. I kinda forgot to save it when I first wrote it and when I checked the next time, only the AN was here. I had to restart. :( Hopefully, this is a good as the first. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

Things between Leo and I were really awkward. It's been two weeks. And I hated it. I hated how when we were left alone, it would always be an awkward silence. I hated it when I would always open my mouth to say something to him, but nothing would come out. I hated the fact that I couldn't look him in the eye. I hated how I couldn't talk to him properly. And I hated how I couldn't hold his hand and kiss him. I just hated it.

I took out my homework for the day and connected my phone to the speaker, to play music. I laid down on my bed and opened my textbook. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day came blasting out of the speakers. Huh, describes my life perfectly with the lyrics, _I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me I walk alone, _and, _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. _

I couldn't concentrate on my work, plus it was chemistry! No Leo to help me out here. The majority of my music were pop and dance. During the upbeat song of Brokenhearted, I started tapping my pen on my book to the beat. This became humming and nodding my head. My arms and legs were itching to start dancing. I somehow started dancing pulling a few complicated moves here and there. Soon, I was dancing to Stole My Heart. _Under the lights tonight, you turned around and you stole my heart. Just one look when I saw your face. I fell in love. It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight. Just one look girl. Waiting for a girl like you. _I hadn't danced like that in so long.

"Nice dancing," a familiar voice said. Oh, man. Wait, I thought that was Katie's room.

I turned around and put my hands on my hips. "Don't you know not to go into a girl's bedroom?" I shouted at him over the music.

"I'm here, you know," Katie came into view.

"Oh," I said nodding my head. There was an awkward silence. Actually it wasn't silent because the music was still blasting out, the song being We Run The Night by Havana Brown. It was still awkward though.

"Weeellll, I gotta run. Cya. You girls have fun," Leo said and left. I felt quite disappointed.

Katie gave me a sympathetic look and asked, "How are you doing?"

I shrugged, "You know, the normal. So, so."

"You guys should really talk," she stated and I nodded. There was no way I was going to apologise to him though. He was the one who overreacted... I think. I know that it's selfish but I still wasn't going to apologise. He's doing that himself.

"Well, I've got work to do. Talk to you later," I said and returned back to 'focusing' on chemistry, which was still very difficult.

* * *

The next day, I overheard a conversation... or argument... whatever you want to call it. A conversation that included Leo, Travis and Percy. Talking about me. Looks like Leo's having girl problems.

"Dude, just get her back," Travis said. They were in a classroom and the blinds were down, so I squatted down and peeked through the small gap. The classrooms were nowhere near soundproof. Leo was frowning about something, like he was thinking really hard. Meanwhile the other two looked quite exasperated.

"How?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Grow some balls and talk to her?" Percy suggested in a _duh _tone.

"It's easier said than done," Leo pointed out. That was definitely true. Everything is easier said than done. And I mean everything.

"What happened between you two?" Travis asked. Leo recounted what happened and I just watched and listened to them intently, absorbing everything into my mind.

"Apologise," Travis simply said.

Leo gave him an incredulous look. "Why? No! If anything, she's apologising to me," he stated stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Percy put a hand on Leo's shoulder, "Just do it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then... you'll never get together with Pipes again," Travis said.

Leo sighed frustratingly and ran a hand through his hair, "Shouldn't _she _be the one apologising?"

"Dude, just admit that the woman's right and you are wrong. It always works." Wow.. who thought Percy could be so... what's the word? Smart? Useful? I don't know, but either way, those words coming out from his mouth was impressive.

"Fine," Leo said. "I'll talk to her... later."

"Do you think he will?" Percy muttered to Travis in uncertainly.

"Hopefully. I hate seeing Piper sad. When she's not in a good mood, nothing's fun anymore. He has to," Travis replied.

I was so caught up in listening to the quiet conversation, I didn't notice that Leo had walked towards the door. I only realised when I heard the door open and slam shut. I squeal at the loud noise and find Leo standing there looking at me with a weird expression on his face.

_Oh, no. I'm in trouble._ That was the only thought going through my head and I swallowed.

* * *

**Muahahahaa! Cliffhanger! I'm mean, aren't I? There's been quite a few cliffhangers in the story so far! This chapter was shorter than I had originally ****written, but I wrote the previous one during the weekend and because I had more time, there was more. I'm running out of time right now, so this is it. Sorry about that. **

**I know that Leo and Piper talking it out right now is a bit too early or quick, and how I skipped two weeks (I had no idea what to write about). But I just want them together! :) **

**So, I checked my poll today for the first time in... well... ages. My poll is whether I should start a Hunger Games fanfic (Finnick/Annie). So if you don't know, the results I got were... - ****  
**

**YES YES YES! - Five votes **

**Later... not now. - Four votes **

**Maybe... - Two votes **

**No. - Zero votes **

**Ehh.. Don't care - Zero votes **

**So far, it's leaning towards a YES YES YES! So, I'll probably start it now. I need a title though. Any ideas? For guests, please tell me your vote through reviews. Others can PM, vote or review! :) **

**Songs For The Chapter: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day, Brokenhearted by Karmin and Shout It Out by Reece Mastin **

**VOTE ON MY POLL! **

**Check out my WattPad stories! **

**READ AND REVIEW! :D**


	25. Be My Girlfriend Again?

**Heyy everyone! I'm in a good mood! 6 assignments down, another 2 to go. But I'm gonna get new ones soon... :( On the train today, this group of old people came on and one of the old ladies had pink and purple hair (dyed). o.O **

**Review Responses - **

**ILike2Write: Whoo! Green Day all the way! Haha lol, how do you accidentally throw a knife across the room. I was spinning around and the knife slipped out of my hand. Missed my friend by like 5 centimetres. I was actually thinking of something along the lines of that... Great minds think alike! Thanks for reviewing! :) **

**XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX: Thanks for the review! What will happen if you send me to your dad? *inserts curious look* :P **

**LeoXPiperXJason: Thanks for the review! Yep, you should date. More drama in the reviews! :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for reviewing! Netherlands is 10th right now, Australia's 11th. We will go to Top 10 though. We always do! There's also Paralympics though... Haha I'm horrible at athletics too, because of asthma. I hate asthma so much! And I don't have a really good shoulder, so I can't throw that well. Hehe... in basketball training, the ball rebounded off the hoop really hard and smashed into my cheek... I'm just hopeless. I'm better at swimming, ice skating and nearly anything that doesn't involve running! :D **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for reviewing! It does suck... and he's got a cute smile! If you want details or a picture of him, PM me. The story's just basically from Finnick's POV and it's about his games to Mockingjay. Go Piper! Congratulations! Have fun skyping! :) **

**Thank you a. 'x, ILike2Write, FireofRiptide, Anna1090, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX, LeoXPiperXJason, LazySundayGirl, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, FunnyPuffins1600, DarkLove12489, thaichick, ImTheMostAwesomePerson, Lucia, I am Travis son of Hermes and Annyonnomous Angel and for reviewing. Thank Goddess of Talk for favouriting and following the story and smilingforeverandever for favouriting and following the story too! :D**

**I've noticed the lack of humour in the more recent chapters, so sorry about that! I can't really think of anything. Hopefully you like what happens in the chapter! :D **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

I stayed frozen on the spot with Leo and I boring our eyes into each other. Talk about awkward... again. Travis and Percy came out. Oh heavenly god.

Travis cocked an eyebrow up and asked, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping on what?" I said innocently.

He crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at me. "Why are you here?"

"Oh.. er.. uhh.. umm... I-I... I."

"You what?"

"I dropped a pencil and when I bent down to pick it up, I-I tripped over my own feet. And the floor was comfortable so I didn't bother getting up?" I lied, making it sound like a question, cursing myself for not being able to lie properly.

Travis and Percy snickered at my discomfort. Or my horrible comeback... Either way, they were laughing at me.

I stomped my foot on the ground like a five year old. "You got a problem with me falling and thinking the floor was comfortable?" I demanded, pretending to be furious. Truth to be told, I was trying my best not to smile. The corners of Leo's lips twiched into a smile. I felt my own twitch slightly and continued glaring at them.

"Weeelll... See ya!" Percy farewelled us before leaving with Travis trailing behind him.

"Soo... you heard?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," he apologised.

"No. I'm sorry."

He frowned, "For what?" I pondered about his question. For what? I had no idea, but I just needed to apologise to him.

I shrugged, "Uhhh..."

"Look, Beauty Queen. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

I smiled, "It's okay. I think I might've been like that too."

"We good?" he asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

I grinned, "Yeah."

He hesitated for a split second before taking one step and leaning his face down towards mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face and my heart speeded up. I shut my eyes and closed the minute distance between us. Heaven. Once again. Oh, how I've missed this. It had only been a fortnight and I was like this. Our lips moved in synchronised rhythm, but I pulled away after a minute or two. We stared into each others eyes once more.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, "Again?"

I pretended to think about it, "Hmm... I don't know. Nah, I'm kidding. Yes!"

He hugged me and kissed me once again before going to lunch.

* * *

"I'm glad you two are together again. Leo's been moping around making the house's atmosphere so dull. And the mood in the room across from mine was so depressing. I couldn't take it. I was about to move in with Travis or Annabeth!" Katie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

I laughed and Travis said, "You were about to move in with me?"

She blushed and nodded. Travis kissed her.

"Well, I'm glad we're together. No more awkward moments. I hated those," Leo said, scrunching up his face.

"You and I both," I commented.

Annabeth breathed out a sigh, "Well, it's a good thing that you're together like Katie said. It was so depressing when you two weren't together and that was for nearly three weeks. Not even Travis could cheer you guys up. You two were moping like crazy. I mean, you guys literally locked yourself up in you room for the whole time unless you needed to come out. And in this case, Piper barely came out because her room is huge. It has a mini fridge. So, she only came out for school. It was so-"

"We get it! Stop ranting, babe!" Percy exclaimed cutting her off.

"Actually, that was more like rambling," Travis added.

"It was kind of both. She was ranting and rambling."

"Let's just call it verbal diarrhoea. End of discussion," I announced.

They stared at me and shrugged their shoulders, agreeing with me.

Percy snickered after a few silent moments, causing our heads to snap towards his direction. We stared at him.

"Verbal diarrhoea," he said smirking. We just rolled our eyes.

"Hey, let's have a sleepover," I said.

"Girls only!" "I'm in."

"Can I come?" Leo asked me with a hopeful expression plastered on his face.

I shook my head, "Sorry. You can't come. Girls only." He frowned and pouted.

"Don't make that face. It could stay there and that will be horrible," I said.

He scoffed, "So now you're calling me horrible looking?"

I shook my head. "Nooo, you're good looking and the hottest guy I have _ever _met," I said sarcastically, emphasizing the ever, even though it was true.

He smirked and proudly said, "Thank you."

At around seven, we ushered the guys out of my house. "I'll see you guys later! No funny business and NO spying on us."

I kissed Leo goodbye and went to the TV. I had transferred many movies from my laptop onto the television so it would be better to watch.

Katie closed her eyes and clicked the down button for a few seconds and the cursor lands on Mean Girls. I groan.

"Mean Girls? Really? Our first movie and it's that?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry," Katie shrugged.

Regina George... reminds me of Reyna. Because of their similar names and personalities. It's just that Reyna is a whole lot worse than Reyna. She does way more than Regina.

* * *

"Yayy! That movie's over!" I exclaimed and got up to do my ridiculous happy dance, to which they laugh at.

"What do you guys want to do now? I'm not in the mood for movies anymore," I said.

"Neither am I," Katie agreed.

"How about..." Annabeth trailed off with a mischievous grin on her face.

"How about...?"

"Let's go on Reyna's account on Facebook and update her statuses."

"Ooohh.. I like the way you think," Katie commented.

"Thanks."

"Do you by any chance know her password?" I asked her.

"Noo... but it should be something obvious. If it's complicated then she wouldn't be able to remember it."

"Oh! I have an idea," I said. I entered _IhatePiperMcLean_ in the password box and...

Whoo! I got it!

"Nice."

"Let's change her picture first."

Her profile picture was one of her in a skimpy black bikini with designer sunglasses and bling. Ughh... Because we had Annabeth, the genius, we were able to alternate the picture. We cropped her face and put it in one of those fat yellow chicken pictures with a farm in the background. We dragged the face wider making it look like she was obese. Oh, hell yeah. This was epic.

"I think we've done a good job!" Annabeth said, putting her hands out palms up, as we high five her.

I clicked 'Ok'. Her picture came up and we changed her wall picture. It was one that said, 'Love is stupid. I'm a whore. I hate everyone. I'm a slut. Life is stupid.'

Oh, she will throw a huge tantrum. Almost immediately, a hundred likes came up on her profile picture. There were at least five hundred comments in the next five minutes and it was hilarious. Some said, 'Such a hoe." Others said, "Ahahha lol. This is awesome. I'd luv 2 c her reaction."

And I had to agree. Her reaction would be Priceless with a capital P.

* * *

**How was it? Hmm.. I seem to be uploading less and less these days. BUT, I have a legitimate reason. I'm entering a few contests on WattPad and the 2-7 page stories have to be done by the 15th. And I have a lot of assignments... still. **

**Uggh... we had this Japanese today and I didn't even know we had it. I didn't even study! I'm pretty sure I failed. **

**Well... off to basketball again! I hate late games.. some of our games are at 9:10pm!**

**Songs for the chapter: Scream by Usher and Titanium by David Guetta and... someone else... (I can't remember) **

**Vote on my poll! **

**Read and Review! :) **


	26. Here To Crash It

**Ok, so I'm gone for four hours after I update and after basketball, I find five reviews. When I woke up today, I had fourteen. And right now, I see 22! It must be like, the record for me! And OH! Our basketball team was so happy! BUT we didn't win. We tied... we were just happy because we barely ever win... **

**Review Responses - **

**ILike2Write: Thank for the review! Oh, I see now. In this other science experiment after that one, my friend didn't let me hold the knife. :P **

**The one and only Moongirl: Thank you so much! Japanese is okay, I guess. No, I'm not Japanese. I'm Australian with a Chinese background. :) **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, what are you talking about? Of course I'll find one. In like, a bajillion years. I just started my teenage years last month. No McDonald happy meals anymore! Lol, British accent... hmm... One Direction! Alex Pettyfer! In I Am Number Four, he's shirtless for a bit. I was watching in the car coming home from my game, and my friend next to me was drooling! LOL! What's Blacktop? I think there's a movie called Blacktop... :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for the review! Asthma sucks. :( We don't have the cooper test, but we have this beep test. So, basically we run a distance (we did 20m) and everytime there's a beep, you run from one end to the other. If you miss once, you can catch up but if you miss the 2nd time, you're out. So basically it goes 0.1 and then 0.2 then 0.3 and so on and to 1.0, 1.1, 1.2, 1.3, 1.4 and it just goes on. I only got 5.6. The best in our class was 11.4. So freaky! But when I did it, it was only a week after I found out I had asthma. I was diagnosed with it this year. Most people get it when they're like 4. I got it this year... weird. Hopefully, I will get a good grade. :) **

**EllaXTyson: Weelll, have fun with them making out... Thanks for the reviews! :D **

**I am Travis son of Hermes: Thanks for the review! Haha, lol. I don't know what a blacktop is either, but I'm no American. I'm trying to figure out if you're a guy or a girl... I can usually tell... Caus' it says you're Travis, but then uhhh... I dunno... Well, have fun arguing! :) **

**xXAnnabethJacksonXx: Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! Aphrodite! I go to that stage too, even though I'm a tomboy. It won't be Piper telling Leo.. I'll just say that... :)**

**Thank you ILike2Write, The one and only Moongirl, magyk2000, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, LazySundayGirl, Carrot Cake Honeypie, LeoXPiperXJason, Wolfy Winter and Dream, Windmills and Ducks, Goddess of Talk, bob, EllaXTyson, I am Travis son of Hermes, Anna1090, xXAnnabethJacksonXx and DarkLove12489 for reviewing! Thank you The one and only Moongirl for favouriting the story, hipster101 for favouriting and following this story, ImTheMostAwesomePerson for favouriting this story, Anna1090 for favouriting me and xXAnnabethJacksonXx for following the story and favouriting both me and the story! :D **

**Ok, right now I'm addicted to Max Schneider songs! I was watching As Long As You Love Me (JB gets beat up) then it became Max Schneider! Anyways, you HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO go to YouTube and type in 'Victoria Justice and Max Schneider Maroon 5 Medley' and 'Victoria Justice and Max Schneider Bruno Mars Medley'! They're amazing! :) **

**A lot of few asked for the guys aka. Leo, Travis and Percy to crash the sleepover. I was going to do that. What can you say? Great minds think alike! :) **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

"You know, homecoming is on the last week of school," Annabeth said.

I groaned, "Really? I hate homecoming and dances!"

She scoffed, "Oh, please. It's only because of what idiotic Barbie and stupid Ken did to you. If that didn't happen, then you would like them."

"Yeah. That and because it means more shopping."

"What's wrong with shopping?" Katie asked.

"She doesn't like shopping because her mum sends her a bunch of clothes every month and she has like, ten wardrobes. So she gets really annoyed when we drag her out shopping," Annabeth explained.

"Oh, I know what you mean."

Right now, music was blasting out of the speakers and we were painting our nails. Not toes. Just fingers. I don't do toenails... My nails were now a solid black and it looked really cool, because it was glittery too. Katie had light green on, while Annabeth had a blood red. When we finished with our nails, we did our hair.

"Oh! I want a Katniss braid! From the Hunger Games," I exclaimed.

"How about we all have some Hunger Game style hair?" Katie suggested. We're so not obsessed...

"Yeah, that'll be cool. Haha, Effie Trinket!" Annabeth said.

"You want your hair to be puffy and pink?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She scoffed, "Hell no. I hate pink and puffy stuff. You know that." And there's the Annabeth I know.

"Well, I call dibs on Clove's hair!" Katie exclaimed.

"Prim!" Annabeth shouted. Okay, maybe we were a little obsessed with Hunger Games...

"Annabeth, you're first!"

Because Katie was really good and skilful with her hands, she did Annabeth's hair. It actually turned out really well. The only difference between Prim and Annabeth was that our friend was a few years older.

'Give Your Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato came on. We were listening to the Top 40 Countdown.

"Oh! I love this song!" Katie exclaimed and started dancing around... and might I add, very weirdly. The blonde girl and I started laughing.

"Oi! Get over here so I can do your hair!" I shouted at her and she sat down on the bed. I grabbed the hairbrush and few hair ties and started brushing her straight hair, to get rid of any tangles. The hair style was really simple. I just had to tie her hair up into a high ponytail and add hair ties onto the length of her hair.

"And.. done!" I announced proud of myself.

"Not bad," Katie said.

I scoffed, "Not bad? Only a not bad? I think I deserve more than that."

"Ok. It looks really cool. It would be better if I pulled off the whole mean, bad attitude thing." Reyna could. She does that everyday.

"Your hair now," Annabeth said to me, as she took a hold of my hair.

She did it really well and it actually looked like the real thing. I knew for a fact that Katniss braids were very hard to make. But hey, this was Annabeth. She probably used her smarticles and did some equation to figure it out, but I was pretty sure there was no equation for this.

"Love it! It looks so real!" I exclaimed.

She grinned, "Thanks."

That was when I saw a shadow move outside my open window, that was covered with curtains. Then I heard a muffled scream, a thud and an 'Oof!' I frowned and walked over to the window. I looked out to see Percy on the ground in pain with Leo and Travis standing next to him, with looks of amusement on their faces. Really? They were spying on us?

"You know, if you guys were my friends, you would've helped me up by now?" Percy asked. At this, the two helped him up. By then, Annabeth and Katie had joined me.

"i thought I said girls only!" I shouted at them. Their hands snapped to us, as I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms across my chest.

"We were outside your room, not inside it," Travis pointed out. That was correct, but still...

"When we say girls only and if we shoo you out, we do not want to be eavesdropped by guys," Annabeth retorted.

"No hello? No are you okay Percy?" the guy grumbled.

"Hey." "Hello." "Are you okay?"

"You guys shouldn't eavesdrop. Didn't your mothers teach you anything?" I said innocently.

"Says the one who eavesdropped on _our _conversation at school," Travis said.

"In my defence, I dropped my pencil and when I bent down to pick it up, I tripped over my own shoes. Then, I thought the floor felt comfortable so I stayed there. I told you that already!" I said.

"Really, Piper? The floor felt comfortable?" Annabeth asked, amused.

"Hey! Shut up!" I said and closed the window.

A few minutes later, the guys came up the stairs. Travis had picked the lock.. no further explanation needed.

"We are here to crash your party!" Leo announced. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young woman!" he scolded.

"I can do whatever I want," I said coolly.

He grinned and came over to kiss me. I smiled when he pulled away.

"Hey, guys. Want to join our sleepover?" Annabeth asked. Katie and I nodded vigorously, waiting for their reactions even though we knew they were going to agree.

"Sure," Percy said.

"As long as we don't watch chick flicks, then okay."

"Ooohh! Let's watch a chick flick!" I suggested. The guys groaned.

"Geezz, I'm just kidding."

"Oh, guys... err... girls, nice job with Reyna's facebook page," Travis said, with a glint in his eye.

"Thanks," we chorused.

"We should check it," Katie said and I logged onto her account.

"What's her password?" Percy asked dumbly.

"IhatePiperMcLean," Travis said before I could even open my mouth. I stared at him dumbfounded. How did he know?

"What? I have my sources," he stated with a grin. Of course, he would. It was Travis!

The latest post from Reyna was _I will kill you! _Want to guess whose wall it was on? Mine. Like I'm scared of her. She's nothing. Even though she could ruin my life... Eh, whatever.

Her profile picture was back to the one where she posed in the skimpy bikini, but her background wall stayed the same. The chicken photo was still in the gallery. She couldn't delete that. It was a part of Profile Pictures. Epicness!

"Oh, yeah baby! We're so awesome!" I cheered, high fiving the girls.

* * *

We stayed up until one in the morning playing random games like 'Never Have I Ever'. It was actually quite fun.

"Anyone else tired?" Katie asked, rubbing her eyes.

I nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to die if I don't sleep. I'm exhausted. I can't even stand up," I complained as I tried to get up but failing miserably. I ended up falling onto Leo's lap. He picked me up like I weighed as much as a limp rag and set me in a standing position. He kept his arm around my waist to keep me up as I grabbed a pair of short shorts and a tank top for sleeping. I walked to the bathroom to change but stopped when I realised Leo was following me.

"I'm changing," I stated.

"I know," he replied as he stepped into the bathroom with me.

"Out."

"Aww.. Come on," he whined.

I narrowed my eyes at my boyfriend and said, "Out!"

He pouted but obeyed. When I came back out, Katie, Annabeth, Travis and Percy weren't there. I found Leo, shirtless might I add, laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Where were they?

"They're in the guest bedrooms," Leo said, as if he knew what I was thinking. I nodded and tried not to stare at his perfect body. Sadly, I failed.

"Done eye raping me?" he asked, smirking.

I blushed and walked towards him and crawled in the blankets. I closed my heavy eyelids and felt him kiss my forehead, before walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Guest bedroom. To sleep," he replied.

"Come here," I mumbled and patted on some spot next to me.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. Aww.. it was so sweet of him. But I didn't want that. It would be lonely. No dirty thoughts intended please.

I nodded and we strolled over, crawling in next to me. The last thing I knew before I drifted off was him wrapping his arms around me and mumbling, "Sweet dreams, Beauty Queen."

* * *

**AWWWWW! So sweet and cute, right? I really hoped you liked it! **

**A lot of you said that Reyna's reaction would be priceless and funny and that stuff and you're looking forward to it. That will probably be the chapter after the next one. :) **

**Songs for the chapter: Maroon 5 and Bruno Mars Medley by Max Schneider and Victoria Justice **

**PS: For Hunger Games freaks, you'll most definitely know the Katniss braid and what Prim's hair was like (forgot what it was called o.O). Some might not remember Clove's, so search it up! :) **

**PPS or is it PSS?: Anyone else think that the Sprouse twins (Dylan & Cole) could play Connor and Travis? (That reminds me! I haven't put Connor and Kaycie for... a LONG time! O.O) **

**Vote on my poll! **

**READ AND REVIEW! :D **


	27. A PMSy Kaycie

**Ok, I just got this spontaneous idea for another fanfic for Connor and Kaycie. I'm thinking of not doing the Hunger Games fanfiction until later and doing this one. I just realised! Only like, five to seven chapters left in this story! NO! But these last chapters have the most action! ;P **

**Review Responses: **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: LOL! You guys are ****funny! I'm TEAM FINNICK AND CATO! Whoo! But, for the guy with Katniss, I prefer Peeta. Asphalt.. we call it concrete or asphalt! Yeah, you haven't done the mustache in so long. Haha, what country is Travis from? Thanks for the reviews! :D **

**Goddess of Talk: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I had that idea too! Great minds think alike! It would look so real if Reyna had Clove's hair! :) **

**xXAnnabethJacksonXx: Thanks for the review! I posted it right before I went to sleep, so I'm guessing you live somewhere other than Australia. I love Pipeo! Too bad there are so many Jasper fanfics. :) **

**LeoXPiperXJason: Thanks for the reviews! Have fun on vacation! Hopefully no volcanos will blow up... :D **

**Windmills and Ducks: Thanks for the review! We had the carnival thing at school and one stand was Hunger Games hairstyles. I got Clove's hairstyle! Oh yeah! My friend got Glimmer's. So, we were like the Career girls! Max Schneider's awesome! :D **

**I am Travis son of Hermes: Thanks for reviewing! OH! I did these quizzes online! And three of them said my godly parent was Hermes. I got one Poseidon and one Athena though... But still HERMES! I'd be your... half sister... Haha, what nationality are you? ... I'll just say you're both smart. Problem solved! ****:)**

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for the review! I prefer HG over PJO. It's just that HG fanfics are harder to write. When you were two, you were diagnosed with asthma? Whoaa... When I found out I had asthma, I also had the flu, so it was awful. :D**

**DaughterOfHermes11: Thanks so much! :) **

**Thank you IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, Goddess of Talk, xXAnnabethJacksonXx, LeoXPiperXJason, EllaXTyson, Windmills and Ducks, Wolfy Winter and Dream, I am Travis son of Hermes, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4ever, LazySundayGirl and DaughterOfHermes11 for reviewing! Thank you DaughterOfHermes11 for favouriting and following this story, Kindelan Daughter Of Athena for favouriting and following both me and the story and Bethy-Boodles for favouriting and following this story! **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

The first thing I saw was Leo's face. It took me by so much surprise, I screamed and rolled back. I fell of the bed and landed on the hard floor with a loud thud. I groaned in pain. I looked up at Leo and saw him rubbing his ear, wincing a bit.

"Sorry," I apologised.

The door flew open and two people came barging in.

"What happened? We heard a scream and a crash," Travis said with wide eyes.

"Hello to you too," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, that was you?" Katie asked, "What happened?"

"When I woke up, I saw this guy's face and screamed and well, you should know what happened next," I replied, stretching my arms and legs.

They laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Only you, Piper, only you," Travis said.

"What are you guys doing up at this ungodly hour of the morning?" Leo yawned.

Katie raised an eyebrow at him, "It's two in the afternoon, cuz."

"Oh... I knew that. What are you guys doing up at this ungodly hour of the... afternoon?" he asked.

"Uhhh.. everyone's awake," Travis said, "It's just you two."

"I'm taking a shower," I announced.

"I'll come with you," Leo chirped.

"No, you won't," I replied and he went away to change.

When I came down the stairs, with slightly wet hair, I found them eating in the kitchen.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to go to the mall?" Katie asked.

"Sure, as long as we don't have to carry a gazillion bags around."

"Don't worry. We're not shopaholics," I said.

"That better be a good thing," Percy muttered.

* * *

"Oooohh! Chocolate milkshake!" I exclaimed, running towards the cafe.

"I'll pay for you!" Leo said as he came to a stop beside me.

"No! I'm paying for myself," I retorted.

"Well, I want one, so I might as well buy you one."

"No. I'll pay for both of us."

"No! I'll pay!" he said stubbornly.

"Fine! You pay for yours, I pay for mine!" I said.

"No!" he said crossing his arms across his chest. He poked my side and said, "I'm paying for both of us."

I yelped and tried to get away from him as he poked my stomach and my sides. I started laughing because I was so ticklish.

"Fine, you can pay," I grumbled and he grinned in satisfaction. He ordered a banana and a chocolate milkshake. I literally snatched mine away from his hands and started slurping on it. Mmm.. Chocolate goodness. Leo smirked at me.

"What? I love chocolate," I said.

"I can tell."

"Oh, man," I complained when I saw the ice princess and her minions coming towards us six.

"Why hello again, McLean," she sneered, spitting out my name like it was some foul disease.

"Hey, guys. Do you hear something? I heard someone say why hello again, McLean, but I don't know who," I said.

"Quit it," Reyna snapped, "Do you have any idea what happened to my Facebook account, by any chance?" she asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"What Facebook?" I asked, faking innocence.

""Stop. The act and tell me why you did it," she ordered.

I shrugged, "Oh, I don't know... I was bored and I was thinking of something fun to do."

"Why?" she repeated.

"I just told you. I wanted something fun to do."

"Don't get smart with me, skank!"

"Don't talk to her like that," Leo came into my defense. Aww, man. Did he not know what he got himself into?

"What are you going to do about it?" Reyna asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

I pressed my lips together and narrowed my eyes. "You do know that we're all right here... right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course! I'm not dumb like that Kelp Head next to you."

"Hey! No one calls me Kelp Head!" Percy protested.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Hey, is that chocolate milkshake?" Kaycie asked me. What the...

"Uhh.. yehhh?" My answer came out like it was a question and I frowned.

Then she snatched the milkshake from my hand and started drinking. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, but she seemed oblivious.

"Ummm.. Got a problem?" she asked.

"That was mine!" I exclaimed. I exchanged glances with Annabeth and the next thing was not one I expected. Kaycie. Slapped. Me. And it was harder than Reyna's! The sound echoed around. Once again.. what the... I felt a stinging pain on my cheek and clutched my face. There was definitely going to be a red handprint there.

"Do you see the milkshake in my hand?" she snapped sharply.

"Yeahh," we all said slowly.

"Then it's mine."

"Sheesh. No need to go all PMS-y on me," I commented. She slapped me again, except harder. I winced as Leo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Having fun there?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah! A lot!" she chirped happily. What the... again. Talk about bipolar. They left with a 'dramatic' exit with them walking in step. Just before they left, Connor looked back at us and mouthed, Sorry.

I was so confused.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked me, concerned.

I gave him a small smile, "I'm good."

"How does your brother deal with her?" I asked Travis.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't even know how I dealt with both her and Reyna," he admitted.

I nodded, "I'm going to go find an ice pack. Anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll come with you," they all replied.

* * *

**Updated for three days straight! WHOOO! Haha, I have no idea when the next time I upload will be though... Anyways, anyone who could help me with a title for the Kaycie/Connor story? I'll dedicate the chapter to you!**

**Sorry this chapter's shorter than usual. **

**Songs for the chapter: I Wish by One Direction and Die In Your Arms (cover) by Ariana Grande **

**READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**PS: I'M SO BORED! SOMEONE PM ME! D: **


	28. Dress Shopping

**Ladidadidadida... I'm so bored!**

**Review Responses - **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for reviewing! I love both cookies and milkshakes! Just not Anzac cookies... :D **

**DaughterOfHermes11: Thanks for reviewing! Piper didn't slap Kaycie back because she was too... surprised. **

**I am Travis son of Hermes: Thanks for the reveiw! Doesn't everyone love milkshakes and chocolate! :P **

**Chinfev1203: Thanks for reviewing! No, Kaycie's not pregnant... just a bad (very bad) case of PMS. I'm thinking of not doing the story anymore, but thanks anyway! I'll try to add more Percabeth dialogues. I realised I hadn't put much. :D **

**Goddess of Talk: Thanks for reviewing! Hmm... I dunno if Connor's going good or not. No, there will be no sequel. :) **

**xXAnnabethJacksonXx: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, that scene was kind of spontaneous. :) **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for reviewing! ANYONE WHO ISN'T TEAM FINNICK IS OUT OF THEIR MINDS! They better have someone hot to play him. *virtual hug* Woot! Daughter of Hermes! *virtual hi-5* :P **

**Anna1090: Thanks for reviewing! Hmmm... probably not, because Kaycie's not her biggest enemy. :D **

**I've got 2 more shout outs!**

**1. IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite and I am Travis son of Hermes - You guys are both smart! Just in different areas. **

**2. For those Victorious fans out there! - NOOO! There's going to be no Season 4! That so sucks! I think there's still around 15 episodes left and apparently Jade and Beck are going to get back together!1 Another NOOO! I want Tori and Beck! They're so cute together! Sorry, had to get that out. **

**Thank you LazySundayGirl, DaughterOfHermes11, I am Travis son of Hermes, NikkiHeart1132000, Chinfev1203, pjato-lover, xXAnnabethJacksonXx, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, FireOfRiptide, DarkLove12489 and Anna1090 for reviewing! Thanks to NikkiHeat1132000 for following and favouriting both me and my story, and zinnia14 for following the story! :D **

**PS: Guys, anyone want to guess want happens to Piper? It's near the end of the story and if you guess correct, I will dedicate the chapter to you! If you do get it, then you're really smart. :) **

**BTW, I'm doing my maths homework, watching Pretty Little Liars and eating dinner at the same time as I'm writing this. Sorry for any errors.**

**This chapter's a few weeks later. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

It was the week before the dance and we were about to go dress shopping. Torture... someone kill me now. I know what you are thinking. That I'm a girl and how come I don't like shopping? Well, I just wasn't that kind of girl.

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

Annabeth sighed, "Yes, you do. Even if you aren't buying a dress, you are going to help us."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Hey! Can we come with?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "No, Seaweed Brain. It's the dance. You can't see what the girls where until the dance."

"I thought that was for weddings," Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed, this school is weird," I explained.

He thought about it, "True that."

I snorted, "Who says that these days?"

"Me."

"Pshh. You don't count," I waved him off and the guys snickered.

Leo gasped and put a hand to his heart in mock hurt, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged.

"Okay lovebirds, no more arguing! If we can't see the girl's dress, then how do we know what colour tie to wear?" Percy asked dumbly.

"Jeez, Percy I thought you would know, because you've been going to this dance the past few years. We'll buy one for you," I explained.

I could literally see the gears in his head going round and round, trying to figure out what that meant. After what felt like an eternity, he said, "Oh!"

We rolled our eyes.

"Yeaahhh, oh!"

Percy and Leo walked us outside as we went next door.

"Katie! Travis! Clothes on or not, Katie better come out here in five seconds!" I shouted, banging on their door. Annabeth laughed. Katie came out at that moment, looking a bit disheveled.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, ages ago," I replied, "Hey, do I still have to go?"

"Yes, Piper." I can never win against Annabeth. That fact will always annoy me.

"Fine. C'mon. Let's get this over with!"

"Don't forget to buy the ties!" Travis shouted. At least, he was smart...

* * *

Annabeth walked out of the dressing room, wearing a black strapless dress that went down an inch below her knees.

I looked up from my phone and looked at her as she spun around, "Black's not your colour."

"Wow, thanks," she replied, sarcastically.

"You're welcome," I replied, very bored.

Seconds later, Katie came out with her last dress. A light pink dress that came down to a bit above her knees.

"No," I said automatically.

She groaned and went back in. "That's all the dresses I've tried," both my friends said when they came out holding several dresses.

I sighed, "We'll look for more."

"Hey there," someone's all too familar voice said. Thalia. Why does she keep popping up everywhere? Was she some stalker?

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked her ex-best friend, suspiciously.

The gothic looking girl innocently looked at us and replied, "Oh, you know. Looking for a dress for the dance. A black one that will be much better looking than yours and Reyna. One to.." she licked her lips and continued, "Seduce Nico."

She stared at a specific spot smirking, with a dazed look. One look at her and I rolled my eyes. That was our cue to leave. Annabeth and Katie trailed behind me, putting their dresses back.

In twenty minutes, they had each found a number of dresses. But me.. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a navy blue dress hanging on a, well... hanger. It looked amazing.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Katie asked and looked at where my gaze was directed at, as did Annabeth.

"Okay, you are going to walk to that dress, get it, go into the change rooms, put it on and show us," Annabeth ordered.

I shrugged. Better not to argue with her, right? I did what she said.

I came out of the changing rooms and twirled around. "How do I look?"

"My cousin better not get in your pants," Katie remarked. I blushed.

"Uh-huh. You are buying that whether you like it or not," Annabeth said.

The dress was navy blue and heart shaped. It had sequins covering the part from my waist up and the bottom part had several layers, kind of like those Barbie-like dresses I used to wear that puffed out so much. The difference was that this one barely puffed up that much and the inside layer started off dark, while the outside layers got more transparent and lighter. Of course, it wasn't revealing. What kind of person did you think I was?

"Okay," I replied, after thinking about it. "Now, you two. Put more dresses on."

Two minutes later, Annabeth came out in a red halterneck, with a gold zipper at the side. The length of the dress went down to right above her knees. Hmm... match that with crimson red lipstick and gold heels or flats. It would work.

"You're buying this. It's amazing!"

She beamed at me, "Really? I think I should buy this one too."

"Yep, you are," came Katie's voice.

I turned around and found her standing there with a hand on her hip. She was in a pure white, off the shoulder dress that had a glittery gold belt across her waist.

"And... you're getting that," I said, happy that shopping was over.

"Yeah, Piper's right. Okay, now, let's pay for this. We still need to buy the ties," Annabeth stated. Way to ruin my happy mood...

* * *

Right now, here were the costumes for the dance.

I was going to wear the dark blue dress and Leo would wear a matching navy blue tie with a white shirt. Annabeth would be wearing the red halterneck and the Seaweed Brain would wear a light green shirt with a red tie. Don't ask me why that went well. It just somehow did. And finally, Katie would be wearing the white dress and Travis would wear a black shirt with a white tie.

"YES!" I cried out, "No more shopping! I'm going to get a pearl milk tea. You guys getting one?"

"Yeh." "Sure."

Drinking pearl milk tea was heavenly. It's just as fantastic as chocolate.

We drank the whole way we walked home, laughing and joking around. When we arrived to my house, the guys instantly came out.

Leo wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck, but that seemed impossible. Actually, it was. I was holding my drink in one hand and the bags in the other. He seemed to realise that too, so he pulled away.

"Can I see your dress?" he asked, his hazel eyes bright.

I smirked and shook my head, "No."

"Aww, please. Just one peek," he pleaded.

I shook my head, "Next week."

He sighed dramatically and said, "Fine."

Hopefully, he'd like the dress.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It was only about dress shopping though, so that must be a bit more boring than usual, right? Ehh... **

**Once again, sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes. This is UNEDITED! **

**This is random but... I'm addicted to eating dried mangoes and Maltesers! I ate the whole mango pack and that's a lot! I'm gonna get so fat soon! o.O **

**BTW, for those who have never had pearl milk tea, you have to try it! Some of my friends don't like it... it's probably because it's in my Asian-ness. Many of us like milk tea. :) **

**Songs for the Chapter: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson and Want U Back by Cher Lloyd. **

**READ AND REVIEW! :D **


	29. The Dance

**Hey peepssssss! Because this story is nearing the end, I'll upload faster. So, that means today. And probably Saturday or Sunday (can't upload on Thursday and Friday). **

**Review Responses - **

**Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234: Thanks for reviewing! LOL! Another Asian! :) **

**chinfev1203: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love it. Thanks for promoting it on Twitter! I don't have twitter though... :P **

**Goddess Of Talk: Thanks for reviewing! That's a good idea, but I'm not using it. Sorry. Zac Efron was one of the top guys to Finnick, but I don't think he's playing him though... :( I wanted Chace Crawford to play Finnick! He's hot! :D **

**xXAnnabethJacksonXx: Thanks for reviewing! Maaayyybeee... I dunno. I might take a short break from writing for about a few weeks, because of the overwhelming schoolwork. ==. Might being the keyword. But my next holiday is the end of next month. Hmm... a shirtless Leo? :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for reviewing! No, Thalia was just spying like she usually does. I don't mention it because Piper doesn't notice her spying. :P **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for reviewing! I'm guessing you're one of those girls who like dresses? Hehe... I don't like them. The only dress I have at home is the one I wore to my primary school farewell two years ago... And that was the last time I wore it. I want Chace Crawford or Zac Efron to play Finnick! No, it has nothing to do with the dress. Pearl milk tea is this Asian drink with milk, tea and sugar. There are also these black circle thingos and you can chew on them. Search it up. LOL. Coincidental much?... Or was it the Fates? :) **

**a. 'x: Thanks for reviewing! OHMYGODS! Smart person right here! You have received a dedication, even if it was only half right. LOL. Sexy And I Know It is definitely his song! Sorry about your name again.. :P **

**I am Travis son of Hermes: Thanks for reviewing! Pearl milk tea is basically an Asian drink with milk, tea and sugar and in the drink there are these black edible things and you chew them. Haha, search it up. :D **

**WritingIsMyPassion15: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, everyone wanted Leo and Piper to get together sooner. In the reviews where they were fake dating, there were at least 2 people asking, 'Are they gonna get together?' :D **

**Thank you Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234, chinfev1202, lmao234, Goddess Of Talk, xXAnnabethJacksonXx, LazySundayGirl, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, a. 'x, I am Travis son of Hermes and WritingIsMyPassion15 for reviewing! Thank you WritingIsMyPassion15 for following and favouriting this story and GracieLou12 for following the story! :D **

**This chapter is dedicated to a. 'x! :D**

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

We walked home from school after school. Annabeth, Katie and I went upstairs to my room, while the guys went next door to get ready for the dance as well.

We had hidden our costumes in the furthest corner of my closet. And when I said furthest corner of my closet, I meant behind a million clothes. I had to crawl underneath them and to the back of my claustrophobic closet.

"Here are the dresses," I said as I passed them the bags. I ran to my window and opened it, inhaling the fresh air outside.

"Okay, we have three hours. Eh... that should be no time with Piper here to do make up and hair," Annabeth stated.

I jolted up. I was lying on my bed throwing a tennis ball to the wall and catching it just then. I completely forgot about the ball and it rebounded off the wall, and onto my shoulder, which was really painful.

"Ow," I winced.

"Hey! Who said I was doing make up and hair?" I complained.

"I did. You're the best at it anyway." Uhh... I hated the fact how my mum was so good with fashion and make up. That ran through the genes and now I had that skill. I mean, I didn't not like it, but I definitely didn't love it.

"Fine."

We each took our showers, not too long and not too short and we put our dresses on.

I straightened Katie's hair dead straight and curled the tips. Then, I tied her brown hair back into a low loose ponytail that went down her left shoulder. She applied her own mascara, gold eye shadow and a tint of foundation. I could already just picture Travis drooling over his girlfriend. I snickered internally.

Now for Annabeth. I curled her already naturally curly blonde hair into sleeker and glossier waves. I sprinkled a bit of gold glitter onto her hair, making it sparkle and shine more. In a while, she had blood red lipstick on, smoky eyes, mascara and gold necklace on. Hmm... looks like I did a great job. Not that I was bragging, of course.

"It's amazing. Thanks Piper," she beamed at me.

I shook my head, "It's okay. Now, it's my turn."

I straightened my hair dead straight and left it down, like I usually did. I added some silver glitter, black eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss and a small amount of blush. Not too much. It was just how I liked it.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, surprising us all.

"That was so fast," Katie said.

"Yeah. Time flies by so fast. Apart from school, of course..." I commented.

Annabeth frowned and asked, "What's wrong with school?"

I rolled my eyes, "Everything."

I put on my shoes. They were glittery navy blue flats with bows on them. I grabbed my black purse and ran down the stairs to get to the door. I opened the door breathlessly.

"Hey," I panted, taking in their appearances. They looked really nice.

"Hey, Pipes. You look amazing!" Travis greeted me with a smile.

"Yeah. You look really nice," Percy complimented me.

"Thanks," I said, giving them each a hug, before they went off to find their own girlfriends.

I turned to Leo, to find him staring at me with his mouth slightly open. I'm pretty sure everyone was smart enough to know that he was drooling. His eyes raked down my body and I used this time to check him out too. He looked really hot.

When I looked back up, he still had his eyes glued on me.

I smirked, "You done drooling there?"

That snapped him out of his daze and he wiped his mouth, giving me a sheepish look. I snickered.

"Hey, Beauty Queen. You look beautiful," he said, grinning.

"Is that why you were so speechless?"

"Yep. Your beauty is so overwhelming, it left me speechless," he said dramatically.

I snicked again and muttered under my breath, "Cheesy, much?"

"Hey! I was trying to be romantic and you ruined it!" he exclaimed, mock glaring at me.

I smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He grinned at me when I pulled away.

"We should go now," he said before shouting for the others to hurry up.

* * *

When we entered the gym, I was really nervous and Leo could already feel my body tense up because he asked me, "Beauty Queen, are you okay?"

I forced out a smile and squeaked out a, "Yes!"

"Okaayyy," he drawled out the word, uncertainly.

We walked over to the refreshments table and I grabbed some punch. It tasted really weird and different from what I usually had.

"Someone spiked the punch," Leo said. I nodded. It was surprising that Leo didn't drink. Pretty much all the guys and a lot of the girls drink.

"How come you're not drinking?" I asked him.

"You want me to drink?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"No. It's just that many guys would drink."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not most guys. And to answer your question, I don't drink because of Katie," he replied. Oh, that explained it.

"Ohh... I see."

That was when the all too familiar tune of a song blasted out of the speakers.

_Coz baby tonight  
The DJ's got us fallin in love again  
So dance, dance  
Like it's the last, last  
Night of your life, life don't get you right  
Coz baby tonight  
The DJ's got us fallin in love again _

"I dare you to dance to it," Leo told me.

I looked at him, "No."

"Aww... come on. You're really good."

"Yeah, but I don't dance in front of people." At this, he pouted. So to cheer him up I kissed him.

"Yo what up my people? Grab a partner and dance!" the DJ announced, trying to be 'cool'. It was a failed attempt. More Than This by One Direction came up. Even though the song wasn't a really slow one, many couples were on the dance floor slow dancing.

_I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, coz you are everything I see  
I'm dancing alone, I'm praying  
That your heart will just turn around _

Forme, those lyrics weren't true. Leo and I's relationship was perfect. I wasn't dancing alone.

_And as I walk up to your door  
My head turns to face the floot  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say _

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah  
When he lays you down  
I must just die inside  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can't love you more than this  
Can love you more than this _

If I saw him with another girl, it definitely wouldn't feel right. I'd probably become a depressing person and suicide or something.

_If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
Cause we are the same  
You save me  
When you leave it's gone again  
_

_And when I see you on the street  
In his arms, I get weak  
My body fails, I'm on my knees  
Prayin'_

The rest of the song played its way through. It held so much emotion and meaning. I laid my head on Leo's shoulder with my around his neck and his around my waist. In the middle of the song, I took a glimpse at Reyna in a short black skirt with her hands all over Jason. She smirked and winked at me.

"I'm going to go to the ladies' room," I excused myself.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here," he said with a smile.

I made my way through the crowd, weaving through couples making out and dancers. It was hard trying to get to the bathroom. Suddenly, I felt an all to familiar hand grip my wrist tightly. Oh, crap.

I froze. My eyes widened and my heartrate accelerated, as a low, husky voice said, "Well, what do we have here?"

The only thought I had in mind was, _Oh shit. I am in big trouble. _

* * *

**Muahahahahaha! Hehee.. I'm really evil. I realised that I've had like 10 cliffhangers in the story so far. :)**

**But don't worry it won't be long until I update. :D**

**Song for the Chapter: More Than This by One Direction **

**OKAY PEOPLE READ THIS! **

**A lot of you reviewers have asked if there's going to be a sequel or not. There will be no sequel. **

**But since so many people love this story so much, I'm deciding to do something a bit fun. There are 2 choices. **

**1. One shot competition - you guys will choose your own chapter and rewrite it from a different character's POV. When you're done, you will upload it and send me the link to it via review or PM. I'll read all of them and the one I think is best will be uploaded onto the story. **

**2. You guys choose a scene/chapter that I should rewrite and tell me which character's POV you want me to write it from. **

**I personally like the one shot competition, so I can see your creativity, but hey, it's your choice! You can tell me which one you would like via review or vote on my poll!**

**READ AND REVIEW! :D**


	30. Brokenhearted

**HELLOOOOOOO! I'm so happy with the amount of reviews! And I'm pretty sure everyone had the same reaction after reading the previous chapter. You guys probably screamed and tried to communicate with me telepathically to beg me to update again! :) **

**Review Responses - **

**Katie: Thanks for reviewing! Umm.. no. Piper didn't kiss Jason. She was just trying to get him off and she was grabbing onto his collar to push him off. Then Reyna 'caught' them. :) **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, that might happen. It's a good self defence... plus a knee in the nuts. Well, good luck with the one-shot! :) **

**The one and only Moongirl: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I know. When I'm on a bus to school sometimes, there's this woman who applies make up on. And I keep thinking she's gonna poke her eyes out. I hate make up too. Heck, I don't even have make up. I've got sensitive skin anyway. :D **

**a. 'x: Thanks for reviewing! I was wondering what happened everytime I saved it. Because your name just became like this. I don't mind Jason and Reyna. In the books, I hate Octavian! :D **

**xXAnnabethJacksonXx: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, I loved your ramble! :) **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for reviewing! You do know that Aphrodite is your mother right? :P **

**I am Travis son of Hermes: Thanks for reviewing! Everything's wrong with school! I have to travel at least an hour to and from school each! *snicker* ruining the romantic moment.. something I would so do. :P **

**Thank you Katie, LazySundayGirl, ZD, The one and only Moongirl, a. 'x, WritingIsMyPassion15, YesILoveNico, xXAnnabethJacksonXx, DaughterOfHermes11, Anna1090, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX, FireOfRiptide, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, I am Travis son of Hermes, chinfev1203 and DarkLove12489 for reviewing! Thank you WritingIsMyPassion15 for favouriting me and Arekuruu arashi for favouriting the story! :) **

**A lot of you people added some colourful language and apologised! But, don't worry, I swear too and a lot of my friends swear 24 7. When I travel to school, I have two friends who are a couple and they're so mushy with each other. And they made out for 4 minutes and 32 seconds (yes I counted. So what?) and they are only 14! It was so disgusting! Their couple name is called Darey but it sounds like Dairy, so my friend and I call them milk! :) **

**You'll find out what happens! :D I'm just evil like that. Called being awesome. ;P **

**BTW might have some colourful language! **

**This chapter's dedicated to IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite for already completing the one-shot! :) **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

_God, if you're out __there, please help me, _I prayed in my head. I never actually prayed to Him. This was the first time I did and it felt weird but good at the same time. I was being dragged away by the devil again. He had his hand clamped over my mouth, muffling my shrieks and screams.

Deja vu, much? Aww, man. For the first time in my life, I wished I had worn heels! Just once in my life! So I could break his foot or his... part where the sun don't shine... Anyways, I wish I had stilettos. Hmm... does Reyna have some in her locker? Eh. I wouldn't be able to retrieve them anyway. Jason was way too strong. The idiot had grown some muscles. Everyone knew that he spent all his free time working out. Obsessed with work outs and muscles, huh?

I reared my arm back, elbowing him in the face.

"Argghh! Bitch! Don't move!" I snorted. Like that would happen. Anyone who knew me would know that I wasn't someone who did that. He must be reaalllyyy dumb. I tried to stomp on his foot but it didn't work. Damn, leather shoes. I found myself being dragged into the exact same classroom as I was in two years ago at the dance. Yes, I remembered. So what? It's hard not to miss it. Right there and then, I swore myself not to go to a dance that Reyna and Jason were going to ever again. They just held awful experiences.

The door clicked shut, but it wasn't locked. Leo must've been wondering why I was taking so long. He would not like this. Not. One. Bit. I bit down on Jason's hand shoving him away. I fumbled for the door knob, but I was too slow because he gripped my waist and spun me around. I let out a small squeak as my eyes widened. I nearly started hyperventilating as his mouth landed on mine. F*ck. Stupid a$shole.

"You look really sexy tonight," he said in a husky voice, "That dress. It compliments your curves and your legs. This will be the best night ever."

His mouth moved on mine and he shoved me against the wall. Ouch, that hurt. But, not my main problem. My main problem was getting him off, which was impossible because he was a freaking truck. Not literally speaking, of course.

Hmmm... I had a great idea come into my mind. I brought my leg up and kneed him in the nuts. He grunted and pulled away from me, holding onto his crotch. I smirked at him as he gasped in pain. Then I realised that I should've run out, but of course, being the stupid person I was, I didn't.

His hand latched onto my wrist in a vice grip once again and he frustratingly grumbled, "This will be harder than I thought."

My only thought was, _Whatever. _

He forcefully kissed me again, as I desperately tried to pry his hand off my body. I bit onto his lip as hard as I could. Blood oozed out and he swore. He looked both furious and exasperated. Why? Ask him for yourself, not me.

He just continued his... 'activity' and I grabbed onto his hair, attempting to yank his head back. It didn't work. Big shocker there. Note the sarcasm. I grabbed the collar of his button up shirt (which by the way, wasn't exactly what I would call buttoned up) and tried to push him away, but to no avail.

Somebody help me? A girl is here about to get raped! How come nobody was helping me! But of course, I was a nobody. No one would even notice that I was missing.

The door slammed open. Once again, deja vu much? Once, Jason pulled back, I looked up to find both Reyna and Leo standing there before glaring at Jason. Oh, shit.

"Again? Again?!" Reyna screeched, "I was actually considering to try being friends with you, you whore! How could you do this to me?!"

I scoffed and straightened out my dress, "How could I do this to you? Oh please. How could you do this to me? You already did this two years ago! What did I even do?"

I looked at Leo and into his eyes. I found the familiar glint of pain and disbelief that Will had before. At least, there was no crowd.

Apparently, I spoke, well, thought too soon because people started crowding outside the classroom. I guess God didn't want to help or save me. I gazed back into Leo's eyes and they became blank. He was never going to forgive me. For something I didn't do. For a freaking, stupid misunderstanding.

Reyna smiled smugly at me, when Leo shook his head at me in disbelief and walked out, looking lost. I glared at her. This happened because of that f*cking bitch! One day, I will seriously kill her. Literally speaking. No joke. I was serious.

I stormed out and before I left, I whispered to Reyna so no one else could hear, "You will pay for this."

Then, I heard Annabeth, Katie, Travis and Percy whispering to themselves and glancing at me.

"We need to fix this. This was Reyna's fault. We need to convince Leo somehow," I heard Annabeth say. Of course. Leave it to the genius. At least, there were a few people on my side.

As I left, I felt the familiar disapproving gazes and glares from the entire student body. And I say entire student body, I meant every single student in the school had witnessed this. This was worse than last time.

Tears were threatening to spill out, but I blinked them back. I wasn't one for crying.

I ran all the way home in my flats, which was really hard and uncomfortable. I caught a glimpse of Leo in the living room next door and let my gaze linger on his figure. Unfortunately, he noticed and his eyes bored into me with an unfamiliar coldness. I sprinted up the stairs and went into my room.

That was when I felt my phone buzz. A text from Leo. Saying three words.

**Leo: I hate you. **

I swear, my heart literally ripped up into two pieces. It sounded cliche but whatever. I read the short message over and over and over again. My mind just didn't allow the fact that this was actually happening make sense. It didn't go through my head properly.

_I will not cry, _I chanted to myself in my head, _I am Piper McLean. I will NOT cry. _

__Unfortunately, I didn't stay true to this and tears threatened to spill down my face like a waterfall.

That was when I realised two things. Two really important things. I had just lost Leo. And... I loved him.

* * *

**I hope you loved it! BTW this isn't a cliffhanger. This is shorter than usual but I just had to upload today. Because you guys wanted me to and because I just felt the need to update. **

**Song for the Chapter: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis **

**ONE SHOT COMPETITION**

**PEOPLE! EVERYONE WANTS A ONE SHOT COMPETITION. SO, ANYONE CAN PARTICIPATE! JUST WRITE A ONE SHOT FOR ONE OF MY CHAPTERS FROM A DIFFERENT CHARACTER'S POV. **

**SUBMIT THE STORY ONTO YOUR ACCOUNT AND PM OR REVIEW ME THE LINK TO IT.  
IAMPIPERDAUGHTEROFAPHRODITE HAS ALREADY COMPLETED IT, SO IT WOULD BE NICE IF EVERYONE ELSE TRIED. **

**DUE DATE WILL BE NEXT THURSDAY (23RD OF AUGUST). AND THE ONESHOT I THINK DESERVES 1ST PLACE WILL BE UP ON FRIDAY (THE DAY AFTER. I HAVE NO BASKETBALL THAT DAY!)**

**I already know a few like I am Travis son of Hermes and LazySundayGirl who might compete. **

**PS: I will not update tomorrow, just so you know. I've got basketball. **

**PPS: Kill me now. We're versing these huge people tomorrow! I'm tall and I feel small compared to them! o.O **

**GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR ONE SHOTS! :) **

**READ AND REVIEW! :D **


	31. Leo's Thoughts

**I'm surprised I'm still alive. I thought I would've been trampled over by those basketball giants but I wasn't so... YAYY! **

**Review Responses - **

**I am Travis son of Hermes: Thanks for reviewing! Jason and Reyna are always idiots... well, in my mind they are. I checked out your one-shot and reviewed! :) **

**Goddess Of Talk: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, you will find out later. :D **

**xXAnnabethJacksonX: Thanks for reviewing! Violent girl here... *virtual high-five* :P **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for reviewing! Little kids should or should not read that review? ;) **

**Wolfy Winter and Dream: Thanks for reviewing! LOL another violent person, I see. *another virtual high-five* :) **

**Thank you chinfev1203, I am Travis son of Hermes, rachel3athena, Guest, Goddess Of Talk, xXAnnabethJacksonXx, FireOfRiptide, LazySundayGirl, thaichick7, GracieLou12, Wolfy Winter and Dream, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4ever, WritingIsMyPassion15, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, FunnyPuffins1600 and Anna1090 for reviewing! Thanks to sweetiepie3311 for favouriting the story, I am Sadie eye of Iris for following and favouriting the story and Alexandria Marie Carington for following and favouriting both me and my story! :)**

**Hehe, shorter AN but it's probably because of the reviews that had you guys swearing and ranting, not that I minded. It was actually really entertaining!**

**This chapter is going to be shorter, because it's from Leo's POV. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

She knew that I had had my heart broken before, but that didn't stop her. Long story shot: Two years ago, I was dating a girl with beautiful black curls and gold eyes (I know, weird and unusual, right?) called Hazel Levesque. I loved her and she loved me. Or so I thought so. But then, I found her making out with an Asian guy called Frank Zhang, after we had dated for a whole year. Apparently, she had been cheating on me for two months. TWO MONTHS!

I told Piper about this story, telling her about how I didn't want to be heartbroken again. Ever since Hazel, I hadn't had a girlfriend until Piper came along.

I tried to hate Piper. I wanted to hate her. I willed myself to hate her. But that just didn't happen. I couldn't hate her. Not even after what she did. When I saw her with Jason, I swear I could've just cried right there and then. I knew it wasn't manly, but hey! I was in love.. again... unfortunately.

Some people say love is a passion. A medicine. And many people actually try really hard to find someone they love. Some even try to force themselves to love someone, which was just weird. But for me, the girl just appeared right in front of me. I found her when I moved to this very school and right next door to her.

Others say love is useless. A pain. Many people just give up love. Some girls even become cat ladies. Some become emo and loners. A few days ago, I would have called love a medicine, but now? It was pain. A heart breaking pain.

I lied when I sent her the text saying that I hated her. I thought I hated her that very moment, but I was wrong. Deep inside, it was too difficult for me to hate her. Two nights ago, I could actually hear her sob. Yeah, it was that loud. Wonder how Katie got to sleep.

I turned my phone on. I had it turned off for the past two days, to avoid any texts or calls, with people expressing their pity to me. I didn't need that.

One hundred and eight voicemails. Sixty-seven texts. And eighty-two missed calls. Seriously? Couldn't people just leave me alone?

Most of them were from Piper saying that she was sorry and she wanted to talk. Pfft... whatever. A few from Reyna. When will that woman ever realise that I don't like her? A few from my friends asking if I was okay. To answer that question, yes I was okay... physically and mentally. But not emotionally.

The most recent voicemail was from Piper. I clicked on it and listened.

_Hey.. Umm... Leo, I know you probably hate me right now.. But ummm... can we p-please talk? I need to explain something to you... So... maybe...after school...on Monday... at our spot?... Well, umm... I'll be waiting there. Uhh... bye, I guess. _

Our spot. The swing set at the local park. It was childish, but come on! It was us two. I clicked the next voicemail.

_Hey baaabbbeeee! Are you okay? I know what you're going through. Piper's a bitch, isn't she? If you want, you could always come to me. Bye. _

Reyna... obviously.

I listened to every single voicemail. Yes, every single voicemail. Not even skipping one. I just wanted to hear what everyone said. The only voicemail that was left was from Piper... again. But it was from two days ago, during the dance. The time... just before I left the dance... Wonder what that was about. I clicked it.

It started off with muffled sounds. I frowned. What was this? Then, I heard a slam. Probably against the wall. Then there was a whimper... from Piper. I turned the volume up and focused on listening to it.

_"Gerroffme." _I heard Piper's muffled voice say.

_"You look really sexy tonight. That dress? It compliments your curves and legs really well... This will be the best night of my life." _

Jason. That idiot! I still didn't know what was going on, but I intended to know.

More muffled noises... and some smooching sounds. A variety of emotions surged through my body again.

A grunt and a gasp was heard.

_"This will be harder than I thought." _

That was when the voicemail ended. I replayed it a few times, hearing every single detail. I didn't delete it. I mean, it could be useful, right?

"Figured out what happened yet?" my cousin's voice came. I jumped a bit in surprise and looked up at her. She was leaning on the door frame staring at me.

"You look awful."

"Wow, thanks. I'm feeling the love," I said, sarcastically.

"No, seriously. You do. So.. you figured out what happened yet?" she repeated.

"It's quite obvious," she added. I replayed the clip again. Seriously, I didn't know what was going on.

She stared at me like I was stupid. I probably was. My brain wasn't functioning properly with all the stuff that's been going on.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out. I know you will. You're smart Leo. Do the right thing," she said and walked out, closing the door behind her. Gee, that helped a lot.

I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes, as I replayed it once again.

The muffled sounds... the words... the slams... Piper... Jason... how Reyna's reaction was so dramatic and exaggerated...

It all came to me in that single second. Jason and Reyna were in on a plan. Jason was meant to ... do something to Piper.

Ohhhh, they will so pay.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Haha, you know how I said I wouldn't upload tonight... or in some cases this morning? Ha, lies! I uploaded today *does happy dance* but it's shorter than usual. It was just meant to be a chapter about Leo's thoughts. **

**Song for the Chapter: Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J **

**PS: Good luck with the one-shots! Quite a few people are doing the competition! And IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite and I am Travis son of Hermes have already completed them! I'll review on them too! :) **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	32. Butt Dialling Saved My Life

**HEELLLOOOO! I got 24 reviews last chapter! *does happy dance* Anyone have Skype? I made another account for fanfiction people. My skype name is 'shadowofthemoonxx' just like my pen name here. ADD MEEE! We can video chat! If I can figure out how to turn the webcam on...**

**Review Responses - **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for reviewing! I KNOW you have a Skype account.. soo... add me? LOL. No matter how much sugar I have, I never get hyper. Seriously, I had a whole bag of chocolate and lollies and I didn't get hyper. But I have this friend who had one chocolate bar and got hyper! I'm probably just weird... It's okay about the ranting. They were really entertaining! I dunno about SoN but for TLH Harry Styles NEEDS to be Leo and Alexander Ludwig NEEDS to be Jason! :D **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, a scene or chapter from the story! Good luck! :) **

**Wolfy Winter and Dream: JLAJDSOGAKGLFSLJK! How did you guess it was butt dialling? Thanks for reviewing! :P**

**LeoXPiperXJason: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you had an amazing holiday! :) **

**dreamer EM: I didn't realise it was really cliche until now. Cliche is best friends falling in love or the jock falls for the nerd. I did add Leo's jokes and Percy's attitude a bit, but only a bit. I was going to have Drew as the mean one, but it didn't make sense with Jason being the bad guy. I wanted Jason to be the bad guy because it was the first thing that came to mind. I would try and make them less OOC, but it's near the end, so there's not much point. Thanks for the feedback though! :) **

**Thank you Asiangirl143, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, The one and only Moongirl, LazySundayGirl, I am Sadie Eye of Isis, WritingIsMyPassion15, xXAnnabethJacksonXx, Wolfy Winter and Dream, FunnyPuffins1600, Anna1090, percyjason, Mela1912, I am Travis son of Hermes, Guest, LeoXPiperXJason, dreamerEM, , lmao234, The Crazy Person, 12453678577754 and stardiva2272 for reviewing! Thanks to WritingIsMyPassion15 for following me and favouriting my other story,  .APHRODITE01 for favouriting, Mela1912 for following and favouriting the story and NCBS15 for favouriting. :D **

**PS: For those who said it was too OOC, it's meant to be. I warned you in the first few chapters, if you didn't realise. And just so you know, many other FanFictions are too. There's no rule saying you can't do AU or too OC. **

**This chapter's back to Piper's POV. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

I kept my head down as I walked down the hallway to my locker. I could feel the accusing gazes lingering on my figure. Those people seriously judged too fast. They didn't even know the truth. I had lost Leo... probably forever and I was being treated like trash. Everyone in the building was silent apart from a few murmurs about me.

I had left him numerous voicemail and texts trying to contact him. The last one I left him was asking to meet in the park at four after school today. I highly doubted that he would come.

At lunch, I sat down at our usual table with the two couples. We ate in a really uncomfortable silence. I envied how they were together with no problems at all. When I thought about it, they never had any troubles apart from their usual bickering. It was all me and Leo who received the worst. Leo didn't sit with us that lunch. In fact, he wasn't in the cafeteria at all today. I spotted Reyna and Jason making out at their usual table. Their 'friends' didn't seem affected by that. They just sat there chattering and talking like they didn't even exist.

The day went by so slowly, it was torturous. I didn't think I had been through any as slow as today. No Leo. My friends didn't want to bother me too much. I hadn't spoken in these few days. No doubt would my voice sound weird when I used it.

The seconds went by like minutes, the minutes went by like hours and the hours went by like days. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

People were throwing insults at me, jeering me, and saying that Leo didn't deserve someone like me. And this was coming from those nerds who hadn't experienced love, too.

I missed him. I missed Leo. And I missed Will as well. That was the first time I thought of Will in a long time. We had been close friends since we were in diapers and we grew up together. And now we were apart, because of a stupid misunderstanding. I loved him, but only as a friend.

I missed Leo. Because I loved him deeply. I loved him to death. And I think he loved me back too. I could tell. Once again, it was through genetics. My mum was not only an expert in acting, modelling and fashion, but also in telling who loved who. You'd think she was a goddess or had some magical powers or something. I actually wondered about that sometimes, because even without make up, my mother was beautiful. I could see why my daddy fell in love with her... and Hephaestus... but that was another story. To make it short, my mother and Leo's dad used to date but then decided to break it off and stayed close friends.

After school, I was anxious as hell. Was Leo going to meet me? Or was he going to blow me off? Would he listen to me? Would he forgive me? I was getting so nervous, I started sweating and it wasn't even summer anymore.

I walked my way to the park slowly after school, enjoying the fresh air I had missed, after being locked up in my room. I walked along the pavement around the park in circles numerous times. When I checked my phone, it was still only four thirty. I'd been here for forty-five minutes. I was going to stay another fifteen minutes before leaving, if he didn't come.

I sat down on a nearby swing, watching children running around, squealing, going down slides, chasing each other around and climbing monkey bars. A bunch of my childhood memories came flashing through my mind like a rush of water. I used to be like those kids. Innocent, carefree and naive. Having no care for the world and not understanding many things.

I swung my legs with a harder force as I flew (not literally speaking) into the sky. I held onto the chains of the swing, enjoying the slight wind rushing past me.

Fifteen minutes. They had passed by. Well, it looked like Leo wasn't coming. Guess I came here for nothing. I walked across the park, clutching my hoodie closer to me as I felt the chilly wind seeping through my sleeves.

I was wearing a dark grey tee shirt, a black hoodie, black wash skinny jeans and black Doctor Martens. No, I wasn't emo, goth or punk. I just liked to express my emotions. For the past few days, I had been depressed and black was the best colour to express my emotions.

I was halfway across when I heard a familiar voice shout, "Piper! Wait up!"

A variety of different emotions engulfed me. Panic, relief, happiness, frightfulness. Completely different, I know, but they just surged through my veins. I slowly turned around, my hair, which wasn't choppy any more, whipping across my cheeks.

Leo looked like he had just run a marathon. He had his cheeks puffed out and he was quite out of breath. I could see whisps of air coming out of his mouth. Even with his hair disheveled and his slightly tinged cheeks, he looked amazing. He ran towards me and led me to an empty bench. We sat down in a comfortable silence.

It was like the silence was our way of exchanging and communicating. It explained a lot. We exchanged silent words as we just sat there. The silence was comforting, yet excruciating. It was killing me. I opened my mouth a couple of times to say something, but nothing would come out. I didn't know if it was because of the fact that I hadn't talked or because I couldn't think of anything to say. Probably both,

"I'm sorry," Leo apologised.

"Why?" My voice came out really hoarse and croaky, from my crying and the lack of speaking lately. My throat felt like it was on fire.

He shrugged, "I actually don't really know." He raised his head and met his eyes with mine. Hazel meeting kaleidoscope.

I let out a weak smile. Another silence.

"I'm sorry." This time, I was the one who broke the silence.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault," he replied after a moment.

"It was my fault," I said stubbornly, even though I knew it wasn't right. Sometimes, I hated my stubborness. Once again, it was from my mum.

"No, it wasn't," he said firmly. He sounded a hundred percent sure about this.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I have my sources."

"Like...?" I asked, curiously.

He shook his head, not telling me.

"What sources?" I asked again, really wanting to know what 'sources' he had.

He sighed, "If you really want to know, check my voicemails." He handed me his phone. I took it and looked through his phone. There was only one voicemail left that wasn't deleted. And it was from me.. the night of the dance... the time I was in the room.. with Jason.

I clicked the play button and listened to the message. There were muffled noises. I could make out both mine and Jason's voices. Where did he get that from?

"I didn't call you," I commented, confused when the voicemail ended.

"I know," he replied, sounding amused.

"You know?" I asked surprised.

He nodded, "It was one of your famous butt dials." This time, a smirk took over his face.

Ooohh... I see. That made a lot more sense now. Leo called my butt dials 'famous' because I had butt dialled him quite a few times. One time, I butt dialled him and it was only muffled and beeping sounds, which freaked him out. He burst into my house and barged into my room, taking me by surprise. He thought I was in some kind of trouble. But when he realised I was okay, he relaxed. His expression was priceless.

I smiled a genuine smile.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier. I had... some things to do," he said. He was hiding something from me but I let it go.

"It's okay."

Before I could comprehend anything, his lips were planted on mine. Oh, how I missed this! I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt the sudden warmth engulf my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled into the kiss.

Butt dialling had save my life. Who would've thought my habit would come in handy, huh?

* * *

**AWWW! I had so much fun writing this chapter! Even though I had to rewrite it a few times because of the stupid site...**

**Songs for the Chapter: The Boys by SNSD and Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer**

**Haha I got the Korean song, because I have to dance to it at school. We have to choreograph our own moves and I'm no dancer. There are so many hip movements (seriously, watch the video). I swear I will have a broken hip bone in a few weeks time!**

**I have a maths test on Friday, so I'll try upload tomorrow and maybe once after that. **

**This is the 2nd last chapter apart from the epilogue and one shot. **

**Should I do an epilogue? It's your choice! **

**Add me on Skype! **

**READ AND REVIEW!:) **


	33. What Really Happens In The End

**Wazzuppp?! Sorry, I kind of ditched you guys a bit yesterday. I was busy with... stuff... ANDDDD I made it long! **

**Review Responses - **

**The one and only Moongirl: Thanks for reviewing! No, Leo isn't taking Piper out on a date... You'll find out. I like maths too. We're like the only ones who do. :) **

**LazySundayGirl: Thanks for reviewing! Haha love your... song! I'm horrible at dancing. The only dancing I've actually done was in Year 4 and it was Greek dancing. :D **

**Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234: Thanks for reviewing! Of course I know SNSD. Kpop was a huge faze in my school but I had a different obsession at the time... :P**

**I am Travis son of Hermes: I will add some Tratie in the epilogue, but not this chapter. Sorry... ****Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, I accepted your request. I'm never on ****Skype though. I don't watch Doctor Who... a few of my friends do though. Sorry. :D**

**Sunfire4224: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for changing you! I used to love love love PiperXJason but then I read 'Our Vacation' and then I became a PiperXLeo fan. But now, I like them both. :) **

**Thank you The one and only Moongirl, LazySundayGirl, xXAnnabethJacksonXx, Claire, Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234, Anna1090, Wolfy Winter and Dream, DaughterofHermes4141, I am Travis son of Hermes, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, Guest and Sunfire4224 for reviewing! Thank you DaughterofHermes4141 for favouriting me and this story, Tiger173 for favouriting and liongirl21 for following the story! :D **

**Everyone wants an epilogue and I have one idea. So I'll probably use that! :) **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

I walked down the familiar hallway once again. And people were staring at me... again. But it was because of a different reason. Yesterday it was because of the fact that I was alone and everyone hated me. Today... they still hated me but they were surprised that I was walking with Leo, holding his hand. They were just staring at us in awe. I could literally hear their thoughts.

_Why are they together? Leo deserves someone much better than Piper. She cheated on him! Everyone saw! How are they together? _

"Ignore them," Leo whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly and continued walking. Well, so much for 'it won't cause that much attention, trust me'. Those were Leo's words exactly and I was dumb enough to think it was true. And once again, I was wrong. Yeah yeah, say I told you so... whatever.

I was happy right now. Why? I think it was pretty obvious. Everything was back to normal... kind of... well, at least as normal as it gets in my life. At least I had my friends.

Lunch... that was the weirdest and most eccentric part of the day. And the best... It's kind of hard to describe. What do you want me to do? Elaborate on what happened? Sure, I'll do that.

Let's fast forward to lunch.

People were still staring at us. It just made me feel slightly self conscious somehow, even though I wasn't meant to. It was just a natural feeling. It also made me feel really uncomfortable with all the lingering gazes of people who 'hated' me and were under the power of the queen bee, Reyna Fitzgerald.

I leaned into Leo's side shoving the fork of salad into my mouth. Next to me, Percy and Annabeth were making small talk and being lovey dovey like they usually were. Lovey dovey, being Percy not understanding anything and Annabeth explaining. Across from me, there was Travis and Katie... weeellll, let's just say the best term was 'making babies'.

"Yo! You guys! Apart! Some people are trying to eat here!" I yelled at the really annoyed. Leo, Percy and Annabeth looked up as the couple broke apart. Katie blushed and smile sheepishly.

"We making you uncomfortable there, Pipes?" Travis teased, with a frustatingly annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"If you really want to know, then yes," I replied, "It's disgusting. I think I've lost my appetite."

"Well, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable and lose your appetite," he said innocently, batting his eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes and waved him off, pushing the salad away from me.

"Why give that to me? You know I don't eat salads," Travis scoffed, pushing it back towards me.

"I wasn't giving it to you. And how can you not eat salads?" I asked incredulously. Everyone needs to eat vegetables, don't they?

"Because I eat meat, not salad," he stated as if I was stupid. Katie, Leo, Annabeth and Percy were just watching us in amusement. It was perfectly normal because it was always me and Travis bickering. No one else... apart from Percy and Annabeth.

"But everyone needs to eat vegetables," I pointed out. "And how can you live on just meat?"

"This is coming from a vegetarian."

"Hey Piper, you should try and remember that it's Travis you're talking about. He can eat pretty much any amount of anything that isn't a vegetable," Percy interjected.

True that. Wait a minute. Back it up a second. Me.. agreeing with Percy. Oh my god. I realised that we were all staring at Percy like he had just appeared from the ground.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, swatting the air in front of his face.

"Did you just say something smart?" Katie asked slowly.

He looked at us confused and dumbly said, "I said something smart? Oh, well. Good on me... I guess."

Yep.. and now, the Percy we know is back again. Was that a good or bad thing?

Leo suddenly checked his watch and smirked. A smirk that seemed quite intimidating. I stared at him curiously.

"You'll thank me later," he winked at me. Okaayyyy.. What was going on?

As if it were rehearsed, the announcement bell sound thing went off, catching everyone's attention and an all to familiar voice rung out.

"Attention all students. One of your fellow students have something to say," came Billy's voice. Billy was the dude who was in charge of announcements.

Oh joy..

Kill me now...

She sounded bored and kind of nervous. Reyna was never nervous.

"Hello... everyone. If you haven't figured, this is Reyna Fitzgerald. A lot of you probably know me." No shit Sherlock. She sounded strange. Kind of monotonous and weary as well.

"As you most likely know, a lot of shi-bad stuff has happened at Homecoming Dance involving my boyfriend Jason Grace and a girl, Piper McLean. They were caught in a... compromising position by students who attended the dance."

At this, people turn around shooting me dirty looks and Leo squeezed my hand and smiled at me reassuringly. I will die if she doesn't get to the point.

"Because of this, Piper was accused of cheating on her boyfriend, Leo Valdez." Reyna took a deep breath and it was pretty obvious it was had for her to say all this. "The same thing happened two years ago. But... the truth was.. she didn't cheat on Leo or Will, her boyfriend at that time. I-I... umm... I-.. set it all... up." It sounded like .. she was on the brink of tears?

"I wanted to kick her down, so I got my boyfriend Jason to take a few drinks and act drunk. The-then, he forced himself on her and.. it worked. I ruined Piper's reputation and I was satisfied and proud of myself."

Oh and now she apologises. People all around the cafeteria (and I'm talking teachers too) gasped. I hear people mutter, "Bitch," and "She's got a problem." I think everyone's got that. My back stiffened and Leo pulled me towards him.

"So, Piper was the loser of the school but a few months ago, she and Leo got together. I guess you could say I was jealous. So this year, during the dance, I tried pulling the same stunt. But an... anonymous person caught me. So I'm making this announcement just to tell everyone it wasn't Piper's fault." Her voiced cracked. "I guess... I-I take the entire blame."

The speaker turned off and the cafeteria is engulfed by a deathly silence that scared me. I looked around to see the faces of everyone around me. Many of them stared back at me and I just looked down. Their faces were of pure shock and astonishment. No surprise there, really. They started to murmur and it felt like a heavy weight was lifted off my chest. Good or bad? I didn't know. I didn't know a lot of things these days.

Kaycie and Connor walked up towards us and apologised, especially Kaycie but it was more of a ramble than an apology. She even started crying and Connor rubbed her hand up and down her back awkwardly. I exchanged glances with Annabeth and she gave me a look saying that we could trust them. Gotta trust Annabeth, right?

"Join us," I consented them and they did. Connor sat right next to Travis and threw an arm over his older brother's shoulder.

"So bro, any recent pranks?" he asked, straight into the topic. I rolled my eyes. Typical Stoll's.

"What did you tell her?" I murmured to Leo.

He smirked, "I may have... seduced her... blackmailed her into doing that." My ears perked up at the word 'seduced'.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything," he said and I relaxed. He better not have.

"Oh Em Gee, guys! I have to take you out shopping! You guys seriously need to where better clothes," Kaycie exclaimed at us girls. I looked at my clothes, offended. Purple hoodie, white ripped jeans and purple Converse. What was wrong with this?

A stir started nearby and a ripple of mutters burst through the cafeteria. We all looked up simultaneously. It was hard to tell who it was but as soon as this tall dude moves away, we saw who it was. Reyna.

Everyone was pointing and talking about her. Literally, everyone. I knew for a fact that none of them were good. Her head was hung down low and her ears were red. She was either mad or embarrassed. Probably the latter. She lifted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. Then, our gazes meet. For the first time in a really long time, she's the first one to look away. Not so good when it's her, is it?

* * *

"Can we talk?"

I turned around and came face to face with Jason.

"Why?" I asked bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Look. I'm really really sorry. I know that I did things wrong."

I snorted, "You think? If you knew, then why did you do it?"

"Look. I'm here to apologise, not argue," he reasoned.

"I don't care. I broke up with Reyna and I'm done with her. Sue me, take me to jail, whatever. I don't care," he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"You broke up with her?" I asked, surprised and took a single step back.

He sighed dejectedly, "Yeah."

"Why?" I asked unsure.

"Do you really need to ask? I thought you would know," he stated.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

He sighed again, "She did the same thing to me as you. She used me. After Leo talked to her, she confronted me and said she would tell everyone everything. I told her not to but she laughed and asked, 'Does it look like I care? Leo and Piper are ruining my life and I can't let that happen.' It hurt. A lot. I _loved _her and then after two years I found out that she had just led me on. I told her that we were over. I hope your happy."

He sounded so miserable, I even felt bad for him.

"I've decided to move to my uncle's. I'm not staying here," he added.

"You know, you're better off without her," I commented.

"That helps so much," he said sarcastically.

"Just so you know, I'm not charging you or anything. You don't deserve it." Damn, sometimes I hated my 'nice' side.

"You're not?" he stared at me.

I shrugged.

"Bu-but I tried to rape you twice."

"Yeah but it wasn't your doing. Well, it kinda was, but you were forced to," I said. He really didn't deserve it.

"Thanks," he breathed out a sigh of relief, "Friends?"

I thought about it, "Maybe... more like.. acquaintances? I can't let this whole thing go so easily."

He smile weakly, "I know. I understand. Acquaintances. Once again, I'm really sorry."

"I missed you," he added.

I smiled, "I miss the old you two and I always will, but you're not completely forgiven."

"I know. Well... bye."

"See you, sometime later," I waved at him. Maybe he could be a good friend again... I turned around the other way, looking for my amazing boyfriend and friends.

"Hey Piper!" my friends all exclaimed at once. I smiled.

Talk about a lot of drama in a day. Or a life...

* * *

**My longest chapter so far! There are a few longer ones but the AN's are ultra long in those, with so many shout outs. **

**I'm really proud of this chapter and I'm pretty sure you loved it! **

**Songs for the chapter: Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift and I Won't Apologise by Selena Gomez**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**PS: I need to know that for those doing the one-shot competition, you're okay with me copying and pasting your story onto mine. Because if I don't have your consent, it's plagiarism. For the best, I will put it on here, but you own everything... except my plot and chapter. You just own the writing. Just an FYI. GOOD LUCK! :D **


	34. Epilogue

**I feel like I'm daydreaming right now... Not much to say here.. let's move on. **

**Review Responses - **

**LazySundayGirl: Haha when you said that you dance everywhere, you remind me of my flute teacher. She sings more than half the time she talks. It's actually quite funny. Thanks for reviewing! :) **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks for reviewing! I'll watch Doctor Who when I finish Pretty Little Liars. I'm pretty sure EVERYONE knows that you too argue so much. :P **

**Windmills and Ducks: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, I hate school. It's halfway through the term though. Ohmygods! I just realised six weeks into school and four more left! Pfftt... everyone loves Better Than Revenge. :D **

**Goddess Of Talk: Thanks for reviewing! Epilogue is nowish. Kaycie's meant to be bubbly and kinda an airhead. Connor and Kaycie are dating. It was mentioned in a previous chapter. :D **

**Thank you Wolfy Winter and Dream, LazySundayGirl, chinfev1203, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234, a. 'x, lmao234, Windmills and Ducks, xXAnnabethJacksonXx, Goddess Of Talk, LeoXPiperXJason, Sunfire4224 and NikkiHeat1132000 for reviewing! :D **

**At the end, there will be a glossary... **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

_**Time for the epilogue... It's not too far in the future...so...**__** TADAA! **_

* * *

Who knew time could fly by so fast? It was the last day of the holidays and tomorrow, I would be starting my senior year tomorrow.

Right now, I was at Adam's Pizzeria. I was really familiar with Adam who was the manager of the place. He was a short plump forty year old and he seemed quite weird, but his personality was like one of a teddy bear's. He was really nice. He had a slight Italian accent too.

"Welcome to Adam's Pizzeria. What would you like?" he asked and then he looked up. Recognising me, he greeted me and kissed my hand,"Ahhh Piper! Nice to see you again. _Come stai_?"

"_Benissimo_!" I replied, with enthusiasm. Part of our conversation was in Italian. He basically asked how I was and I replied that I was fantastic.

"That's good! Is he your boyfriend?" he asked me, gesturing to Leo. I smiled and nodded.

"Well... you're a very lucky boy to have her. Take care of her," he stage whispered.

"I know," my boyfriend grinned.

"Ahh... Signorina Kaycie, Signorina Annabeth, _come stai_?" he asked the two other girls he knew, good naturedly kissing their hands like he did to me just moments ago.

"_Molto buono,_" Annabeth replied.

Kaycie stared at him confused, "What's _Signorina_ and _come stai_ mean?" I rolled my eyes. We learned Italian as a mandatory language two years ago!

"Signorina means Miss and come stai means how are you," Connor said to her.

"Oh. I'm good thank you, Adam," she replied. He chuckled.

He turned to the Stoll's and Percy greeting them and then faced Katie, "_Qual e la tua nome?" _

She looked at me for help.

I tried to remember how to say 'Her name is Katie' but I forgot. Fortunately Annabeth came to my rescue.

"_La sua nome e Katie." _

"Ciao Katie. Your very beautiful. Are you Signor Travis' boyfriend?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You four boys are all very lucky to have such wonderful girls," he commented. With that, a chorus of 'Thank you's came.

We ordered our meal, so he could get back to work and when we were done (the Stoll's had two pizzas altogether! Is that even possible?) we left, sending Adam a bunch of _'Grazie's_ and _'Arrivederci's_.

Ice cream time... I love ice cream! Seriously, I loved all the flavours! But my favourite are anything to do with chocolate, mango, lime, lemon and cookies and cream. A lot of favourites, I know but I can't help it. If you were in my shoes, you would be eating every single flavour of ice cream right now and would be able to finish it within two minutes. No joke.

"She'll get a double chocolate chip and I'll get... a cookies and cream," Leo ordered. I smiled up at him. He got me double chocolate chip! Travis got strawberry and so did Kaycie, Percy got rainbow swirl which wasn't surprising at all, Annabeth ordered a vanilla, Connor ordered a mango ice cream and Katie got a pistachio. All delicious favours, I must say. I wish I could eat all of them.

When the ice cream came, I literally shoved it down my throat. Come on! It's chocolate _and _ice cream! Do you really expect me to not do that?

After I finished mine in record time, I was just sitting there really bored watching my friends and boyfriend devouring their ice cream. It just made my mouth water. Then, I just couldn't resist the urge to grab a spoonful of Leo's ice cream.

"Hey!" he protested.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't eat my ice cream," he scolded.

"But sharing is caring," I pointed out.

He was about to say something, but decided I was right. I'm evil, aren't I? Even to my boyfriend. I guess that will never change.

* * *

"Hey guys! We should make a bucket list! You know, for our senior year? Our last year before university," Annabeth suggested. We were in my tree house right now, lazing around.

"Oh yes! We have to prank the principal!" I exclaimed.

"We could paint his office bright pink and get rid of the water in his bottle and replace it with clear nail polish!" Kaycie said. We stared at her. Nail polish had many chemicals in it! It was dangerous!

"I was thinking of maybe the same prank I did last time..." Percy trailed off. Connor let out a loud guffaw at that and we started staring at him.

"Ohh... my ... god.. that prank! It was... epic," he wheezed between breaths. I stifled a giggle. The way he was laughing was just hilarious. Once Leo let out a snicker which was slightly drowned out by Connor, everyone started laughing. I mean, that prank was awesome. Anyone who thought it was lame, would be stupid.

Once we calmed down, we started getting on with our list. We laughed and joked the whole time through. We eventually made our bucket list.

1. Prank the principal. (I was so looking forward to that)

2. Ditch a day of school.

3. Throw a party.

4. Get detention. (That was actually pretty easy)

5. Speak in a British accent for an entire day.

6. Crash a party.

7. Sing in the cafeteria.

8. Join a club.

9. Volunteer for a school activity.

10. Show disruptive behaviour in one of our classes.

11. Make new friends.

12. Dance in front of the school.

13. Get sent to the principal's office.

14. Toilet paper somebody's house.

15. Graduate...

Fifteen tasks to complete during school. It was a good thing that we could do some things combined like 'Show disruptive behavious in one of our classes' and 'Get sent to the principal's office.

We were going to graduate this year. Wow...

Many things have changed in the past year. The last I heard of Reyna was that she moved all the way to Australia for a new start. She'll be wearing uniforms. I'd like to see that. No one had contacted her since she left. On FaceBook, I was still friends with Jason and we chatted occasionally but it was quite awkward at some times. You could say that we were more like acquaintances.

Thalia and Nico... Nico had joined a new clique in school. A group filled with 'goth', 'punk' and 'emo' kids. He fitted in perfectly. Thalia had moved to wherever Jason went as well. They were inseparable siblings.

* * *

"Our last first day of high school. It's our senior year. You ready?" Annabeth asked Kaycie, Katie and I. We each took a deep breath and nodded.

My last first day of school... I would graduate this year. I intended to be an actress like my mother, and maybe a singer or dancer too. If that happens, then I would most likely have to model because of my mum. So, I didn't really know.

We walked down the hallway the first time of our senior year. Once again, people were staring at us because we were now 'popular'. I didn't really care. As long as I had my boyfriend and amazing friends, I was good. That was all I could ask for.

Senior year... hopefully it will turn out to be good. It should with our bucket list going on.

* * *

**BEWARE OF LONG AN! **

**Just thought I should keep my Italian handy and put some in. It was kinda fun. I haven't learnt Italian in two years, but I still remember! I'm not sure about the spelling though... **

**Glossary (Italian): **

_**Come stai (ko me sty): How are you?  
Benissimo: Fantastic!  
Signorina (sin yo ri na): Miss  
Molto buono (molto bu ono): Very good  
Qual e la tua nome?: What's your name?  
La sua nome e Katie: Her name is Katie  
Grazie: Thank you  
Arrivederci: Good afternoon **_

_**For Italian pronounciations, you pronounce every single syllable. **_

**Songs for the Chapter: Liv It Up (Teenage Wasteland) by Alexander Ludwig and Catch Me If You Can by Jacqueline Emerson **

**Haha lol, both Hunger Games peeps. If you don't know them, Alexander plays Cato from District 2 and Jacqueline plays Foxface from District 5. **

**OHMYGODSSSS! (haha... dracanae) I COMPLETED THE STORY! I DUNNO IF I SHOULD DO A HAPPY DANCE OR A SAD DANCE! I'M GONNA MISS YOUR AWESOME COMMENTS AND REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FANS OUT THERE!**

**REMEMBER THE ONE-SHOT COMPETITION! I need to have your consent, so I can copy-paste your story onto mine on Friday. If I don't have your permission and I put it up, it will be plagiarism.**

**I'VE GOT A DEFINITE PLOT FOR MY NEXT STORY! AND I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT IT'S PERCY JACKSON FANFIC TOO! IT'S NOT AU LIKE THIS ONE! **

**So for my new fanfic, it's about a couple at camp after the war with Gaia and these two receive a prophecy. I even have half the prophecy typed up. But I'm not sure which pairing to do. **

**TRATIE or CONNOR/KAYCIE? **

**For me, it's leaning towards the Tratie side. **

**GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR ONE SHOTS! And gimme your consent! **

**READ AND REVIEW! :D **


	35. Brokenhearted oneshot

**AHHHHH! 22281 VIEWS, 388 REVIEWS AND 71 FAVOURITES FOR THIS STORY! I'm so happy! :) **

**Shout outs at the end. **

**This is dedicated I am Travis son of Hermes because it's his/her one-shot. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan... This one shot is owned by I am Travis son of Hermes .. but I own the plot... so I dunno if I own it or not. :) **

* * *

Piper had gone to the bathroom, so I decided to go get something to drink, which wasn't punch. It wasn't that I didn't like punch, but it was spiked and I didn't drink alcohol.

I briefly saw Annabeth and Percy dancing on the dance floor. Percy kept stepping on her feet. I smiled a little at that.

Katie and Travis was making out off to the side of the floor. Ew.

As I wandered, I could see many familiar faces, like Reyna, though she didn't have Jason by her side. Weird. I would've thought Jason was her date for tonight. Guess not.

I was just having a bottle of water and drinking it when Reyna walked up to me. "Have you seen Piper?" she purred. Ugh, not again.

"No," I said simply.

"Then I guess I'll have to look for her, then?" She turned around, but I swear I caught a glimpse in her eyes. _Oh, no, she would not do anything to Piper while I'm here,_ I thought and walked after her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her.

"I'm only going to talk to her, Leo," she said sweetly. Like I'd believe that! "Maybe she and I can be friends again."

What? She couldn't be serious, could she? Deciding that she wasn't, I followed her so she wouldn't do anything to Piper once she found my girlfriend.

My girlfriend. Just the thought made me happy. Piper McLean was my girlfriend!

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Reyna walking up to a door. It didn't even cross my mind how she knew to walk into just that room, but when she opened it with a slam, I was shocked.

"Again? Again?!" Reyna screeched. "I was actually considering to try being friends with you, you whore! How could you do this to me?!"

I was wondering the same thing, but there was a million thoughts going through my mind. Piper stood there, in front of Jason, looking as if she'd just made out with the jerk.

How could she do this?

Didn't I mean anything to her?

Was all this time we had together nothing to her?

All this time, she wanted Jason?

Wait, what did Reyna mean 'again'?

My heart filled with pain and disbelief. Was this what happened two years ago? Did Piper do this before? How could she do this to me?!

No, I won't hurt over someone who apparently doesn't care. She didn't care about me, and I won't care about her ever again! I was done with this!

I took one last look at Piper and shook my head in disbelief and turned, walking through the crowd that had gathered.

When I got home, I slumped down on the couch. My thoughts were still focusing around Piper and what she'd done.

I still couldn't believe what I'd seen. Piper had cheated on me. _She cheated_. The thought rang through my head and I got angry.

How could she do this?

That was the moment I realized I loved her. I loved Piper McLean, but she broke my heart. She just took my heart and squished it like it meant nothing to her!

I looked out the window to see Piper staring at me. I stared at her with a coolness I have never used on her before, ever!

She turned and ran towards her house.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I would never let them fall. I was finished being sad over Piper McLean.

Picking up my phone, I sent her one last text;

**I hate you.**

* * *

**Lemme say one thing. THAT WAS THE HARDEST DECISION EVER! Seriously! 4 entries only, but they were all so good! I couldn't decide properly! **

**I chose this one because it actually talked about what had happened, when I didn't describe it in my story and it shows a bit more thought and rhetorical questions. But the other 3 were really good too! **

**Review Responses - **

**LazySundayGirl: Thank you ****soooo much! You've been supporting me since... before I started it. You're one shot was really good. It showed a lot of thought and it was really well written! :D **

**Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234: Sorry, no sequel! Thanks for supporting! :D **

**chinfev1203: Thanks! Haha, I changed a lot of people. They used to be Jason/Piper but now they're Leo/Piper fans. :D **

**WritingIsMyPassion15: Thanks! The due date was by Thursday (yesterday). :D **

**xXAnnabethJacksonXx: Thank you! Lol, they do bicker a lot. Umm.. I might do one... :D **

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite: Thanks! I'll miss your moustaches! Your one shot was really good too! Haha, it was funny. :D**

**Anna1090: Thank you! Your one shot was really good, especially for someone's first story. :D**

**LeoXPiperXJason: Thanks! I'll pretend I understand that Japanese... I actually understand the hiragana coz I'm learning Jap, but I dunno katakana and kanji. :D **

**Thank you LazySundayGirl, Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234, chinfev1203, WritingIsMyPassion15, xXAnnabethJacksonXx,  .APHRODITE01, Goddess Of Talk, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, I am Sadie Eye of Isis, thaichick7, Anna1090, Windmills and Ducks, swim2pro, SparklyFishieLove and LeoXPiperXJason for reviewing! Thank you xXAnnabethJacksonXx, Goddess Of Talk and thaichick7 for following me,  55 for following the story and my bff is a vampire freak, Windmills and Ducks, swim2pro and SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s for favouriting the story! :D **

**Song of the Chapter: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift **

**PS: ... because I am awesome and nice... I might do another chapter... but it will be one of the bucket list dares... I've got one in mind, but any ideas? **

**READ AND REVIEW for this one-shot! :) **


	36. Important AN

**Hey everyone! This is just an AN! Haha lol. See what I did there? an AN. **

**Anyways, you know how I said that I would upload a chapter for a dare? Yeah, I am but I decided to be nice. I have uploaded a spin off to this story. It contains one shots of the dares of the bucket list. It's under the categories: **

**K+ **

**Piper M. **

**Humour & Friendship **

**If you really want to read it, then go to my profile, scroll down and click on 'My Senior Year'. Oh, and read my new story 'It Goes Up And Down'? It's a Tratie story. **

**The story won't be long and neither will the chapters. **


	37. AN - EPITOME OF RANTS

_**Beware: The epitome of rants coming up from the goddess of rants (no, not really. I'm actually the goddess of boners) And, I get sidetracked extremely easily. Contains cussing, being pissed, etc. **_

* * *

**Okay, I know this story ended ages ago. MONTHS ago. But the reviews and PM's I'm receiving for this story? No... just, no. They're horrible. Awful. **

**I'm someone who gets pissed off extremely easily. I'm surprised I don't have anger problems. When I'm pissed, I mentally kill the person and I'm annoyed at and I could cuss them out so badly, they'd pee in their pants. Trust me, it's happened before. **

**I'm not a nice person. To the ones I love, sure. To the ones who are mean to me, not so much. With what I've grown up with, I can't exactly be a really nice person. I've grown up to be tough, even at the mere age of 13. I don't apologise, whole-heartedly. I never believed in love until my boyfriend came along (yes, it's possible to fall in love so young). I hate more than I like/love. **

**So, for those who have peas the size of their brain, this site is called FANFICTION. A place where you let your imagination roam free. The couples - you can make then up. It's ****_fanfiction. _**

**Percabeth - EVERYBODY loves this ship. But you have to respect others who might like other ships a bit more. I mean, I read Perlia (Percy/Thalia) and Pertermis (Percy/Artemis). So what? Cousins? Well, gods have no DNA, so it doesn't really matter now, does it? **

**Looking back, I know that my writing has definitely gotten better. I was such an amateur when I wrote this. Inexperienced. I was awful. And I know that. **

**To Guest: Sarah - Look, I know that you love Jasper. To be honest, so do I. I was just in a fan-girly Liper stage. But, really? I'm neutral. I love Jasper _and _Liper just the same. Annabeth likes shopping - so what? It never actually states in the books that she doesn't not like shopping. As I said before, this is a site where you let your imagination run free. _'YOU CAN'T CHANGE ALREADY MADE COUPLES' -_** **Oh, so it's illegal to write about couples that aren't together? Do I need to remind you _again _what this site is? I know you're being honest and all that, but really, you're going overboard. Authors don't like hearing this from their readers. Why don't you try writing a story? How would _you _feel if I went up to you and said something bad? ****  
**

**Respect each other's opinions. **

**I take things to heart - bad things and good things. I deal with enough of this shit in my life. I don't need anymore of this fucking drama. **

**I'm on wattpad. My first account, was a HUGE success (several stories, 687 fans, 1600+ votes). Do you want to know what happened to it? I deleted it. Yeah, that's right. Why, you might ask? Because, of my fans - clingy, pushy, obnoxious and rude. I DO think of my fans, but they freaking piss me off so much. They gave me hate through inbox, too afraid to allow others to see what they had to say. They pressured me into updating. They didn't care for anyone but themselves. They didn't understand that I had friends and a boyfriend to look after and talk to. They didn't understand what I had to go through, or what I've been going through my whole life. They didn't understand that I had a fucking life. Some fans - they were bullies. And do you want to know something? I've been bullied my _entire _life. So have my close Wattpad friends that I constantly talk to on Kik. My boyfriend too. I've nearly lost my boyfriend, and two of my best virtual friends several times from bullying. I lost two of my closest friends, who I knew physically, from being pressured and bullied - suicide. Now, don't go thinking this is stereotypical, because it most definitely is not. **

**I opened up a new account, straight after deleting my old one. I wasn't happy - nowhere near. I was pissed, angry, etc. But now, I have much more supportive and understanding fans. Nearly have 100 fans in less than a month. **

**I mean, seriously. If you hate the couples, plot, characters, story, etc. WHY THE HADES ARE YOU READING THIS FUCKING STORY?! **


End file.
